


Things Can Get Pretty Strange

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Caregiver Eggsy, Clothed Sex, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Hart, Edging, Eggsy Is A Good Little Whore, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy's Drunken Shenanigans, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Harry's Always A Gentleman, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: part three of the series that wasn't intended to be a series.With Michelle dead and gone (finally, the cunt), Eggsy can move on and live his life. All he needs is his Daddy and his Flower to be truly happy. Now, if Merlin and Tequila would just get their heads out of their asses and get together officially; Eggsy could die happy.(no planned character deaths though lol)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Tequila (Kingsman)
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 91
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, first chapter ended up being porn lol. enjoy.

Eggsy followed Harry through another high-end store, he finally convinced Harry to buy some new clothes instead of spending so much time mending his usual wardrobe. He knew Harry was highly fashionable already but his tastes were a little out dated, to put it kindly.

Harry only agreed because mending work was starting to affect his hands; he suspected arthritis but he wasn’t ready to submit to Pamela for treatment.

Eggsy stopped at a rack of shirts, cringing at the frilly collars and ruffles.

“No, I am not dressing like a flamboyant pirate,” Harry told him, hooking his arm and taking him away from the rack. “Not outside the bedroom messing about.”

“Hey, that cop outfit was just for takin’ the piss. Ain’t happening often.” Eggsy directed Harry over to a table of jeans, picking up a pair he knew would fit Harry and be snug. He couldn’t help smiling, already seeing Harry’s ass tucked into the denim and taunting him.

“So, these are Dad Jeans then?”

Eggsy chuckled, holding the pair up to Harry’s waist; seeing they were a little short legged. He shook his head and picked up another pair, holding them up like the first pair. He smiled at the relaxed ankle and knew Harry would like them.

“I’m lucky I have you,” Harry told him with a smile, draping the jeans over his arm with the few trousers he picked out. “I honestly don’t know how to shop for my own clothing; haven’t done it in over a decade.”

He snorted, leaning up for a kiss, grinning. “I won’t let my Daddy look bad, don’t worry,” he whispered; snicking a laugh when Harry gave his lip a careful little nibble before turning away to finish shopping.

Over the next couple hours Eggsy had Harry try on a few garments and convinced him he needed a few new pajama sets; laughing when Harry refused the silk sets. He stuck with his usual plaid designs but got one ridiculous pair with little Valentine word hearts because Eggsy had liked them so much and begged.

He couldn’t resist begging.

At home, Eggsy and Harry unloaded the car and took the bags inside to put everything away. While Eggsy sat on the bed putting garments on hangers, Harry rummaged through their closet for clothes to throw away.

“So, are you gonna wear the jeans to work for me?” he asked smiling.

Harry snorted, giving him another small handful of hangers. “On a day I can stay in my office. I’ll never hear the end of it from Merlin if he sees me in denim.”

Eggsy sat up on his knees and laid his arms over Harry’s shoulders; smiling at him and kissing him. “How about here at home, just you and me?”

“Well if it’s just you and me alone, I’ll prefer to wear nothing but if Flower’s present then yes; I’ll wear them for you here at home often.”

Clothing forgotten, Harry surprised Eggsy scooping him up and turning to land on his back on the bed with Eggsy straddling him. He smiled, rubbing on Eggsy’s thighs.

Eggsy leaned over Harry, arms bracketing Harry’s head, grinning. “Are you sure you wanna play?” he teased, grinding his hips.

“We don’t have much time right now, Flower is due home soon, but what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I could suck you off or you can toss me down and slam me into the mattress. Your choice.”

A phone ringing interrupted them. Eggsy groaned and fell back off Harry’s lap so he could sit up and grab the phone; pouting. Harry grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sighed when he saw an almost unfamiliar number on the screen.

“Why would my brother be calling me after all these years?” he mumbled, pressing the button to answer; trying not to react when he felt Eggsy’s hands opening his pants. “Dresden, hi,” he said, squirming his hips.

Eggsy smiled at Harry, giving him only a moment to catch his breath before swallowing him down. Harry bit back a groan, falling back onto a pillow; hand going to tangle in Eggsy’s hair.

“No, I’m not married; don’t think I’ll take that road. Why?”

Harry sighed softly as Eggsy’s throat tightened around him; fighting to keep his hips still.

“I really don’t care about the terms of our inheritances right now. Dad was insane for that condition; I’d rather have married for love, not to get a bunch of blood money.”

Eggsy sat up, giving Harry a indignant stare. “What the hell?”

Harry shook his head, surprising Eggsy when he shoved him back down on his lap. Eggsy chuckled but obliged him, earning a soft groan.

“Go ahead and take my half then, I honestly don’t fucking care. I’m not getting married just to earn money, I’m not greedy.”

He tossed the phone away and grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s hair tight in his fist, frustrated by his brother’s call and greediness; yanking him up. Eggsy smiled, chuckling softly, and arched into the hold.

“On your knees in the floor,” Harry demanded roughly, shoving at Eggsy to move him; hand still tight in his hair.

Eggsy obeyed, arousal hitting hard and tightening his pants almost uncomfortably, and slid down to his knees beside the bed; mouth hung open as he panted breathless. He groaned and choked hard when Harry shoved into his mouth again and moved his hips quick; not giving Eggsy the chance to breathe or catch his breath.

Eggsy knelt limp, choking and groaning; letting Harry fuck his mouth.

Harry stood and shoved him against the wall, pinning him, leaning against one arm for balance as he thrust wildly; not caring to keep quiet; repeatedly slamming Eggsy’s head on the wall.

After a couple minutes he took pity and pulled out to let Eggsy breath, panting and almost growling against his arm, not wanting his release to hit too soon.

“Daddy, please,” Eggsy begged, mouthing and suckling on Harry’s balls. He wasn’t sure what made Harry snap and be so rough, but he didn’t want it to stop.

“And if Daddy says no?”

Eggsy let out a loud whine, trembling as he came untouched in his pants, thrusting his hips against nothing. “I’ll be a good boy, Daddy. Please. I’ll do anything you want.”

He let out a strangled yelp when Harry rammed back into his waiting mouth, eyes rolling back, and choked again as he let Harry down deep into his throat.

“Selfish little fucker, always conning for money,” Harry grunted, reaching to hold Eggsy’s head in both hands; pinning his head still on the wall as he continued his assault on Eggsy’s throat. He yelled out, whole body twitching stiffly, and pulled Eggsy tighter onto his dick as his release hit; shooting down Eggsy’s abused throat.

He stayed still for a minute, depriving Eggsy of oxygen, then stumbled back and sat down on the edge of the bed panting. Eggsy went limp in the floor, throat throbbing and pants sticky, smiling almost drunkenly at him.

“You alright?” he asked, loose limbed as he held an arm out beckoning Eggsy to him.

Eggsy crawled over, nudging his way to kneel between Harry’s knees, nuzzling and mouthing on Harry’s spent dick.

When he didn’t answer, Harry sat him up; hands now their usual gentleness. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy nodded, mumbling an affirmative; unable to speak at the moment.

“I’m sorry I was so rough,” Harry told him, gently rubbing Eggsy’s head where he had bashed it on the wall. “I don’t know what came over me. Come on up and let’s snug until we have to leave to get Flower.”

He stood and coaxed Eggsy to lie down; spooning up behind him and holding him tight. He knew he should have gone to get something to start soothing Eggsy’s throat; but he knew Eggsy wanted to feel the throb for a little while longer.

Eggsy spotted Harry’s phone and picked it up, eyes going wide when he saw the call still connected. Harry snatched the phone startled and turned it off completely in his rush to end the call with his brother.

“Maybe that’ll get him to not call again,” he mumbled into Eggsy’s shoulder; putting the phone down in favor of caressing and kneading on his boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy inspected his outfit in the mirror in the dressing room at the new shop; making sure the somewhat itchy lace of the underwear held his pieces in and the tail of the plug stuck out unobstructed. He adjusted the candy apple red corset on his chest and made sure the stockings and garter belt were snug and secure.

Tequila convinced Merlin to let him have a Halloween party for the agents and Eggsy was excited to get to dress up sexy for Harry in front of everyone else.

He had a slight exhibitionist side and Harry agreed to let him dress however he wanted for the party as long as he didn’t flirt with anyone else; even playfully to get a rise out of Harry. Eggsy agreed, needing to behave for him and show off just a little bit.

Satisfied that everything was in place, Eggsy put on his suit; he knew to keep covered until the party started later that evening; slipping on a pair of dress socks over his stockinged feet so he could wear his Oxfords.

He did try to wear a pair of heels with the outfit but they were too uncomfortable so he wouldn’t wear anything later.

After making sure his suit was straight and nothing of his skimpy outfit showed he stepped out of the dressing room to head down to catch the tube car. He sat down, smiling and squirming a fraction against the plug nestled inside him.

At headquarters he got out of the tube car and went off to find Harry; chuckling at the decorations that were starting to go up for the party. He made his way upstairs, making the mistake of going a little too fast and causing the plug to nudge him. He groaned and slowed, squaring his shoulders and straightening his already straight tie at the top landing; trying to act like nothing was currently nestled against his prostate driving him slowly up the wall.

Eggsy let himself into Harry’s office, smiling at him. He tried to get Harry to at least agree to put on animal ears for the party, but Harry claimed he was already wearing a costume. He claimed he was dressed up like Merlin.

It was close, he was wearing a pullover instead of a suit jacket, but he needed to put more effort into it.

“What did you do?” Harry asked as he sat down in a chair.

“What do you mean?” he replied innocently, grinning.

Harry quirked a brow at him, seeing the red through his shirt. “Did you get a little bit of sun on your chest?” he asked, putting his chin in his hand and grinning back at him. “Or maybe you’ve got a bunch of candied apples tucked under there?”

Eggsy laughed, crossing his arms in an attempt to cover the corset. “It’s for later; supposed to be from Rocky Horror.”

“You’re in a teddy right now?”

“Too much?”

Harry smiled and sat up, beckoning Eggsy over to him; reaching and taking Eggsy’s jacket off. Eggsy blushed when Harry untucked his shirt and started on the buttons slowly, squirming as the corset was revealed.

Harry stared at the sea of red lace and satin in front of him, reaching up and giving Eggsy’s stomach a slow stroke. “This is one of the outfits you picked out for your birthday?”

Eggsy nodded, fighting the urge to tighten around the plug. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” he huffed, not believing that Eggsy ticked another kink in him just by putting on lingerie. “Come sit in my lap for a while, huh?”

Eggsy laughed happily and sat down; buttoning his shirt but leaving it untucked. “Dirty old man,” he teased, wiggling his ass playfully on Harry’s thigh; stiffening when the plug nudged his prostate again and stifling a moan. Harry felt the tail and his smile grew as he flexed his thigh, causing the plug to shift just slightly.

Eggsy knew he was in for something later.

#############

Harry was going to die of want before the night ended. Watching Eggsy prance around in the lingerie with the little red fox tail nestled between his cheeks. He wanted to yank the plug out and replace it with his mouth.

Instead of following Eggsy around like a bitch in heat, he almost stalked him as he roamed around with everyone; his eye following Eggsy’s every move.

Eggsy felt his gaze and enjoyed it more than he expected.

“You’re gonna stare a new hole in him you can stuff,”

Harry smiled, looking over as Merlin rolled up in his chair; like Harry, Merlin was dressed simply and claimed he was dressed up as him.

“If only you knew how much I’d like that,” he replied, giving Merlin a cup of heavily spiked Halloween punch. “Go easy on that, Eggsy was tasked with mixing it.”

“He wants to get you drunk?”

Harry shook his head, twirling his own cup idly. “Tipsy yes, which one cup will surely do that for me. He knows it’ll loosen me up and I’ll be easy.”

Merlin took a careful sip, instantly regretting that he hadn’t just wet his lip first and licked the liquid; exclaiming shocked. Harry chuckled at him. He knew liquor made Merlin loose lipped and Eggsy was determined to get a love confession out of the bald man before the end of the night.

After a couple hours of mingling, Eggsy made his way over to Harry; snugging to him with a drunken little grin.

“D’youf know I’vem been wai’n fur youf to kiss me all fudkin’ night?” he slurred, laying his arms over Harry’s shoulders and swaying. “Gonna kiss me or wha?”

“You’re smashed,” Harry chuckled. “How much have you had to drink?”

Eggsy swayed as he lifted an arm; making an unsure noise and wiggling his fingers. “I fing stree?” he replied. “Ana hav. Yeah, stree ana hav. But, not that punch; no thas fur you and Merdin. Dere’s weak shit over dere.”

“We should go upstairs and put you to bed.”

“Nope!” he protested, twirling himself out of Harry’s hold; his stockinged feet almost slipping on the hard floor. “Ooh, dans floor; yeah.”

Harry moved quick and had Eggsy up on his shoulder, the urge to protect him in his too drunk state overpowering the alcohol he drank. Eggsy’s startled shriek got everyone’s attention. A few snickers followed as Harry carted a scantily clad Eggsy off to take him to their room upstairs with Eggsy drunkenly trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“Haaaayyy!” Eggsy protested, swatting at Harry’s ass. “Joooohnnny, help me!”

In the crowd Tequila snorted a laugh and smiled at the fleeing two.

Upstairs Harry put Eggsy down on the bed, snorting when Eggsy rolled over onto his stomach and waggled his ass up at him; making the tail wag slightly.

“Absolutely not while you are so drunk, my dear boy,” he told him, bending and giving one cheek a light kiss and caress. “Hard no there.”

He stepped away to change into night clothes and draw Eggsy a bath. Eggsy still laid waggling and whining for Harry.

A thump came out of the bedroom, bringing Harry out of the bathroom. He sighed when he saw Eggsy had tumbled into the floor trying to get out of the corset, his stockings haphazardly shoved toward his ankles.

“Hep,” Eggsy told him, lifting a leg toward Harry. “Dun wanna ripit.”

Harry smiled and stepped up to help him undress. “Do you want to keep your plug in or take it out?”

Eggsy snickered and waggled his hips again, swishing the tail back and forth. “Keep for playin’. ‘Morrow?”

He nodded unlacing the corset and rubbing the marks left on Eggsy’s back. “Tomorrow, my baby boy. I promise. I’ll never do anything with you drunk.”

He smiled up at Harry, arms out for him, peppering Harry’s chin with kisses as Harry scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom. He let out a sigh as he was put in the hot water, sitting up a little bit to keep kissing on Harry while he bathed him.

Cleaned and mostly glitter free, Harry picked Eggsy up again and carried him to the bed to dry him off and dress him for bed. Eggsy rolled onto his stomach again, still drunk but starting to sober up just slightly, and waggled his ass again; giggling when the now wet fox tail laid limp between his thighs.

“Bow dry my tail, Daddy,” he laughed. “I wanna wag likea good puppy.”

“Did you really just ask me to blow dry a tail on a butt plug?” Harry snorted, fighting a smile.

Eggsy nodded, hips waggling again; trying desperately to waggle the tail. “Please, Daddy? I’ll be good puppy.”

Harry just sighed and chuckled as he stood to get the blow dryer out of the bathroom. He couldn’t resist pleading and loved the way Eggsy pleaded with him. He didn’t expect to ever be sitting on a bed, his boy’s legs draped over his lap, with a blow dryer and the tailed end of a butt plug in his hands.

But there he sat unable to say no to his boy’s beautiful pleading. It was so strange and he would not live it down if anyone saw him doing it, but whatever made his boy happy he would do happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke expecting to be helping Eggsy nurse a massive hangover; but again, Eggsy surprised him. He woke feeling fine and happy with no signs of being hungover at all.

It made him a little envious that Eggsy was still young enough to be able to bounce back after a night of drinking like he barely had a sip. His barely half a cup of the ungodly strong punch had him feeling an annoying headache.

Some of the other agents weren’t fairing much better and they all requested a sick day to recover. So, taking sympathy on their poor drinking choices, Harry suspended all work for the day.

While Eggsy spent time in the gym, Harry roamed the manor hoping to find himself a bit of busy work to pass the time. He eventually found his way to Merlin’s office, surprised to find him looking like he felt horrible but still trying to work.

Tequila laid out on Merlin’s couch, hat over his eyes, wanting to be laid up in a bed but also wanting to stay close just in case Merlin needed help with anything.

“Why aren’t you two resting?” he asked, helping himself to the bar for a glass of water then coming over to Merlin’s desk to rummage for aspirin he knew was tucked somewhere.

Merlin groaned at him, taking his face out of his hand for a moment to direct Harry to the right drawer. “Because you know some of us can’t take a day off without everything going to shit.”

Harry shrugged, swallowing two pills and sitting down in a chair. “Well, considering I have the only well agent prancing around in the gym like a shit; we don’t need to monitor much. I can handle it on my own for one day.”

“He won’t be prancing in five years, trust me,” Tequila mumbled. “I’m probably never touching Champ’s moonshine ever again after last night.”

“And we all know Eggsy’s anything but a lightweight with booze. Probably had his liver primed at a sickeningly early age.”

“Probably,” Harry muttered into his water, sneering at the fleeting thought of Michelle and Dean that ran through his mind. “He did seem to be quite shit faced last night when I carried him off though so why he’s fine now confuses me.”

“I don’t remember anything after I retired for the night. Woke up in my underwear tucked near the toilet.” Merlin told him with a sigh. “I’m just glad your Leslie offered to take Jason as well. There’s no way I could’ve taken care of him overnight.”

Harry let out a sigh when his phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out; seeing his brother’s number on the screen again. “Go away, pest,” he grumbled, plunking the phone down on Merlin’s desk.

“Dresden has called me four times now harassing me about the conditions of our father’s will. About how we won’t get our inheritance if we aren’t married before age fifty-five. He doesn’t seem to understand I don’t want that money, I don’t need it, and I certainly will not get married just to have it.”

Merlin groaned at him, turning to look up a file on his laptop. “But you do want to someday be married, right?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “It would be nice, but it’s not something Eggsy wants so I’m not going to weasel him into it. Considering he saw his mother go through three marriages, it’s understandable that he’s so against it and why he feels that way.”

“Lotta young people are choosing not to get married now anyways.”

Harry turned to see Tequila sitting up to stand. “It is a little old-fashioned anyways. Lots of couples are perfectly happy without it and it’s not like it’s necessary.”

Tequila nodded and left the office going in search of food. Merlin let out a breath at his retreating form and shook his head. Harry frowned at him.

“What’s wrong?”

He shrugged, huffing softly, and turned back to his laptop. “He’s still hoping for something more concrete with us but I keep telling him I’m too old for him. He barely thirty, I’m sixty-two. It just doesn’t work like that outside some stupid romcom shit.”

“But you care for him, don’t you?”

“More than I care to admit. He’s been good to me, helping me with literally everything since Cambodia. He’s great, really, but he shouldn’t have to spend his youth tied to an old goat like me. Sure, the sex is amazing and all, but one of these times he’s on me he’s going to be pounding into me and my heart will give out. That’ll be too traumatic.”

“Death by dick sounds fantastic though,” Harry chuckled. “Pretty sure that’s how Eggsy wants to go, welcoming so much roughness from me without complaint. I’ve finally found a way to stop his running mouth.”

Merlin snorted a laugh, looking up to see Eggsy standing in the doorway listening to them; leaning on his shoulder and grinning. “I’ve never pegged you for giving it rough.”

“He’s brought a lot of wild things out of me. I mean, would you have pegged me for one to want to use toys with a partner? Used to I thought those were ridiculous, that only lesser men depended on them to please their partner. He’s always excited to try something new and help me find out what I’ve secretly liked and have kept hidden. I mean, he calls me Daddy and says please; I’m ready to give him my own life.”

“I wonder if there’s a vulnerability kink,” Merlin mumbled to himself, pulling up another search tab on his screen.

“It’s probably to do with the Dom/Sub business. But we both enjoy that more than anything, and it’s not always a sexual thing with us. Like how I enjoy pampering and bathing him; and he’s always just making me a drink and bringing it over to me when I’m working. Even when he’s on his knees for me, sometimes he just wants to put his head in my lap and sit at my feet. We do that at home quite often now that he’s told me he wants to do it.”

Eggsy came over and surprised Harry, folding down into his lap with a grin; nuzzling and snugging close. Harry smiled and held his boy, letting out a contented sigh.

##########

Harry called on Tequila to join him for an off-site lunch; tasking Eggsy to stay and help Merlin so Harry could talk one on one with him. Tequila was understandably nervous, in his experience one on one usually didn’t end well for him.

But Harry’s intent wasn’t negative. He knew he had to make an effort to get to know his best friend’s love interest.

He led the way to a table inside a small restaurant that served some American style meals; figuring Tequila would be a little more comfortable with something familiar; taking a seat at a table in the middle of the room. 

Tequila sat down across from him, instinctively taking a look around to see if he was being set up for something. “So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked, taking off his hat and putting it on the seat beside him.

“Honestly, I’d like to discuss you and Merlin.”

He didn’t expect Tequila to pale so suddenly and look so sad at the same time. “We’re just friends, honest. We’ve both agreed, nothing too deep.”

Harry nodded. “Agreements rarely take human emotions into considerations. Since we’re both being honest; you two should be more than just friends who occasionally have sex. How would you feel about that?”

“I’d like that but I’m not sure it’s what he wants. I’m not even sure he likes me more than bed partners. He acts like he’s against actual dating. Makes since after what happened with Whiskey though. He really liked her and she did him so dirty. Did he tell you she actually told him she only kept the kid to give to him so she could get away and him be too busy to contact her?”

“Really?” he asked, brow up in disbelief.

“Yeah, she kinda broke him there for a while. I just figured that’s why he’s so against wanting us to go farther.”

“Well,” Harry almost snorted, trying not to sneer. “I’m going to help you two. You both have come to need each other and he deserves someone who legitimately cares about him. My only demand is do not do him like she has. I’m already fighting with myself to keep from flying out to her. You’re at least close enough to reach.”

Tequila huffed an uncomfortable laugh, expecting the not so veiled threat, and nodded. “Yeah, I’m not an asshole like that; not when I actually care for someone.”

Satisfied with Tequila’s word, Harry nodded and sat up as their food was put down. Over lunch they discussed ways they could work together to help Merlin see Tequila was being honest with his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy never would have suspected Harry would be taken down in a fight; but sometimes shit happens. He and Eggsy were in the gym sparring together and a wrong kick and dodge put him on the mat with the snap of a bone.

So, now he was stuck in medical with his leg in a hard cast and a prissy attitude.

Eggsy sat in a chair at the bedside, feet propped up lazily on the side of the bed, watching Harry as he tried to keep up his Arthur duties. Harry was supposed to be resting, but apparently, he didn’t know what that meant. He wouldn’t even let the pain medication Pamela dosed him with put him down.

Frustrated that he couldn’t do anything he felt was useful, Harry shut the laptop forcefully and huffed. “Pamela!” he shouted loud, startling Eggsy out of his light doze.

“Jesus, Harry, use the damn nurse button,” he huffed, getting to his feet; taking the laptop off the little rolling table over Harry’s lap. “What are you yelling about anyways?”

“This!” he snapped, shoving at the table. “I need to be able to be in my office, I can’t run anything from a medical bed! Pamela, now!”

“You know she ain’t gonna come runnin’ like a dog just because you’re yelling for her. Use the call button like a civilized person.”

Harry groaned at him but pressed the call button, huffing as he tried to get comfortable again.

“Yes, Mr. Hart?” Pamela’s too nice voice came over the intercom. Eggsy just sighed and shook his head. He knew she was livid; she was being too sweet and calm.

“Why can’t I go work from my office? I’m fucking fine.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hart. You need at least one day of bed rest; you’ve broken your leg and it needs to heal properly.”

Harry groaned and shoved the call button away, grumbling. Eggsy picked it up off the floor and draped it over the bed rail, smiling when Harry glared at him for putting it close to him again.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” he teased, leaning up and kissing Harry’s scowl. Harry gave him a huffy kiss, looking like a petulant child. “Can I run and get anything for you?”

He sighed, slowly calming again and reaching for Eggsy’s hand. “I just hate being still when I know I have work that needs to be done. I know Merlin can and will handle everything just as well as I would but I shouldn’t be laid up in bed.”

Eggsy sat up on the bedside and took Harry’s hand. “Well for what it’s worth I’m sorry. I mean, it is pretty much my fault you’re laid up.”

That made Harry frown instantly. “No, it’s not, my dearest boy,” he soothed, tugging on Eggsy until he leaned against his chest. “I just moved wrong, and I’m old so a broken bone was bound to happen eventually. This is on me and I’m just frustrated with myself.”

“Then you should apologize to Pam. She’s just doing her job and tryin’ to make sure you’re gonna heal right.”

Harry just sighed and picked up his phone, arranging to have a bouquet delivered to Pamela and setting her up for a couple weeks paid vacation.

“And a real apology, Harry,” Eggsy told him with a grin; kissing his cheek. “Actually vocalize it.”

Harry groaned and pressed the call button again. “Pamela, would you come in here, please?” he requested with a sigh, keeping his tone calm. Eggsy snuggled to him, bending his knees up on Harry’s hip carefully.

##############

Harry barely survived his required overnight stay in Medical. He had to spend the night alone, Eggsy had to get home in time for Daisy to get out of school and then he had to get her back to school in the morning.

But finally, he was released and arrangements were made to get him back home so he could rest properly. Eggsy stepped up to reverse their roles and take care of him.

At dinner Eggsy brought up a couple bed trays so Harry wouldn’t have to eat in bed alone. Daisy followed, carefully carrying her own little tray, wanting to eat upstairs with them. Eggsy set down his tray then arranged Harry’s before turning to help Daisy settle in the bedroom floor in front of the bed.

“Who’s here to give you a hand?” Harry asked as Eggsy settled beside him.

Eggsy shook his head, looking up at him a little nervously. “I called Liam and asked him to come over for a few days at least. Everyone else is busy with assignments right now.”

“What’s wrong then?”

He shrugged, nibbling on his food. “Well, considering what all happened with Liam; I wasn’t sure if you’d get mad or something. I mean, it’s just ‘til Saturday when Johnson gets back.”

“Why would I be mad? I’ve come to honestly respect Liam and I want you to keep friendships wherever you can. He’s proven loyal and honest so I certainly wouldn’t mind him being around more often. He can even make arrangements to stay on until I’m able to get back to work; we do have an unused room after all.”

“Are you totally sure?”

Harry hooked a finger under Eggsy’s chin, bringing him close for a kiss. “Yes, I’m sure. It’ll be fine, my dearest boy.” Eggsy smiled weakly and nodded, taking another kiss and a little nuzzle before turning back to his food to let Harry start eating.

After dinner Eggsy took the trays and dishes back down to the kitchen, sending Daisy to get ready for a bath. He ran the bath quickly before going back down to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and start it; he was lucky he mostly cleaned the kitchen as he cooked with Daisy helping him.

With the dishwasher loaded and running, Eggsy went back upstairs to change into night clothes and wait for Daisy to be done in the tub. Harry could only sit in bed and watch Eggsy with a frown, wanting to be able to get up and help him with their nightly routines but unable to move on a casted leg.

Daisy finished in the tub and came into the bedroom to let Eggsy brush and pull back her hair. “What about my bedtime story?” she asked, looking up at Eggsy while he brushed.

“We could find your old baby monitor?” Eggsy joked, grinning.

“Nonsense, we can do it in here.” Harry told them. “Go get your book.”

She smiled and hurried off back to her room. Eggsy followed to get her bed ready, sidestepping her as she came running back with her favorite storybook hugged in her arms. Harry smiled and took it as she climbed up onto the bed to sit beside him; hugging her close.

Eggsy fixed up Daisy’s bed then went back to join them; lounging comfortably while Harry read to Daisy, already feeling too exhausted and worn out.


	5. Chapter 5

Six weeks. Harry had to somehow survive six weeks of being laid up in bed; unable to work at headquarters or at home. Six weeks of pure unworking hell. Six weeks of Eggsy having to wait on him hand and foot like he was an invalid.

Six weeks of Eggsy giving him everything he needed and what he could bring himself to say he wanted.

So maybe not total hell; just half because he still couldn’t get out of bed and do anything on his own. He would barely survive but he would be fine just as long as Eggsy stayed close.

Eggsy brought in a wash basin of hot soapy water from the bathroom, squeezing out a soft wash cloth into the water. “Shirt off, Harry; bath time.”

“Ugh,” Harry grumbled but pushed himself carefully to sit up; unbuttoning his pajama top. “I cannot wait for a real shower. I do honestly like having your hands on me but I feel like an infant almost.”

Eggsy smiled, putting the basin on the nightstand to take Harry’s shirt. “Which ones do you wanna put on clean?”

“Surprise me,” he sighed, picking up the cloth to start washing himself. He could at least still reach most of his upper body without help.

Eggsy went to the dresser, looking through Harry’s clothing options for a clean top and underwear. He chose a comfortable t-shirt and boxers he could easily get up over Harry’s cast, turning and smiling when he saw Harry trying to figure out how to wash his back.

He put the clean clothes at the foot of the bed and took the cloth to take over bathing Harry; feeling him start to relax slowly under his hands. After making sure everywhere outside the cast was clean and fresh, Eggsy helped him dress again; stealing a quick kiss as he helped tug down the t-shirt.

“I really should be the one taking care of you and bathing you,” Harry told him, reaching up to hold Eggsy’s face in his hand. “I miss it so much.”

“Well, now’s my chance to take carea you like you take carea me; and have been for what, over a year now? All you’ve done for me, let me do for you.

He grabbed the basin and took it to empty in the bathroom; dumping it out in the tub. As he came back into the bedroom, he spotted Liam out in the hallway looking nervous about something. Concerned, he went to find out what he needed.

“What’s up?”

Liam shook his head, giving Eggsy the keys to the town car; he’d just returned from picking Daisy up from school.

“She’s in a mood, I don’t know what to do. Won’t get outta the car and locked the door.

Eggsy sighed at his friend, a disbelieving and slightly annoyed look on his face. “Did you use the key to unlock the doors.”

“Of course. She got the lock down before I could get on the handle. She hissed at me, Eggsy. I’m fuckin’ scared.”

“She’s eight goddamn years old, you arsehole. She ain’t intimidating at all.”

He sighed and shook his head then stepped past Liam to go downstairs and outside to find out why Daisy was giving him such a hard time. He stilled when he saw Daisy now sitting on the roof of the car, knees to her chest and a hard look in her eyes.

“You, off the car,” he told her firm, pointing at her then to the driveway. “You know better than to climb up like that.”

He did not expect Daisy to glare at him and stick her little middle finger up at him.

“Are you fuckin’ serious right now Daisy Ruth?” he spat, stepping up angrily onto the foot rail along the door and reaching up to snatch her off the car. Daisy tried to move away, scuffing the roof with her shoes, but Eggsy caught her arm and almost yanked her down.

She pulled away from him and screamed up at him, stamping her feet. Frustrated, Eggsy picked her up by the back of her shirt and skirt; carrying her like a squirming and thrashing suitcase into the house.

“Bedroom, now!” he demanded, roughly putting her to her feet at the stairs; not realizing how loud he was yelling. “You know better than to act like that!”

Daisy growled and kicked his shin before turning and running upstairs; going to Harry instead of her own room. Harry caught her startled and held her close, worried about the anger he heard from Eggsy.

“All I know is her teacher said she had a bad day when I picked her up,” Liam told him, hands up in surrender and fear. “She’s been wild since I got her.”

Downstairs Eggsy had to walk outside to the back yard; his anger hitting where he didn’t like it to be. He had to walk away and calm down again. He let out a harsh breath, leaning on the porch rail, trying to get control of himself again; feeling the stresses of being Harry’s only caregiver and trying to juggle Daisy’s needs.

He didn’t want to take his frustrations out on either of them.

The door opened, distracting him and making him stand up. He sighed at Liam, shoulders dropping defeated. “Kids suck sometimes, huh?”

Liam shrugged, shutting the door as he stepped outside. “Harry’s got her mostly calm. Found out they had a substitute teacher and he was a massive dick to her. She’s upset ‘cause she’s used to you and Harry getting her from school and her usual routine’s been messed up.”

Eggsy sighed and shook his head, sitting in a rocker and holding his head in his hands. “I definitely feel that. He makes parenting look so fuckin’ easy. He’s never yelled at her like that and sure as shit never will take her up by her fuckin’ clothes like I just did. I fuckin’ turned into Dean. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with me?”

Liam sat down on the rail with another shrug. “Nothing. You ain’t that fucker, ever. It’s only been two weeks; you’re still workin’ out the kinks.”  
He sighed again, head hung, and rubbed on his neck. He desperately needed to go down for Harry; he hadn’t since Harry got hurt; but he also had to be aware so he could care for him properly.

After a few minutes he stood again to go back inside to Harry; going upstairs and peeking into their room. He saw Daisy in Harry’s lap clinging to him, turned away from the door. He came in and slid down to lie beside Harry, putting his head carefully on his thigh.

“I’ll take carea the scratches she left on the car tomorrow. I’ll probably need to run down to the store and get some buff for it.”

“What scratches?” Harry asked, reaching his hand into Eggsy’s hair.

“She went all gargoyle on the roof, probably scuffed the bonnet or the boot too when she climbed up top.” He closed his eyes, cringing, and expected anger; tensing anxiously.

“I’ll call Albert in the morning; he’ll take care of it. He’s our detailer.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, unable to keep from nuzzling on Harry. “I’ll try to do better.”

Harry shook his head, fingers scritching gently. “Everyone has bad days. It’s not like you were physically violent with her.”

He would feel awful for lying to Harry, but all he could do was nod and sigh; closing his eyes.

##############

In the morning Eggsy woke with the alarm. He hurried to get to his tasks, still nervous that Harry was mad at him, starting with cooking breakfast. He could hear Liam and Daisy upstairs as she got ready for school and felt guiltier for the way he reacted to her difficulty. 

He plated food for her and put it on the table as she came downstairs, unable to say anything or look at her without feeling like all he would do was get mad about something insignificant and yell at her or strike her.

He couldn’t even say anything to Liam as he gathered Harry’s breakfast and started upstairs to take it to him. Still not speaking, he set the tray down over Harry’s lap then turned to get to his next task; he had to catch up with laundry.

“What’s got you so nervous?” Harry asked, seeing him back in the hall to look in the bathroom for more dirty laundry.

Eggsy almost pretended not to hear him but he couldn’t keep on lying to Harry. He let his shoulders slump, trying to make himself small and non-threatening, and came to the bedroom doorway.

“Just worried about yesterday still,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be, scratches can be fixed. When you’re done pouting around, come snug with me. You were too squirmy last night.”

He nodded, checking their bathroom for clothes before going downstairs to start the washer. His frown deepened to an almost scowl when he turned into the laundry room and saw the laundry soap had turned over and the lid wasn’t on tight.

Everything came down on him at once, his frustration hitting the limit. He dropped the armload of towels and went to his knees with loud groan.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he shouted, hitting the side of the washer.

Liam rushed in worried, cringing when he saw the mess. “Ohhh, not good.”

“You fuckin’ think?!” Eggsy yelled up at him, pushing to his feet and stomping through to the kitchen so he could find something to clean the mess with. “Who would see that and think it’s good, genius?! Just another fuck-up added to my list of fuck-ups!”

He found the kitchen rags and gathered a few. He could salvage a little bit of the soap but it wouldn’t be enough for every load he had to do. Still grumbling and muttering, he set to work trying to clean the spilled laundry soap off the top and side of the washer and laundry room floor.

Liam gathered Daisy and led her to the front door to take her to school so he could get back and help Eggsy take care of the daily chores.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy lasted another week before he admitted that he needed more help; not yet realizing how badly he needed to go under for Harry. So, taking pity and already having things arranged, Merlin sent a Kingsman nurse and one of the housekeepers to Harry.

Eggsy still helped take care of Harry, he couldn’t handle being too far away, and made sure they didn’t leave a huge mess for Angela to clean, but he too was eventually made to stay in the bedroom.

Harry woke feeling someone tugging on the blankets over him. He looked down at the foot of the bed and frowned, seeing Eggsy lying curled up with his head carefully on Harry’s uncasted leg. Eggsy seemed like he was unaware that he had moved, still at least half asleep, and was struggling to wake up. Harry groaned and pushed himself to sit up enough he could almost bend to reach Eggsy; taking Eggsy’s fidgeting hands in one of his.

“Hey, come on back up,” he soothed, tugging carefully. Eggsy huffed softly, tucking his face against Harry’s wrist. “Come on, baby boy. Wake up and come on up here. Come on.”

Eggsy woke enough that Harry’s tone registered; letting him slowly inch his way back up to lie beside Harry again, letting out a soft whine. Harry shushed him gently and tucked him in close.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, hands soothing on Eggsy’s back slowly.

“Wanna be good,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s chest. “Do good and help.”

Harry smiled and nuzzled Eggsy, surprised that he was able to respond being mostly asleep still. “You are good, baby boy.” Eggsy relaxed just a fraction, letting out a soft, relieved huff; feeling that fuzziness at the edge of his consciousness.

Now, finally, realizing what was happening Harry held Eggsy closer and situated him to tuck in comfortably with him. “Always my good boy,” he told him, nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy’s ear. “You’ve been so good and you’ve helped me so much; you’ve made sure everything is easy for Daddy.”

Eggsy let out a whine and stiffened as his body tried to squirm, grabbing a fistful of Harry’s shirt tight. The praise from Harry made him feel that comforting warmth again, sending him farther down into the fuzziness.

“Daddy’s so proud of you, baby boy. You’ve handled everything so well.”

“Not weak, Daddy?” Eggsy whispered, hooking a leg around Harry’s uncasted leg and tucking in.

“No, my baby boy, you are not weak. You are so perfect. You did so good asking for more help; I’m so proud of you for not trying to do all of this on your own. You take such good care of Daddy and you do so much good.”

He leaned in and peppered Eggsy’s face with kisses, letting Eggsy feel his scruffy beard hoping that would ground him a little more. Eggsy let out a whimper and leaned into the touch, relaxing a little more.

“Won’t make me leave?”

That question shocked and stung Harry deep. He stared at his boy’s slack face dumbly for a minute before he could respond.

“Daddy will never make you leave, baby boy,” he promised, holding Eggsy tighter. “Why would I ever even consider that?”

Eggsy’s shoulder twitched like he tried to shrug and shake his head.

Harry sighed slowly, nuzzling and kissing on him again. “Oh, my baby boy,” he whispered. “You’ve been afraid of that for so long, haven’t you?”

He just twitched again and let out an incoherent mumble on Harry’s shoulder.

“I love you my baby boy. I will never make you leave. I’m totally ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much and I’ll always want you here with me.”

Eggsy let out a soft moan as the fuzziness overtook his mind, pulling him down into the comfort and warmth he needed so desperately. Harry held him tighter, telling Eggsy how much he loved him and how so very good Eggsy was for him until he fell asleep again.

###########

Eggsy woke late, heavy limbed and head cloudy, still tucked into Harry’s arms. He groaned at his stiff muscles and tried to stretch, hissing in pain as his leg muscles protested the movement and cramped hard.

Harry sat him up carefully beside him, one hand already reaching for Eggsy’s calves as Eggsy put his knees up in his lap.

It wasn’t the first time Eggsy woke with leg cramps and they both already knew what to do to handle it.

“Ow, fuck,” Eggsy huffed, sitting tense on his hip; body trying to tremble. “Fuckin’ hell jesus.”

Harry called for Angela, squeezing on Eggsy’s calves trying to force the muscles to relax again. “I need the hot water bottle and that heating pad John left yesterday, please,” he told her when she looked into the room from the hallway.

She nodded and went to her task.

While she and Harry worked together to wrap the hot water bottle and heating pad around Eggsy’s calves, Liam came into the room; holding the bottle of yellow mustard and a spoon in his hand. Harry gave him a slight glance when he noticed him but then turned back to Eggsy just as quick. When Eggsy was settled and legs wrapped in warmth to soothe his muscles, Angela checked over Harry for a moment before going back to wait until she was needed again.

Liam still stood at the side of the bed. After a minute, too nervous to voice his odd suggestion to help the pains, he put the mustard and spoon on Eggsy’s nightstand then took off to his room.

“Christ I fuckin’ hate that shit.” Eggsy huffed, nuzzling and rubbing on Harry’s shoulder; still feeling just a little bit of the fuzziness on his edges. “Did I not move at all last night?”

Harry smiled at him and kissed him. “You were at the foot of the bed at one point, my little wiggler. But you had an intense drop last night so you weren’t able to relax totally. You went down but you were so strung tight it probably didn’t do too much good yet.”

Eggsy sighed slowly. “Don’t make me leave, please. I know I’m supposed to take carea you all on my own like you have me; but I ain’t so good as you yet. I can learn though.”

“I’m not even considering the possibility of you ever leaving me, my baby boy,” Harry told him, nuzzling on him again. “You’ve done so good helping me and I’m so proud of you; both for what you have done on your own and calling for help when it’s started to get overwhelming. You absolutely do not have to do this on your own; you can ask for help. I’m laid up with a broken leg, that’s a lot to handle just by yourself.”

Eggsy relaxed again, the praise and assurances calming him just a little bit. “I just wanna be good for you, Daddy,” he whispered, kissing on Harry’s chin. “Just for you, no one else.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “You’re always good for Daddy, baby boy. Only for Daddy, I swear. No one else gets to have you like this.”

Eggsy grinned dopily and buried his face in Harry’s shirt, letting out a happy little noise when Harry held him tight and safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two really are the kings of miscommunication lol

Harry’s first week back was met with a mountain of paperwork and more intel from Statesman. He had to get back into his duties and take care of his agents, but he couldn’t help feeling a little overwhelmed by the amounts that he came back to see.

Eggsy fell back into his duties easy, and wanted to help relieve Harry’s work load.

Unfortunately, it seemed that his attempts just put him in Harry’s way more often than he helped and it started to make Harry feel like the weight of everything was slowly pressing down harder and harder onto him, causing tension between the two.

The dam broke finally after Eggsy came back with yet another armload of AAR’s and Statesman debrief notes; Harry had just finished signing off on three arms worth of paperwork and he needed a break.

“Christ, Eggsy can’t you just _once_ come in here empty handed and just sit for a while?” he snapped, earning a heart wrenching pained look from his dear boy. “Just stop bringing me so fucking much at once. I fucking know I need to get it done but goddamn, slow the fuck down. Please.”

Eggsy whimpered before he could stop the reaction, plopping down into a chair. “I’m sorry, I’m just doing what I’m told. Do you not want me in here at all?”

Harry let out a harsh breath, wanting to shove the stacks of papers off his desk and send everything to the shredder. “I just need ten fucking minutes of not doing anything so I can fucking breathe. Just, go somewhere and _behave_.”

He nodded, head hung and eyes stinging, and stood; going to hide himself behind the bar so he was out of Harry's sight.

“Out of my office, Eggsy.” Harry groaned at him, hands in his head. He didn’t see Eggsy crawling on his hands and knees out to the hallway. He let out a breath and pressed a button on his desk to lock the door, standing and hobbling on his crutches to the bar for a drink.

Eggsy sat against the railing outside Harry’s office, knees hugged tight and head buried; unable to stop a few tears from falling.

He didn’t know how to take being locked out of Harry’s office and not being allowed to be near him. Thinking Harry didn’t want him at all, Eggsy pushed himself up to his feet and started downstairs; ignoring everyone he passed asking if he was alright. He sighed and found his way to the tube line, getting into the train car and sitting down.

Maybe he would be better off at the shop.

Tim didn’t expect to see Eggsy come out of the dressing room, shoulders slumped and head still down.

“Are you alright, Sir?” he asked, watching as Eggsy rounded behind his counter.

“Is there anything I can maybe help out with here?” he asked frowning. “Arthur kinda doesn’t want me around right now; not sure where to go or what to do.”

“I’m sure I can find something to keep you busy and outta the way.”

Eggsy just nodded, taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

##################

It didn’t take long for Harry to realize Eggsy had disappeared. When he had a chance to sit and calm down, he left his office to go find him; but nobody knew where he’d gone. Harry searched every office and bedroom, having a lot of difficulty being on crutches, but couldn’t find Eggsy anywhere.

Eggsy didn’t have his phone either; he left it on the floor outside Harry’s office when he walked away.

At the end of the day, Harry still hadn’t found him.

Hoping Eggsy had just gone home, Harry got himself to the tube line and in the train car; sighing as he sat down. He just wanted to find Eggsy and settle himself to rights again.

Tim looked up again when the dressing room door opened and Harry made his way out; rounding the counter to get a chair so he could sit down. He looked exhausted and ready to fall over.

“Rough day, Sir?” he asked, putting a drink down on the little table beside Harry.

“Oh, you know how it is trying to recover from a broken leg, Timothy. Especially us old men. I’ll be fine.”

Tim nodded and returned to the counter, busy mending a few buttons on suits. “Galahad came up this morning looking rather put down and pitiful. He’s helped me today but he’s been a little too underfoot so I’ve tasked him in the back sewing.”

Harry groaned, relieved to have tracked Eggsy down but annoyed with himself again for being so harsh and sending him hiding away. “Will you send for him then?”

Tim turned and stepped through a door to the back; coming back with Eggsy following; still looking pitiful and feeling worse. Eggsy stopped mid step when he saw Harry and tensed nervous; expecting anger. Harry just sighed at him, hand out beckoning him closer.

“When I said ten minutes, that’s what I meant, Eggsy. Why did you run off and hide here all day? I’ve been worried sick not finding you.”

Eggsy shrugged, hands fidgeting, wanting to sit at Harry’s feet but afraid he would be yelled at again. “I’m sorry,” he offered lamely, looking down at his feet. “I was in the way so I left to let you alone to not be a problem.”

“And you thought disappearing completely without telling anyone wouldn’t be a problem?”

“I just figured since you locked the door you didn’t want me around at all.”

Harry looked up at him dumbly, scoffing. “I did not say that. I told you a set time and you disobeyed me.”

“I didn’t understand what you meant. I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

Harry took Eggsy’s hand and tugged on him, putting him down on his knees; holding Eggsy’s chin carefully. “Did you misunderstand or did I make you feel unwanted?” he asked, his thumb caressing slowly. “Tell the truth, my dearest boy.”

“You won’t get mad then?”

He shook his head, moving his hand to cup Eggsy’s cheek; wiping away a tear starting to fall. “No, I won’t get mad for you being honest with me when I mess up.”

“I thought you didn’t want me at all anymore. I would’ve gone on and got my stuff but I left my key in your office.”

Harry sighed at him, feeling guiltier, and leaned in for a kiss; both completely forgetting that Tim was there and pointedly ignoring them. “I’ll never want you to leave for good. I’ll always want you. I’m so very sorry I was so harsh; I let myself get overwhelmed and took it out on you. You didn’t deserve that at all.”

He pulled Eggsy closer, settling him between his knees; letting Eggsy lay his head on his thigh; and ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair slowly. He knew it was time they sat and talked about how to handle spats better than this almost fiasco.

###################

That night after dinner and putting Daisy to bed, Harry called Eggsy to the den. Eggsy came in, nervous again, seeing his usual kneeling pillow tucked between Harry’s feet while he sat in his recliner with JB tucked beside him sleeping on his lap.

“Come along, baby boy,” he beckoned, hand out for Eggsy. “Come sit with me.”

“On my knees or how?” Eggsy asked fidgeting already.

Harry shook his head, taking one of Eggsy’s hands so he would stop picking at his fingers anxiously. “Sit comfortably, we’ll be here for a little while; we have to talk about important stuff.”

Eggsy nodded and settled to sit on the pillow instead of kneeling, looking up at Harry unsure where to place his head. He let out a sigh as Harry settled him on his thigh and closed his eyes.

Important discussions were easier if he didn’t have to keep eye contact.

When Eggsy was settled and the trembling stopped, Harry let out a sigh; fingers scritching Eggsy’s head. “I’m going to need you to start coming to me when you’re unsure about anything, baby boy. We’re supposed to take care of each other and we can’t do that if either of us don’t say how we feel about something.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he mumbled, reaching and holding onto Harry’s pant leg. “I’m so sorry I jumped to conclusions instead of waiting. You can punish me if you’d like; might make me act right again.”

Harry shook his head. “Not this time, baby boy; but next time you disobey and overreact so horribly I’ll have to give you some form of punishment. I just don’t know how that will be. How do you think I should punish you?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head, clenching his eyes. “You could beat me; that always worked for Dean.”

“ _No_.” Harry told him firmly, tugging just barely on Eggsy’s hair; hearing him whimper softly. “I will never beat you as a form of punishment or do anything that _fuck_ did to you.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath. “Then why’d you lock the door earlier?” he asked.

Harry frowned hard. “Is that something he did to you?”

He nodded, unable to keep in a sniffle as tears welled again. “He locked me out of the flat so much; made me sleep out on the porch without anything to keep warm. He locked me up in the attic all the time too, remember? I don’t like being locked away from you.”

Harry sat up, turning Eggsy’s face up to him; huffing almost helpless when he saw his boy with teary red eyes. “I am so sorry, my baby boy,” he told him, pulling at Eggsy until he was up in his lap and holding him tight. “I had no idea he went that far.”

They sat in silence for a while, Harry clinging to Eggsy feeling guiltier for sending him away. Eggsy sat and cried for a few minutes, fighting back old forgotten memories of Dean’s abuse and the hell he survived, holding JB and trying to ground himself again.

Harry looked up when he saw a movement in the hallway and sighed, seeing Liam watching them concerned. “Would you make a glass of the limeade drink in the fridge for him, please?” he asked.

“Is he alright?”

Harry nodded, sighing. “Yes, we’ve just had a rough day and he needs to be able to let out stresses.”

Still worried, Liam went to the kitchen and made the drink; adding a few drops of lavender oil to the drink, believing it would help calm Eggsy again. He believed in homeopathic and holistic practices and just wanted to help him. He took the glass to the den, giving it to Harry.

“Daisy’s sleeping now. Is there anything else I can do, maybe?”

Harry shook his head, situating Eggsy to be able to lean on him and sip at the drink. “Just don’t go on telling anyone about how you see him like this.”

Liam nodded sincerely. He certainly knew how to keep secrets for Eggsy. Harry dismissed him and turned his attention back to Eggsy, glad to see him drinking slowly.

“Is that better, baby boy?” he asked quietly, fingers scritching again slowly.

Eggsy sighed, hand shaking as he reached to put the glass on the side table, nodding slightly.

“Are you ready to talk more about how you’ll be punished for disobedience then?” Eggsy shrugged, scrubbing on his nose. “So, I will not ever hit you as punishment; ever, even playing. I can’t do that, I do not like causing pain. I promise to never lock you away from me again and I am still so so sorry for doing it earlier. I really should have known better.”

Eggsy sniffled, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. “No restraints either. I can’t do that at all; even playing.”

Harry nodded, taking Eggsy’s balled fist and kissed his knuckles. “You seem to enjoy going down to my feet and being held. Maybe when you disobey me, we can take one of those away?”

“Kneeling, yeah,” Eggsy huffed. “Please don’t take away holdin’ me. That’ll throw me too much.”

“Alright, we’ll try that to start. So, next time you disobey me; two days of you not being allowed to kneel, either at home or in my office. How’s that sound then?”

“Sound like hell,” he replied honestly. “Almost rather be hit.”

“Do you think you could handle that?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “Not on my face or head but maybe. If you had like a paddle or one of those cat tail things like we saw at the sex shop.”

“Bare arsed or on over your pants then?”

“I dunno honestly. I wanna feel it, have a few marks maybe, but you can’t make it too hard. No blood, yeah?”

Harry nodded, taking out a notepad and writing out a shopping list. “It’s still fairly early if you’d like to go looking around the shop tonight. I won’t be using it on you tonight; you’ve been punished enough; but you can look around and pick out what you think you’d be able to handle.”

After a few minutes Eggsy was able to get up to his feet, scrubbing at his face to clean away the tears and sniffling. Harry stood, tucking Eggsy back into his arms knowing he needed the physical contact after being so upset and forced to discuss things out, starting out of the den with him.  
He told Liam they were leaving for a little while before taking Eggsy out the car; settling him in before rounding to his seat and starting off, again holding Eggsy’s hand to his chest as he drove.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry left his office in search of Merlin, hoping to put into play his plans for helping his dear friend and Tequila get a little closer toward admitting their feelings for each other. He took a page out of Merlin’s playbook and set up dinner reservations for them.

Eggsy was currently busy helping Tequila dress for the semi unexpected date night; Tequila agreed to dinner when Eggsy came and told him it was happening.

Harry tracked Merlin down at PT, finding him finally up out of the wheelchair and trying to learn how to walk on his new legs. The sight instantly put a smile on Harry’s face. He went to the stack of safety mats and made himself comfortable to wait for Merlin to be done.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. With a sigh he took it out and looked at the notice of a voicemail. He knew it was from his brother and he just didn’t want to deal with him. While he glared at the little voicemail icon, the phone buzzed again; this time it was a text from Liam telling him he had Daisy home after school let out early and had her started on her homework.

A picture text from Eggsy followed soon after he replied to Liam. Harry smiled at the picture of Eggsy with little Jason tucked to his chest in his baby carrier; a fistful of Eggsy’s tie in his mouth.

He couldn’t be sure if Eggsy meant to catch Tequila in the background of his picture, ass hanging out bare as he was getting dressed, or if it was just an accidental thing.

 _‘He’s nearly ready for bed now. Sleepy bub cuddles, the best.’_ Eggsy sent to him.

_‘Kiss him for me. I let Liam know we won’t make it home tonight. Flower’s being good.’_

_‘She usually is; she’s always liked Liam. Glad he doesn’t mind being a nanny.’_

Harry looked up when Merlin settled back in his wheelchair, finished with the session finally. He smiled and stood, meeting him at the door.

“I’m supposed to make you go up and get dressed; you and John have reservations tonight, my treat.”

“I can’t have a date night, Harry. I have a baby.” Merlin told him, already looking at his tablet.

“You also have a best friend who has already made arrangements to stay here overnight so I’d have been available to babysit a few hours anyways. Eggsy’s already gotten him and he’s half way to sleep for a while.”

Merlin sighed but followed him to his HQ bedroom without arguing. Harry went to the closet as Merlin transferred over to the bed to undress himself; he still needed some help getting pants on but he mostly dressed himself.

Satisfied that Merlin looked comfortable and decent, Harry helped him change the prosthetic feet to a pair fitted with brogues. Merlin reached for his modified cane instead of getting back into the chair; having to use Harry’s shoulder to help him push up to stand carefully.

“Ready now?” Harry smiled at him.

He sighed again and shrugged, following Harry out of the room. “You’ll call if there’s trouble, right?” he asked. “I mean, he isn’t much of a chewer but he’s quick.”

“Yes, I’m aware. He’ll be fine and it’s not even all night. You’ll probably be back before his actual bedtime knowing you.”

They stepped off the elevator at the ground floor and Harry told Eggsy to send Tequila down so the pair could get to the tube and leave, following to make sure Merlin got there without trouble.

Merlin got into the train car and sat down with a slightly tired sigh, glad that Harry leaned to keep the door from sliding shut and sending him off without Tequila.

“Tell him,” Harry said, getting Merlin to look up at him. “I would hate for us to have to do another Gentleman’s bet. You might be surprised.”

Merlin groaned at him, unable to respond as Tequila came up and sat down with him. Harry gave him a pointed look as he stood straight to get out of the way of the door.

After the train car disappeared Harry turned and walked off to find Eggsy; hearing Jason from down the hall when he stepped off the elevator on their floor. He sighed and went as quickly as he could, relying on his own cane still, to get to their room.

He saw Eggsy pacing, trying to soothe Jason, looking like he was quickly losing the battle with the crying baby. “Alright, let’s have him here,” he said, going to sit on the bed. Eggsy handed him over gratefully, stepping back to let Harry work his baby magic and calm Jason again.

“He lasted about five seconds after John left. I swear he _hates_ me.”

“So, none of your own one day then?”

“I’m scheduling my snipping tomorrow morning. I’m not taking any chances.”

Harry had Jason quiet again and laid him down in the middle of the bed with a bottle; leaning to lounge beside him and hold the bottle for him. Eggsy laid down with them carefully, moving slow so he didn’t disturb Jason and make him cry again

“You really don’t want one of your own?”

Eggsy cringed and shook his head. “Yeah, I’ll pass. I got my fill with Flower when I was still just a kid. They’re all cute and all but, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for one. You?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve always hoped for someday but I don’t think it’ll happen. I’m too old; and I have Flower so it’s not like I don’t have a kid now. Love her like she was mine biologically.”

“You can get a surrogate.”

“But you’ve just said you don’t want kids?”

Eggsy smiled at him. “No, I said I don’t want any that are biologically mine. We’ll use your spunk and of course I’m gonna help you raise another kid. Babies absolutely do not like me for very long but they grow up and latch on.”

“Well, we’ll discuss it more when we’ve been together a while longer. It’s too soon to be planning for infants right now.”

Eggsy leaned over carefully and kissed him, grinning. “We haven’t even talked about getting married yet; shouldn’t that come before kids?”

“We have, and you’ve said you’re not getting married.”

“Yeah, that’s a big no from me. I mean, I friggin love you and all that good stuff,” Harry nodded, reaching up and soothing a hand on Eggsy’s cheek to calm his ramblings. He’d heard all of how Eggsy hated the idea of marriage. Eggsy sighed, calming with the touch; mouth slowing down but not stopping. “Marriage just isn’t a good thing in my eyes.”

“I know, baby boy,” he said softly, giving him a side grin. “I’m just as happy with how it is now than I would be if we got married. I have my own reasons for not wanting it, either.”

“Yeah, your fuckin’ brother,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. “He’s so ridiculous.”

Harry nodded. “He called me _again_ sometime today; I haven’t checked the voicemail he left yet.” He dug into his pocket and took his phone out, plunking it over to Eggsy. “Go ahead if you want. He’s probably bitching again.”

Eggsy smiled and rolled over to his back to work Harry’s phone; calling to listen to the voicemail message. He scoffed after a minute and deleted it.

“Oi, _Fairy_ call me; got a call from Dad’s lawyerths.” He mimicked Dresden’s drunken message and accent almost exactly.

“He’s such a prick,” Harry sighed. “But, coming out finally after so many years of hiding it; especially from him, should’ve done it a long time ago. Maybe he wouldn’t be harassing me now if he’d known sooner.”

“I don’t understand why, after all this time, he’s calling about the will.”

Harry shook his head. “Dad’s only been gone six months. I’m surprised he had me in his will at all ‘cause when I enlisted, he found out I don’t prefer women and he’s been pissed off ever since.”

Eggsy leaned over for another kiss, chuckling when he felt Jason pat on his neck as if pushing him away from Harry. He smiled and kissed Jason’s head then picked up Harry’s phone again to have their dinner brought up in a little while. Harry reached over and poked at the phone until his texts came up; pulling up the picture Eggsy sent him. Eggsy laughed when he noticed Tequila in the background, embarrassed.

“Wow, I didn’t notice he was in the frame. I just wanted to show Bubby to you so you’d get a little green ‘cause I had him first.”

“I was hoping you hadn’t intended on taking a nude picture of another man and send it to me. That would not have fared well for you.”

Eggsy grinned, rolling over onto his stomach; looking for a game to play on Harry’s phone while his charged on the dresser. Harry laid watching him, smiling, pecking lightly on Jason’s head as he started to fall asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

December meant donation time would come calling soon. Usually Arthur would choose by himself which charity Kingsman would donate to for the year, but Harry wasn’t the typical Arthur.

So, when he called everyone to the dining hall to discuss their options, he did not expect more than half of his agents and all of the present Statesman to vote for a sexy pin-up type calendar. He absolutely did not want to participate in that, but he agreed to let the others if they chose. Mostly to call their bluff, not believing they were being serious.

Naturally Eggsy wanted to participate, he was one of the most vocal about the calendar in the first place, but he was a little nervous that it would upset Harry if he actually went through with it.

Harry smiled when Eggsy came in with take-out for their late dinner; both had to work later than their usual late so Harry sent him off for more food after the kitchen closed for the night.

“Thank you, my dearest boy,” Harry told him, smile growing when Eggsy grinned big at the praise and a little red tent rouged his cheeks. Eggsy set up the food without prompt, settling himself in a chair after making sure Harry had a fresh drink.

“Were you able to find anything else with those Badger guys?”

Harry shook his head, turning away from his work in favor of enjoying dinner with his boy, sighing as he let his shoulders relax. “Other than the most ridiculous name for a crime organization I’ve ever heard in all my years in this business, nothing. There’s no trace of them even mentioned anywhere; like Champ and his men are the only ones who know who they even are.”

“Fredricks got the photographer for the calendar and the date for the shoot set up, asked me to tell you on the way up. On the fifteenth at ten AM.”

Harry nodded, looking at his little desk calendar. The date was just over a week away. “Have you chosen what you’re going to wear?”

“I’m not sure I should do it, honestly. I mean, it’d make me feel kinda guilty; like I’m with you, I’m not supposed to be tempting anyone else.”

“As much of a little tart and show off you are, you really don’t want to take the chance of having pictures made?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I show off for you.”

Harry smiled at him. “So, if I were to say that I might enjoy seeing you show off for a camera, would you do it?”

“Would you like me to?”

Harry shrugged, trying not to react to Eggsy’s slight squirming. “I dunno. I mean, I do enjoy you prancing around here making eyes at everyone but knowing you’re only for me to worship. You like teasing me so doing it for the camera should be no different.”

Eggsy couldn’t help grinning, flicking his nose. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s not like you’re looking to temp anyone to you; you’re just giving them a bit of a fantasy.”

“Alright. But I’ll be so embarrassed if I find out you’ve bought a copy of the calendar so you gotta promise you won’t.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, my dearest boy; I promise. I would not want to embarrass you at all. None of your tails though, sorry. I don’t want all of the UK to see you like that.”

Eggsy stood and leaned over the desk, tugging Harry’s tie and giving him a kiss. “Yes, Daddy.” He sat down again and started eating again, looking over the paperwork stacked on Harry’s desk.

####################

December fifteenth Harry found himself outside the manor watching over the photoshoot going on in the yards. He could easily ignore all of his agents mingling around in their skimpy costumes while they waited for their turn in front of the camera. He sat on a set of steps, Eggsy sitting on the step behind him rubbing on his shoulders while he waited his turn, scanning the crowd of agents, always watching over his men.

Eggsy wore a simple outfit of a modified, revealing suit; Harry tasked Timothy with making Eggsy’s costume; hoping that if they both liked it, they could add it to Eggsy’s silly costumes at home.

Instead of a button up shirt and jacket, Eggsy wore a button up styled corset and a little sleeveless shoulder cover made from suit materials. He had on a little kimono style robe to keep modestly covered while he waited.

His stockinged legs laid wrapped around Harry’s waist; feet tucked in Harry’s lap. Harry couldn’t keep his hands off the Lycra material, rubbing slowly.

After a few agents stepped in front of the camera and posed, some being silly and having fun, some trying to be more serious, Eggsy was finally called up. He and Harry stood together and approached the small set up.

Eggsy smiled as he slipped off his robe into Harry’s hands, giving Harry’s abdomen a teasing little rub as he stepped out of it. Harry looked him over, making sure the costume was tempting but nothing was too revealing; finally seeing an addition Eggsy made to the costume.

Eggsy adjusted the little cat ear headband, grinning cheekily up at Harry as he took a few steps backward, not wanting to reveal the other little addition until it was too late for Harry to stop him. Harry smiled as he watched Eggsy prance and pose for the camera, but his joy dissipated when he saw the little black cat tail sticking out between Eggsy’s cheeks.

He specifically told Eggsy no plugs or tails. Now he was angry, scowling and glaring at Eggsy. He turned and stalked away, already planning punishment for Eggsy’s blatant disobedience. 

When Eggsy finished his set and realized Harry was nowhere around he grinned; his plan seeming to be working. He put on his robe and hurried back inside to find Harry; going to the locker room to put on his usual clothes. As he rounded the corner to his locker, he saw a note taped up waiting for him and the locker opened.

He looked inside and saw that Harry had taken his clothes and smiled wide; an unexpected divergence in his plan.

He read the note, telling him to get home immediately, and shut the locker before leaving to go to the tube line and get to the shop.

Tim didn’t expect to see Eggsy come out of the dressing room still in the skimpy costume and kimono but sighed as he gave him Harry’s second note.

_‘Terry not available, walk.’_

Eggsy laughed and knew he was in deep shit when he got home; just like he wanted. He untied the belt and stepped out of the shop onto the sidewalk, a shit-eating grin on his face as he soaked up the stares from people going about their business on the streets. He started walking toward home unashamed of being so revealed.

Again, he was glad he hadn’t worn heels with his costume, but hated that his stockings would be most likely ripped and holey by the time he made it back home.

After a few blocks he took off the kimono and carried it on his arm, hips swaying to cause his tail to swish slowly. He didn’t expect to be aroused by having to walk the street looking like he did, but he used the kimono to cover the slight bulge in his lace underwear not wanting to show too much.

Harry sat in the den, lights dimmed, waiting for Eggsy to make it home; idly stroking himself through his pants, hands itching to get hold of Eggsy.

The front door opened and closed, making Harry smile almost possessive. “ _Harrryy_?” Eggsy singsonged, grinning as he waited at the bottom of the stairs.

“Get in here,” Harry’s voice came darkly from the den; making Eggsy squirm. He went down the hall and leaned in the doorway to the den. “Hands and knees, now.”

Eggsy smiled and did as he was told, getting down on his hands and knees; ass presented to Harry as he lowered his chest and raised his hips. Harry reached out and tugged gently on the tail.

“You blatantly disobeyed an order. You were specifically told not to wear a plug while taking those slutty photos.”

Eggsy let out a quiet groan against his arm, sticking his ass out just a little more. “I wanted to look like a kitten for you, Daddy.” He moaned when Harry tugged on the plug, almost taking it out before pushing it back in slowly; squirming and kicking his feet against the floor when the plug slowly brushed on his prostate.

“But I told you no. You disobeyed Daddy, kitten.”

Eggsy tensed when he felt Harry’s hand move to the lace underwear, letting out a gasp when he felt a small blade cut the lace; groaning as his hardness sprang free of the confines between his thighs.

“I’ve yet to hear an apology,” Harry prompted, rubbing a hand over Eggsy’s dick slowly; fingers wrapping lightly over the head and squeezing.

Eggsy let out a chuckle and shrugged as best as he could in his position. “I’m honestly not that sorry though.” He groaned loud when Harry grabbed his balls and squeezed hard; bordering on painful for just a second before relaxing just a fraction.

Harry couldn’t actually cause him to feel pain after all.

After a couple strokes, Eggsy just on the edge of release, Harry’s hand disappeared and it was replaced by a cock cage and ring set up. Eggsy gasped softly, realizing where Harry was going with his punishment. He hated being edged and left needing; he thought Harry would give him a few spanks with the paddle, not do this to him.

Harry took hold of the tail again, moving it slowly to nudge and rub on Eggsy’s prostate; unable to look away from Eggsy’s reddening rim as it stretched and held onto the plug. He desperately wanted to replace the plug with his mouth.

“You’re going to stay like this until I say you can get up, understood?”

Eggsy whimpered and nodded, trying to keep his hips still; gripping at the carpet desperate already. “Yes, Daddy.”

He whimpered again when Harry took the plug out completely, hips going back in search of it automatically. Harry gave his balls a careful flick, stilling him instantly.

“Be still,” he gruffed out. “Head down, arse up; mouth shut.”

Eggsy fought back another squirm, having to bite at his arm to keep from whimpering and pleading with Harry already.

Harry smiled and reached for their box of toys and deviant supplies, picking up large dildo and sliding down to his knees; sitting Eggsy up slightly. Eggsy welcomed the dildo into his mouth obediently, trembling when Harry took a soft silk length of fabric and tying it around his mouth to keep the dildo in place.

“That’ll be the only dick you’ll get; you better appreciate it.”

Eggsy moaned around the dildo, his hips jutting backward against Harry’s lap just slightly.

“ _Be still_ ,” Harry ordered, giving his cheeks a swat with his hand. Eggsy stilled with a groan, fisting at the carpet.

Harry sat back on his heels, one hand still rubbing on Eggsy’s ass, looking through their supplies. He grabbed a small shocker and grinned as he cracked it off; not intending to use it on Eggsy but wanting him to think he might.

Eggsy startled stiffly, eyes going wide for a moment, anticipating the shock. He let out a soft gasp when Harry stroked the shocker along his dick and clenched his eyes shut, hoping he didn’t feel that pain. It was gone just as slow as it came and replaced with a gentle stroke from Harry’s hand.

“Good boy,” Harry praised.

He reached into the box again, picking up the cat tail flogger; stroking it over Eggsy’s hole slowly before bringing it down sharp across his cheeks. Eggsy gasped around the dildo, sucking it into his throat just a little bit before pushing it out enough to breathe.

Harry whipped Eggsy, each tail marking his cheeks, feeling him tense as he fought not to squirm. After ten swats, Harry put the flogger down and stroked his hand over the stinging marks; earning another moan from his boy.

“This is a beautiful sight,” Harry told him, clicking on his glasses to snap a picture so he could bring the image up whenever he wanted. “My good baby boy. I bet you want Daddy’s dick, don’t you?”

Eggsy nodded, fighting the urge to press back; unable to keep his hips from twitching just barely.

Harry sat back again, taking his hands off, wanting to see Eggsy fight to obey his order to be still. He picked up a flat paddle and stroked it over the marks, the rough surface irritating pleasantly, then brought it down with a loud smack.

Eggsy let out a loud groan, tensing and spasming before remembering he had to be still; already feeling carpet rash on his knees and shins. Harry paddled him, hardening in his pants with each smack.

Eggsy felt himself slipping into that fuzziness and sighed softly, relaxing his tense muscles. Harry smiled and stopped paddling him, wanting him to go under so he wouldn’t feel too much pain; grabbing the lube and unzipping his pants with a groan, giving his dick a few careful strokes to full hardness.

“Such a pity that you’ve disobeyed so Daddy won’t fuck you.”

He felt Eggsy relax more and dip down into the carpet; raising his ass. Eggsy slowly suckled on the dildo, eyes closed and rolled back blissfully. Harry nudged Eggsy’s legs together again, giving him a long stroke from his caged dick and up between his red cheeks; his thumb catching Eggsy’s rim.

Harry spread lube between Eggsy’s thighs before lubing his own dick and sitting up onto his knees; pressing in between Eggsy’s thighs and rocking slowly; groaning as the cock cage rubbed against him. Eggsy whimpered around the dildo, Harry forgave his inability to keep quiet; needing to hear his whimpering at least, tightening his thighs. Harry sat him up into his lap and moved him; prompting Eggsy to start bouncing slightly, thighs tight and stroking Harry’s dick.

“Make Daddy cum, baby boy; but you are not allowed to. You need to earn it for doing exactly what I told you not to.”

Eggsy groaned around the dildo, dick hard in the cage and desperate for contact and release, bouncing faster. Harry huffed, mouthing on Eggsy’s ear, tone soft as he gave orders for Eggsy to speed up and then slow down; when to tighten and relax his thighs, wanting him to be sore from the efforts.

Harry felt his release edging and stopped Eggsy, pushing him off his lap and rolling him over onto his back; taking the dildo out of Eggsy’s mouth as he straddled his shoulders. He gave a moment to allow Eggsy to catch his breath before shoving his dick inside, leaning to fuck into Eggsy’s throat; holding Eggsy’s head tight in his hands and letting out a groan when his release hit; spilling down into Eggsy’s throat.

He knelt still for a minute, cutting off Eggsy’s oxygen, then slowly eased back and sat down off him panting. Eggsy laid gasping and moaning, hands fisting at the carpet wanting to reach for his own dick, unable to keep the smile off his face.

After a few minutes Harry rolled Eggsy over onto his stomach, putting Eggsy’s head in his lap, and reached for the box again and taking out the soothing ointment for Eggsy’s reddened and marked ass. Eggsy sighed as Harry soothed ointment on his cheeks, mouthing idly at Harry’s limp dick laid at his lips.

Satisfied that the marks were tended to, Harry started cleaning up and putting their toys away; tucking his dick back into his pants with a sigh, earning a whimper from his boy.

“Do you want to cum for Daddy, baby boy?” he asked, running a hand down the corset slowly; stopping at the tip of the cage. Eggsy whimpered and nodded. “Not yet. You’ll wear the cage until I’m ready to let you cum; and it may not be tonight at all. You disobeyed me and you need to make up for it.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy murmured, rubbing his cheek on Harry’s groin.

Harry gathered Eggsy up into his arms, giving him the box of toys so they weren’t leaving it out in the den for Daisy to find, and stood; carrying Eggsy upstairs to their bed. He put the box away before starting to undress Eggsy, hands and mouth roaming slowly as he worked. Eggsy laid limp, still hard in the cage despite the uncomfortable tightness, a satisfied little grin on his face.

When Eggsy was naked, Harry stripped down to his underwear and laid down beside him; tucking him into his arms again; soothing Eggsy more as he whispered praise softly and let his hand roam slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry summoned Merlin and Tequila to his office after another long day, tasking Liam with picking up and watching Jason as well as Daisy for the night. He had a plan to finally get Merlin and Tequila to talk about their feelings; and he needed his liquor collection for that.

After Liam and Daisy left again with Jason, Merlin and Tequila came to Harry’s office; neither surprised to see Eggsy kneeling in Harry’s knees on the couch facing him, both smiling about something as they talked together.

Eggsy’s position was part of Harry’s plan but he also knew that Eggsy needed to kneel for a while; he had a bit of a rough day.

Merlin settled on the other end of the couch with a sigh, tired from still working on getting steady on his legs and certainly feeling his old age. Tequila pulled up a chair from in front of Harry’s desk and plopped down, slouching. Eggsy got comfortable and squirmed to put his head on Harry’s thigh, nuzzling his face against the fabric of Harry’s trousers contentedly.

“Tell me, what’s the main thing stopping both of you from getting more serious about each other.” Harry told them, hand busy almost petting Eggsy’s head.

“Well, I’m old,” Merlin shrugged. “I believe I’ve told you that plenty.”

He nodded and turned to look at Tequila. “Do you hate the thought of a partner thirty years your senior?”

“Honestly, not as much as I thought I would a few years ago. My parents had a significant age difference; twenty-two years, so it’s not totally foreign to me.”

“What’s the hang-up then? You’re already living together and raising a child. You’ve been fucking just as long.”

“Last time I fell and said anything, I was burned bad.”

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh at his best friend. “Does it have anything to do with being mostly chair bound now?” he asked. “Because I’m hearing some old excuses that need to be put to rest. You know you shouldn’t judge a new relationship by an ex-lover; you told me that when I came to you like a love sick pup.”

“Well, it does make me often feel like since I’m now like this, there’s really no point in tryin’. Nobody wants an old gimp.”

“You’re not a gimp,” Tequila told him, his tone telling Harry that was a conversation they had frequently. “Dammit, Duff; you said you’d quit that.”

Merlin shrugged at him, sighing, and crossed his arms. “Kinda hard to since I hear every day how I’m not as good as I used to be.”

Harry let out a soft growl, hand tightening in Eggsy’s hair slightly making Eggsy tense worried for a moment. “Who the fuck has said that about you?”

He shrugged again and shook his head. “Just about everyone, present company excluded of course. When you’re connected to all comms and it’s common for someone to forget they’re connected to me,” He paused and gave a pointed look at Harry and Eggsy both. “You hear and see things you’re better off not having known.”

“Looks like I’ll have to take everyone down a notch or two.”

“Much as you like to dole out punishment, be sure and change your trousers afterward.”

“I actually didn’t mean to stream to you and you easily could have disconnected when you realized what was going on.”

“Please, you like being watched just as much as I like to watch; perverted old fuck.”

Harry chuckled quietly. “So, are you going to get your heads out of the sand and do something about this obvious infatuation you have going on together?”

“Why though? I’m just going kick it to the grave in a few years, how’s that fair to anyone?”

“A few years of something happy and good, or your last few years being alone and miserable. That’s your choice.”

Merlin just sighed and shrugged, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. Harry let out a slow breath, fighting the urge to let frustration get to him, making himself focus on his hand in Eggsy’s hair to keep himself calm.

###############

The next day Harry had all offending agents on an obstacle course. But instead of going easy on them at all, he bound all their legs together; bending them so they had to get around on their knees; wanting them to know how much of a struggle it was for someone with part of their legs missing.

Just to prove he wasn’t showing favoritism, Eggsy volunteered to run the course with the agents; though Harry didn’t make his bonds as tight as the others. Naturally Eggsy did well on the course, using his parkour skills and upper body strength to his advantage.

Being a show off and wanting to rub it in a few faces, Eggsy completed the course three times before he tapped out too exhausted to continue.

Eggsy pulled himself over to where Harry sat watching, again just showing off that he could easily get around better than the others, and fell at Harry’s feet on the set of bleachers; knees raised up.

“Alright, untie me. I’m fuckin’ spent.”

Harry smiled and took the ropes off Eggsy’s legs; lifting them into his lap to massage away the pain he knew Eggsy had to be feeling.

“So, being bound by your legs, how’d that feel?”

He shrugged, lying on his back on the seat. “I was too busy being a shit to really notice honestly.”

Harry nodded, taking off Eggsy’s sneakers and socks. Eggsy settled into Harry’s hold with a smile, closing his eyes to enjoy the sun on his face and Harry’s hands on him.

One by one the agents all failed and gave up trying to complete the obstacle course, everyone laid around on the grass aching and breathless. Harry noticed them and sighed, picking up the whistle he had wrapped around his wrist; inadvertently scaring Eggsy and almost making him levitate at the totally unexpected noise.

“Oooh goddammit, Harry!” he groaned at him, tensing for a moment before making himself relax. Harry was too busy yelling at the agents to keep going to hear him. Eggsy groaned and went limp again with a sigh.

Harry reached for Eggsy’s hand, feeling him relaxing slowly, yelling at the agents still. Neither knew Merlin and Tequila were tucked under the bleachers watching the agents being punished for their harshness toward Merlin; both feeling a little guilty but knowing something had to be done to get back the respect Merlin deserved.

##########

Harry kept the agents on the obstacle course until Pamela came out and put an end to the almost torture; knowing she would have an entire ward full of downed agents if she didn’t say anything. Eggsy couldn’t help laughing when Pamela snatched Harry’s whistle from him and wouldn’t give it back despite Harry’s demands.

She sent the agents back inside and shooed Harry and Eggsy off before going back to Medical and readying her staff for the flood of agents she knew was coming.

Harry and Eggsy went back to his office, Harry still upset with his agents and their awful behavior. Eggsy settled him in his chair and made him a drink before changing into clean, comfortable clothes and getting down under Harry’s desk to work on calming him down again.

Harry sat quietly for a while, reclined back slightly, eye closed and hand tangled in Eggsy’s hair again; trying to concentrate on Eggsy rubbing and nuzzling on his lap.

After a few minutes he let out a long breath and sat up, his hand moving to rub on Eggsy’s throat; thumb caressing along Eggsy’s jawline. Eggsy grinned up at him, his own hand rubbing on Harry’s calf slowly.

“Feel better now, Daddy?” he asked quietly.

He nodded, suddenly exhausted, lifting Eggsy high enough for a kiss before settling him down again. “I will be, my dearest boy. I have such a sight to enjoy and it’s so beautiful to see you like this. It’s become addictive.”

Eggsy grinned up at him, nuzzling his thigh. “Would you like me down for you daily?” he offered. “I don’t mind at all; I’d like to try if you want.”

Harry smiled fondly. “It’s been a while since you’ve kept me warm while you’re down there. I think having that initiative will help me feel less worried about your knees going out before you’re thirty.” He scooted Eggsy up under the desk completely and boxed him in; spreading his thighs comfortably as Eggsy worked his pants open and took him into his mouth, biting back a moan when he felt Eggsy’s throat at his tip.

It seemed Eggsy had no gag reflex to really speak of unless Harry was slamming into his throat and trying to gag him purposely.

Eggsy welcomed the fuzziness, his mind leaving the cage he still wore; going on the third day with it on most of the day. Harry took pity and let him take it off to sleep and no longer kept him hard in the cage, but he still wore it as his punishment for disobeying Harry about the calendar photoshoot.

Harry went back to his busy work after nudging Eggsy to move his mouth on him slowly; needing the distraction to keep himself sat at his desk and not going off on his agents again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> background character death. 
> 
> sorry it's so short. I'll try for a longer one in a little while. 💜

Eggsy woke with a jolt, feeling something cold and metal snap around his wrists. He had been on a mission; Kingsman had gotten a tip on Badger and Harry sent Eggsy and Percival out to investigate it. Everything went south quickly and now Eggsy found himself cuffed and bound to a hard metal chair.

Trying not to panic, Eggsy rolled his wrists slowly; groaning as he tried to find a light in the pitch-black room. He could almost hear movement beside him and hoped it was only Percival in the same predicament.

He let out a murmur, hope and relief filling him when his comm crackled softly. Harry knew. Harry was on his way with the rescue squad. He could just barely hear the other men talking over comms, Harry giving orders.

A hard smack knocked Eggsy out of that hopeful area, making him let out a groan at the unexpected blow to his jaw. He barely had time to catch his breath before he was punched repeatedly. He tried to kick out but found his ankles were bound to the chair as well; so he tried to dodge the blows, knocking the chair back. That proved to be a mistake though, the hard metal chair and the metal cuffs caused both his wrists and a few fingers to break. He laid stunned for a moment before hauling himself over onto his knees, using the chair to protect him as he shoved to his feet and rammed backward toward the assailant. He couldn’t see where whoever was in the room was at, but his unexpected fighting caused them to retreat back a few steps; feet loudly scuffling on the floor, giving Eggsy a chance to follow the noise.

He kept the attack with the chair, bent to use the legs trying to stab them, hearing Percival struggling with his own assailant. He rammed his attacker with the chair, hearing them fall, then let out a yell; finding the other in the room; and ran to barrel himself into them to help Percival.

He knocked the second person down and quickly turned to ram the chair legs into them; hearing a sickening squilch and felt something warm and wet splash up onto his pant leg.

“You alright, Percival?” he asked panting, cringing when he tried to roll his wrists again. He felt the cuffs around his ankles and shook his head; only an organization with such a ridiculous name would bind someone’s ankles to a chair and not take into account that they should have hitched the cuffs higher to catch on the support bar.

His feet had gotten mostly free when he dumped the chair back. It was like they were purposely making his escape easy.

After a minute without a response, Eggsy perked up again and listened closely. “Percival, status report. Are you alright?”

He heard a soft groan from across the room and shuffled his way over, having some difficulty carrying the chair with his wrists and fingers broken, dumping himself into the floor again as best he could beside where Percival laid injured and bleeding.

“Where are you hurt?”

“They stabbed me.” Percival groaned; holding his hand over the wound on his chest.

Eggsy bent and felt along Percival’s abdomen and chest for the wound, cringing when he smelled the blood as he found it but turning onto his side to lean and press his temple against the wound to help slow the blood.

“Harry’ll be here soon, don’t worry,” he told Percival; tucking his knees close to his head so he could prop up just a little bit.

Percival let out a sigh but didn’t voice his doubt that he would be alive when Harry arrived; taking a blade almost directly to the heart, he knew his fate was grim.

############

Kingsman hit the hidden hive two hours after Percival faded from consciousness. Harry led them, determined to get his agents back again safe. He wasn’t going to let his men down.

Eggsy jolted again when the door to the cell burst open and he was blinded by bright lights. He panicked and rolled ready to fight, flipping the chair and holding it out in front of him determined to stay alive. 

The lights dimmed as Eggsy backed into a corner and he was almost able to see enough to barely recognize Kingsman tac gear. He groaned and let the chair fall from his hands, grunting when the cuffs pulled on his broken wrists.

“About fuckin’ time,” he grumbled, letting an agent step up to free him from the cuffs. “Where’s Arthur?”

“Tearassin’ through lookin’ for you, you springy shit,” Tequila told him. “You alright?”

Eggsy nodded, grinning now; he was safe, even if his knight was Tequila this time. “Mostly. Wrists and few fingers are busted though; damn chair’s metal.”

He leaned on Tequila as he was taken out of the cell, relief and warmth falling over him when he spotted Harry; fully decked out in his own tac gear and viciously tearing through looking for him and Percival.

Harry spotted the two and shouldered his gun quickly, scooping Eggsy up into his arms and running to get him out to a waiting van. Eggsy was surprised to feel the fuzziness again but he welcomed it, snugging himself to Harry.

The next thing he was aware of was his hands being wrapped carefully. He came out of the fuzziness enough to realize someone who wasn’t Harry was tending to him. He let out a whimper, not knowing he was tucked into Harry’s arms still, and tried to back away from the medic; yanking his arms back and tucking his hands to his chest.

“Come on, let Pamela help you,” Harry told him, his tone dominant but still gentle with his boy. “It’s alright.”

Eggsy whimpered but held his arms out again slowly, trembling. Harry shushed him gently, working to put him under so he could be treated.

############

By the next afternoon Eggsy was treated and released from medical. Harry took him home to let him rest and start to recover. He tried to get Eggsy to relax for his allotted few days off post mission, tried to be the one to take care of him, but Eggsy wanted to take care of Harry like he’d always done.

Harry finished plating lunch and getting it on the table, calling for Eggsy, Liam, and Daisy. Daisy came in first, climbing up into her usual chair at the table. Eggsy and Liam followed as Harry put tea at the table, both looking at a bit of Daisy’s homework trying to figure it out. Eggsy had one of her textbooks and Liam had the work packet.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, settling Eggsy to sit down; looking at the book over his shoulder. He easily recognized a history lesson about Arthur and his knights.

“Well, the packet and the book say totally different things. We’re tryin’ to find something at least similar but we ain’t findin’ anything,” Liam told him, giving Harry the work packet.

Harry nodded, gathering the book and packet; tucking them together and putting them over on the counter. “Let’s worry about that later, no homework during meal times; especially on a Saturday.”

“Weekend homework always blowed big ones.” Eggsy grumbled. “I don’t remember having so much when I was in primary though.”

“Did they even have homework when you were in primary, Harry?” Liam asked; not realizing his innocent, honest inquiry could be taken as a joke on Harry’s age. He knew he said something wrong when Eggsy immediately looked up at him with a slight glare.

“No, not so much; only when assignments weren’t finished in class or a student needed extra work in an area.” Harry answered easily, reaching to help Eggsy lift and hold his glass for a drink; his mending wrists still weak and fingers unable to grip heavier than a utensil.

Eggsy grinned at Harry, always feeling special and fuzzy when Harry tended to him, leaning up for a kiss. “I can find you a bit of extra work,” he teased playfully.

Harry just sighed at him and shook his head, hoping his loose lips were due to the pain medication he was currently on. Eggsy snickered and took another kiss before turning back to his food. He wanted to enjoy the time off he had with his loves, not let everyone get stressed over trivial happenings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one, I'm sorry. my knees are killing me today so it's uncomfortable to sit for long. I'll try to get a longer one later.

Eggsy came back to headquarters after the weekend, ready to be back to work helping Harry track more of the terrorist group. He didn’t want to stay home for a week and be in Liam’s hair. He’d rather keep Harry company, taking a break from kneeling in favor of letting his body rest and heal, staying lounged with Harry on the couch in his office while Harry worked.

Harry noticed Eggsy again fidgeting with the braces on his wrists; splinted fingers giving him difficulty; and reached to still him.

“You won’t heal if you keep that up.”

“Can’t help it, it itches like a fucker.”

“That means it’s healing. There’s Benadryl in my desk if you’re that annoyed with it.”

Eggsy groaned and tried to roll over onto his stomach so he could pin his hands under his chest and Harry couldn’t stop him from fidgeting with the braces. Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s chest and pressed down carefully, stopping him; brow quirking, a quiet challenge for him to keep it up.

“Fine,” he huffed, rolling to get to his feet. He went to the desk and rummaged through until he found his allergy medicine. “But, don’t let me get looped on this shit. Fuckin’ hate drowsy meds.”

Harry smiled at him, adjusting the pillow nudged at his hip so Eggsy’s head would be comfortable again; snugging him close when he laid down with him. Eggsy groaned, itching slowly getting worse, and tucked one arm around Harry’s thigh with his hand tucked under.

Harry’s hand went to tangle in Eggsy’s hair, scritching and tugging gently. “Are you sure that’s comfortable?”

“Pressure helps take my mind off it. Like how sometimes I get the urge to kype something; sit on my hands, itching goes away and I behave. Mostly.”

“Partially,” Harry corrected with a grin. “You’re not totally innocent.”

Eggsy smiled, snicking a quiet laugh. “Wouldn’t’ve caught you if I was, right?”

“Oh yes, I’ve lived my life waiting for a hot young thing to come steal my heart and whisk me away.” He tugged a little more firm on Eggsy’s hair, earning a little muffled noise. “Now behave and let me finish so we can go home on time tonight. I do have plans for you.”

Eggsy snorted and made himself comfortable, reading the information on the laptop screen with Harry.

#################

After a few days in the braces, Eggsy took them off and refused to put them back on; unable to do his job with them. Harry wanted to argue but knew he wouldn’t listen.

Eggsy came in with more intel files, dropping them on Harry’s desk with a tired sigh. “Anderson’s back; Merlin’s got him in debrief but wants you to sit in.”

“And if I find myself too indisposed?”

“Requested but not required he says. Not sure what’s got you indisposed though.”

Harry shrugged, putting the files away in a drawer for later use, and reclined his chair back; folding his hands in his lap. 

“Hypothetically speaking, if I were to mistake one of my little pills for a pain reliever; say for an aching back; and find myself in a predicament that requires a young, spry thing for helping relieve the outcome. How should I handle that?”

“You really mistook your Viagra for Naproxcin?”

“Not yet, but I am old and half blind. Maybe I read the wrong label on the bottles by mistake.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh at him and shook his head, hands on his hips. “Alright, you go on and make that overlook and we’ll go together to the debrief; see how long you can handle yourself.”

He expected Harry to not take the challenge, they were trying to cut back on office romps for Merlin’s sake and sanity. Harry reached into another drawer, not looking away from Eggsy, and blindly reached in for his stash of pills; popping a little blue pill into his mouth without looking at which bottle he grabbed then stood and rounded to Eggsy, tucking him in under his arm as they left his office together.

In the meeting hall, Harry took his seat with Eggsy sitting to his right; making himself comfortable as he waited to see which pill he’d taken; preparing himself for Eggsy’s teasing antics.

Eggsy slipped off his shoes and eased his socked foot up into Harry’s lap, steeling his face so he wasn’t grinning and giving himself away; rubbing slowly on Harry’s groin as Merlin and Agent Anderson discussed his completed mission.

Harry let out a slow breath, reaching carefully under the table to rub on Eggsy’s foot to keep it in his lap.

He enjoyed their office teasing, Eggsy had transformed him into a man he’d never known was buried deep inside him. He certainly never expected he would enjoy most of the sexual things Eggsy got him to do.

By the time evening broke, Eggsy and Harry were still knee deep in intel and unable to make it home yet. So, Harry called Liam and told him to bring himself and Daisy to headquarters for dinner so they could spend time with Daisy before she had to go to bed.

Eggsy already had her bed upstairs ready for her knowing Harry wanted her to stay overnight; and secured an empty room for Liam.

At dinner they went down to the dining hall together; Harry carrying Daisy on his hip despite the pressure it put on his aging hips and still being on a cane. He couldn’t help feeling like a true gentleman spy with Eggsy and Liam flanking him like a couple cronies ready to fight for him if he gave the order.

He led his little family into the dining hall and settled them at the head table; having a spare seat pulled up for Liam; looking around at his present agents. He smiled when he saw a few of the agents had brought in their own families for this reason or that; he wasn’t concerned as long as everyone kept the secrets. He knew family was important to keep his agents going.

While eating Tequila came into the dining hall, giving Harry one of Merlin’s tablets.

“Sorry to interrupt, Arthur sir,” he huffed slightly breathless. “Merlin said this was important for you to see.”

Harry frowned but clicked on the tablet until he found a video; clicking play with a sigh. He didn’t expect to see Champ, Statesman’s current leader, in an obviously secret meeting with the man he recognized as the leader of Badger.

The two looked like they were two long time friends having a friendly conversation and a pleasant meal together.

“So, these two are figuratively in bed together?”

Tequila shrugged and shook his head. “I hate to think that but it’s probably wise of you to get rid of Statesman agents; all of them. Send us back stateside.”

“Us?”

“Well I’m technically Statesman, sir.”

“Who has sworn himself to Kingsman.”

He nodded, shrugging again. “So, you actually trust me to stay on here?”

Harry smiled, giving him the tablet. “Of course I do; you’re sweet on my oldest friend, you can’t be all bad then.”

Tequila smiled, huffing a soft chuckle. “Alright, thank you sir. But seriously, get them gone.” He turned and hurried away back to Merlin’s office.

Harry sighed and turned back to his food, now eyeing all the agents skeptically.


	13. Chapter 13

After sending the Statesman agents back Kentucky, Harry sent his own agents underground as a precaution. He hated going into hiding, pulling out aliases and assumed identities not only for himself but his family now. But he had a family. He had to keep them safe.

So, he packed everyone up and herded them out of London. He took them to Paris, regrettably having to torch their fairly new home to end their trail just in case Champ sent spies out after Kingsman.

Harry led Eggsy and Liam off another plane, Eggsy carrying Daisy on his back so she wasn’t lost in the crowded airport, looking around feeling a little lost and clueless for a direction for a couple minutes.

“Baggage pick-up, over there,” Eggsy prompted, hitching Daisy up higher; reading the sign posted near the ceiling.

“I see,” he sighed, fighting the urge to find a phone and check in on Merlin. “Mostly.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy teased, taking the lead. He chuckled when Harry reached up and flicked his ear. “Alright, mostly. But still.”

They got their luggage and started outside to find a cab or a way to go; finding an empty bench to sit and form a plan before anything though. Eggsy put Daisy down beside Harry then crouched in front of him; leaving the last bit of space on the bench for Liam to sit down.

While he scanned the crowd, he felt Harry put something on his back; using him as a solid surface to look at a map.

“Hey, think we’ll get a chance to go back to the beaches again while we’re here?”

Harry snorted at him, marking here and there on the map. “We have a small child, neither of us need to prance around in those ridiculous swim suits; you least of all you little tart. You’re tan enough.”

He looked when he saw Liam pull something out of his pocket; realizing he had a civilian issued cell phone and not any Kingsman tech. He reached and took it, startling him a moment, and punched in an encrypted number.

Even Eggsy didn’t recognize the language Harry spoke into the phone before restarting the phone and giving it back to Liam.

“What the hell gibberish was that?”

“Arabic, you’ll do good to learn it eventually. If I have time, I’ll start your lessons.”

Eggsy smiled and squirmed to sit down, uncomfortable crouching after so long cramped on the plane, looking up at Harry and disturbing the map.

Harry sighed at him, flicking his pen between Eggsy’s eyes.

“Hush you, child’s present.”

He chuckled and looked out at the crowd again, waiting for Harry to make a decision.

##################

Finally, after two days of staying in a little inn room, Harry had access to secret funds so he could purchase a house. He found a decent size chateau outside Paris and took his family in quickly to settle and try to get back to as much of their normal lives as possible.

He hired Daisy a private tutor so she wouldn’t struggle in a French school not being fluent yet.

Eggsy managed to secure a way of communication with Merlin and Tequila, adding a few agents he knew how to find so Harry wasn’t constantly worrying about them.

Harry came out of the room where he had been busy setting up his new office, going through to the kitchen; smiling when he heard Daisy and Liam playing in the pool out back of the house. Eggsy laid out on a lounger sunning contentedly, earbuds tucked in his ears and one of Harry’s old books in his hands.

He forgot his intentions of making a cup of tea and stood in the doorway watching the three. While he watched, he let himself drift and get distracted; something he wouldn’t commonly do when he knew danger was lurking somewhere.

A blade snicked behind him, the noise catching his ear and making him perk, and was placed against his throat. He sighed, hating himself just a little bit for not paying attention, and lifted his hands to show he was erroneously unarmed. He stepped outside, catching Liam’s attention; quickly signaling him to be still and not draw any attention toward Daisy as he moved to tuck her behind him into a corner of the pool.

Liam grunted, fighting the urge to yell for Eggsy; getting his eye when he splashed as if he slipped. Eggsy tensed and looked at the mirrored surface of his sunglasses, seeing Harry slowly approaching behind him; his stance and surrender told Eggsy that Harry was not playing around and something was happening.  
  
Slowly he dogeared the page he was reading and pulled out his earbuds as he slinked to get to his feet; hand going for the gun he had tucked behind his back. Harry moved as he sprang, grabbing the lounger and lifting it high before slamming it down into the intruder as Eggsy took out kneecaps.

Splashing from the pool told them that Liam had gotten Daisy out and was taking her to hide.

Eggsy didn’t expect to see the man on the ground looked too much like his Harry for his liking; the only difference between the two was the second Harry still had both eyes. Harry groaned at his twin brother, Dresden, stepping on his wrist to take the knife; giving him a bit of a press for his troubles.

“You got a clone or something, Harry?” Eggsy asked, gun still aimed.

He sighed and shook his head, not caring to tell Eggsy to stand down and put the gun away. Eggsy looked just a little ridiculous wearing just a tiny speedo and sunglasses as he aimed a gun at someone but Harry found himself clicking off yet another kink button.

Goddamn speedo and his Adonis lover.

“He’s my fucking brother,” he replied, hands on his hips. “What do you want, Dresden?”

“And how’d he fuckin’ find us?”

“I live here you goddamn poof,” Dresden groaned at them. “Saw you in town this morning and followed you.”

“Galahad,” Harry prompted annoyed. Eggsy smiled and shot at Dresden’s shins; not missing the way Harry’s hands squirmed at his hips. “He’ll do that any time I tell him to if you keep up with that language at him.”

Dresden groaned at him again and surrendered, falling to his back on the grass. Harry nodded once and turned to Eggsy. “Keep him here while I get bandages.”

Eggsy watched a little dumbly as Harry went back inside to gather supplies to doctor his unexpected brother’s wounds. Harry came back and crouched, ripping Dresden’s pant legs down and off so he could get to the bullet wounds, setting to work digging them out and wrapping the bleeding spots.

“Ok so now we’re showing care then?” Eggsy asked, gun still aimed.

“This is unfortunately how we’ve greeted each other in the last twenty years. I made the mistake of not having a weapon so I had to let you extend my half of the pleasantries.”

Eggsy sighed and shook his head at the two, finally lowering his aim. “How’d you know it were him?”

“Call it twin intuition, but honestly he’s reeked of alcohol for years and it’ll never go away.” He finished doctoring the wounds and sat back on his heels with a sigh. “What do you want?”

“Not to ‘ave been shot in my fuckin’ knees for starters,” Dresden spat; surprising Eggsy with another small difference. Dresden and Harry’s accents were two completely different sounds.

Harry was usually prim and proper as he spoke. Dresden sounded like a common Cockney criminal in a bad theatre show. Eggsy let out a laugh before he could stop the reaction, head back and slightly loud. Harry gave his shin a thump, telling him to behave. He sighed and pulled Dresden to his feet, calling out for Liam to bring Daisy out of hiding as he begrudgingly let his brother hold onto him as they went into the house.

Eggsy followed after making sure Liam and Daisy were on their way inside through another entrance. He took off his sunglasses as he came inside, going to the front room where he heard Harry and Dresden, not bothering to go find clothes to put on; standing at the end of a couch still in his speedo, gun still tucked in his hand not trusting Dresden at all.

“So, ‘bout Dad’s will,” Dresden told Harry as he tried to get comfortable.

Harry groaned at him and his eye rolled put upon and highly annoyed. “I’ve said many times I do not give a fuck what it says in the will. I fucking refuse to marry just for blood money.”

“Gotta protect Dad’s work, ‘arry. You wasn’t deep as me but you’re part of the legacy. You’re partial boss now.”

“Harry, I mean, considering shit right now; don’t you think you could use the money?” Eggsy asked. “Definitely could put it to good use right now.”

Harry sighed at him. “How would you feel knowing that money came from mob hits and kills then?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head. “My fucked up past and you got the balls to think I’ma judge you on yours? We can forge some fuckin’ marriage license. Take the money.”

“You’ll have to take my name.”

“ _Ooh such a hardship, Harry_ ,” he smarted off, making Harry have to fight a smile. “I do love you, you daft wanker; takin’ your name ain’t gonna be a problem and it ain’t like it’ll be a actual license so we ain’t really married and it ain’t bugging me out.”

Dresden chuckled at the two. “You already sound like an old married couple. Kinda like the kid’s mouth, Harry.”

Harry just quirked a brow at Dresden and scoffed quietly. Eggsy almost cackled at the unspoken words he knew Harry wanted to say.

“I hear it’s _very_ talented,” Eggsy joked, blowing Harry a playful kiss just to see him blush a little bit. Harry shook the lewd thoughts away and sighed at them.

“Alright, yes we are in need of some extra money; but we’re going to forge the license. Neither of us want to be married right now. How much is my half?”

Dresden shook his head and shrugged. “Seventy-five and a half million.”

Eggsy dropped the gun dumbfounded, jaw almost hitting the floor with it. He wanted to knock Harry’s head for trying to refuse that amount. Harry gave him a stern glance, reminding him to _be fucking careful with a goddamn gun Eggsy, Christ on his fucking throne_ , then turned to Dresden and taking the folder he hadn’t noticed on the coffee table yet. Eggsy picked up the gun and tucked it into the back of his speedo, hands going to rest on his hips as he stepped up to look over Harry’s shoulder to read the copy of the will with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later Harry had his half of his inheritance. He called on Merlin so they could get together and find yet another new headquarters. Merlin and Tequila arrived two days after Harry’s phone call, bringing along a few basically homeless agents.

Eggsy being Eggsy, when everyone arrived and settled around Harry’s office; he brought in a tray of tea and snacks for everyone. The act in itself was fine and Harry was proud of him for taking the initiative. But this is Eggsy. He came in wearing one of Harry’s ridiculous waist aprons barely covering a tiny pair of shorts showing off the roundness of Eggsy’s ass cheeks with more material tucked between those globes than covering, and a tank shirt.

Oh, Eggsy was in deep shit later. Harry ‘s hands were already itching to dig through their box of toys. He stilled Eggsy with a hard stare, hoping he wasn’t blushing, getting a cheeky little grin in return. Merlin just laughed joyously when he saw the skimpy outfit.

“We have guests, Eggsy,” Harry told him, tone low to cover his growing want. “Be a good little slut and put on some fucking clothes.”

Eggsy grinned big, leaning against the chair Tequila sat in; hip cocked and tray tucked under his arm, displaying the bulge in his shorts.

“These are my _fucking_ clothes, Harry. You didn’t tell me we were expecting guests so I threw this on to catch up on laundry.”  
Harry almost growled, hands going to his hips. “If you don’t go put on a fucking t-shirt and trousers.”

Eggsy just laughed and left the office to find a pair of half clean pajama pants. Harry huffed and shook his head, reaching to straighten the tie he wasn’t even wearing at the moment, turning back to the group sitting around watching him.

“Sorry about that, apparently I’ve slacked in his training. He tends to forget when we’ve had time off.”

He pulled out another map and laid it out on his desk with a sigh. The agents gathered and bent over the map and listings for properties they could purchase. Eggsy came back, this time semi-appropriately dressed in one of Harry’s t-shirts and a pair of Liam’s basketball shorts; sitting himself in Harry’s lap with a proud smile. Harry reached his arm around Eggsy’s waist, their laps hidden behind the desk, and tucked his hand down into Eggsy’s shorts; surprised to feel that Eggsy had put on a cock cage.

He knew the boy’s antics were purposeful now; he wanted to be disciplined. Harry smiled against Eggsy’s shoulder and squeezed firm, curling his fingers under to stroke on Eggsy’s balls; intent on teasing him for his behavior. Eggsy smiled and squirmed, choking back a soft moan, digging his ass back into Harry’s lap.

#############

Later after everyone left, Harry sent Liam off with Daisy to find a park to spend a few hours playing; telling him Daisy needed a chance to find some children her own age. He had to deal with Eggsy’s behavior and Daisy should not be in the home to hear anything.

Harry lounged on their bed, sitting up against the headboard, waiting for Eggsy to return from the needless shopping errand he’d sent him on so he could set everything up. He wanted to give Eggsy the idea that his intentions would be soft; lighting candles around their room and making the bed look too inviting with fluffy pillows, soft blankets, and a small display of their toys waiting for him at the foot of the bed.

Eggsy came home and went to put the few groceries away in the kitchen, calling out for Harry in the almost too quiet house. He couldn’t help grinning when Harry didn’t respond. He finished in the kitchen and went to the bedroom; the only logical place Harry would be at the moment; chuckling when he saw the candlelit dim room and Harry sitting there waiting and looking like the perfect Dom.

“Strip,” Harry ordered in greeting, giving his groin a slow stroke.

Still smiling, Eggsy started taking off his clothes; going slow like a strip tease.

“No theatrics, I said strip.” Eggsy chuckled and was naked quickly. “Up here on your stomach.”

Eggsy obeyed, folding himself down slowly; keeping his hips arched. Harry’s hand smacked down on one cheek with a loud thwack, causing Eggsy to groan and squirm as Harry moved to sit on his knees so he could reach the toys at Eggsy’s feet.

“I would like to bind your wrists to the headboard,” Harry told him, stroking his fingers along Eggsy’s thighs. “But, since I’m not a complete dick; I’ll let you decide if I do; if you can handle it. Otherwise you will hold the headboard and not let go, you’re not allowed to touch yourself or me.”

Eggsy squirmed against the mattress. “If I say yes but have to dip out?”

“Of course, you can,” Harry told him, letting his tone soften to show his sincerity. “You’ll just have to tell Daddy to untie you and I will.”

Eggsy sighed thoughtfully, his feet rubbing together in a slightly nervous squirm. 

“With what?”

Harry smiled and picked up a soft leather cuff set with wide straps connected by a small length of chain; stroking it up Eggsy’s leg, over his ass and across his back; letting him feel the leather and metal before leaning so Eggsy could see it.

“Just this, my baby boy. It has a quick release on the chain you can reach as well; just in case you have to get out faster than I can get you.”

Eggsy pushed up onto his elbows and took the cuffs, looking at them while Harry continued to rub and stroke on his back; keeping his touch light and not sexual while he considered. He unsnapped the release and snapped it back a couple times then wrapped one cuff loose around his left wrist, rolling and tugging.

“What about blinding me?”

Harry shook his head, leaning to land a soft kiss between Eggsy’s shoulders. “No, my baby boy; not unless you specifically ask me for that.”

“Good. I don’t think I can handle blindfolds yet,” Eggsy sounded a little too relieved. “Long as these aren’t full on metal cuffs, I feel like I can do it; but I gotta be able to see.”

He gave the cuffs back to Harry and made himself comfortable again, draping his arms up over his head and smiling over his shoulder at Harry. Harry secured the cuffs but left them loose enough Eggsy wouldn’t feel too restricted.

“Comfortable?” he asked, stroking down Eggsy’s back again. Eggsy nodded, pillowing his head on his arm. “Unsnap them, let me see you can do it.”

Eggsy chuckled as he pulled the cuffs apart, rolling his wrists to show Harry he was free, then put them together again.

Harry kissed his shoulder before sliding to stand up so he could take his own clothes off, his eye going to the glint of metal laid between Eggsy’s thighs. Nude, Harry knelt between Eggsy’s legs; hands rubbing again.

“You’ve already caged yourself,” he said observantly, tone back to the dominate one he used when they played a little rough. “You know Daddy gets to choose your punishment. From your little stunt earlier and now this; it looks like you want to be taken rough and left hard.”

Eggsy squirmed again, spreading his legs a little wider. “Don’t you like me being locked up until you say I can cum?”

Harry couldn’t argue with that, but this time that wasn’t what he wanted. “I do,” he agreed, reaching to cup the cage and work to take it off carefully; smiling at the whimper Eggsy couldn’t hold back. Eggsy tensed for a moment and gripped the headboard tight when he felt Harry’s mouth on his hole; his beard already rough on his tender flesh. Harry indulged himself between Eggsy’s cheeks, reaching blind for the bottle of lube and spreading a bit on his hand before reaching under and holding Eggsy’s dick firm.

Eggsy let out a sigh through his nose and arched his hips up into Harry’s face, grinding back; thrusting slowly into Harry’s hand. “You like eatin’ my tiny boy pussy, Daddy?” he huffed. Harry moaned against him, sending vibrations deep inside and to his dick.

Harry licked, sucked, and tongue fucked Eggsy’s tight hole; his hand keeping with the slow roll of Eggsy’s hips, almost losing himself in the euphoria of having his mouth on Eggsy’s hole again. He could easily get himself off from just eating Eggsy out, but he wanted to last a little while longer.

But just because he wanted to delay his own orgasm, didn’t mean he intended on delaying Eggsy. In fact, his intention was the opposite. He wanted Eggsy to cum multiple times; wanting to overstimulate him and have Eggsy begging him to stop.

Eggsy groaned, the feeling of Harry’s tongue buried deep inside him too much, spilling out over the bed and Harry’s hand. Harry tongued him for a minute more before he sat up, giving Eggsy’s ass a firm slap.

“That’s one,” he announced proudly.

“What?” Eggsy asked breathless, looking back over his shoulder; hands gripping the headboard tighter. “How many you need?” He let out a loud groan when he felt something vibrating against his tender dick, thighs spreading wider automatically as he tucked his knees up under his stomach to present his ass to Harry.

Harry leaned up again, this time reaching for the side table. He picked up one of his pills and showed it to Eggsy, stroking it over Eggsy’s lips until he sucked it into his mouth; giving him a sip of water.

“Daddy wants you to cum until your balls are completely empty and you only have dust left.” Eggsy chuckled, thrusting his ass back expectantly; earning another smack. Harry’s mouth was on him again before he could take his next breath, making him draw his knees up tighter; the sting of being sensitive startling him.

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s ankles and yanked him flat again; giving his hole a rough suck. Eggsy cried out and thrashed, shoving back against Harry’s assault on his hole. But Harry’s mouth was gone again just as quick and Eggsy felt the vibrating egg pressing against his tender hole.

The next sensation he felt was the egg being taken away and replaced with the head of Harry’s dick. Harry spread Eggsy’s cheeks apart, rubbing his dick along Eggsy’s wet crack; spreading the lube and his saliva.

“Daddy, please,” he whined. He gasped and held his breath when Harry shoved in all at once; just the way he liked it most.

Bottoming out, Harry laid down along Eggsy’s back; tucking his arms around Eggsy’s waist and holding his dick tight in both hands. “Fuck your little cunt on Daddy’s dick,” he huffed into Eggsy’s ear. “Keep going even after Daddy cums inside your hole.”

Eggsy braced himself slightly to raise his hips, thrusting back as best as he could being pinned. He felt tender and on the edge of too much but he kept fucking back on Harry’s dick, unable to keep himself quiet.

“Please, Daddy, let me cum,” he panted, whimpering.

Harry nuzzled at Eggsy’s ear. “Cum for me, my baby boy,” he whispered, tightening his grip. “Cum on Daddy’s dick.”

Eggsy wailed loud and spasmed under Harry, spilling out over the mattress and Harry’s hand; the pain of overstimulation bringing tears to his eyes. But he found himself still thrusting, chasing the pain; wanting to feel it.

After he came a third time, Eggsy went limp; spent and boneless. His hands released the headboard and the cuffs unsnapped as Harry lifted him up into his lap.

“Fuck your whore, Daddy,” he panted, grasping limp at Harry as he was moved firm. “Cum inside me and mark me yours.”

Harry groaned deeply and came inside Eggsy’s overused hole; making Eggsy spasm as he orgasmed a fourth time; this time dry, unable to produce anything other than whimpering.

They stayed connected for a few minutes before Harry laid Eggsy down carefully and pulled out of his red, puffy, abused hole; putting Eggsy on his side against the mattress.

He smiled at the sight of his fucked-out boy trembling and squirming, knowing his baby boy was enjoying that fuzzy space again completely blissed out and used thoroughly. Eggsy let out a little noise when Harry plugged him, unable to keep his legs from squirming at the overstimulation that still ran through his body.

Harry would clean up later, choosing to knock the rest of the toys off onto the floor on his side of the bed and wrapping his boy up snug; holding him close and whispering praise softly into Eggsy’s ear as he coasted in the blissful subspace he loved so much.

He couldn’t even find the urge to care that Eggsy had taken his thumb into his mouth and was suckling on it; cooing and moaning contentedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry gathered his agents who were in and around Paris, sending out word to those farther out that they needed to report. He and Merlin secured a new headquarters. Merlin found it actually, not surprising anyone that he’d disappeared off to Scotland when things went to shit.

Now the main Kingsman headquarters was tucked into an old abandoned castle in the Scottish countryside.

Unable to afford purchasing the new headquarters and a fourth house, Harry decided to keep his family living at the castle. Sure, he wanted his family in their own space but he did have to conserve his funds until he was a little more secure and had Kingsman back on its feet again.

He was glad that at least Daisy seemed excited about living in an old castle. She was still young enough to believe in princess fairytales and wandered around the castle daydreaming and imagining herself a princess.

So now Harry had to rebuild Kingsman, yet again, and make sure his agents were safe. He had a duty and he wouldn’t fail. But first, he had to get Daisy through a nasty chest infection.

Pamela gave her medication but didn’t see a point in confining her to Medical, which relieved Harry. He wasn’t ready to spend his nights sleeping in a tiny set of hard chairs while they waited for the better chairs to be delivered.

Daisy however didn’t want to listen to orders and stay in bed so she could rest and heal. Harry didn’t argue with her, he just kept her in his office with him while he worked; having to let Eggsy take care of most of his busy work though, he shouldn’t have been at all surprised to learn that Eggsy could forge his signature; but all he could do was huff at his love and let him sign for him.

Eggsy again brought in lunch, fixing up a plate for Harry and Daisy each before making drinks for them and finally making his own plate.

“One of these days you’re gonna let me spoil and pamper you again,” Harry told him, trying to encourage Daisy to take a bite off her fork. “I’ve ordered a proper tub for you.”

“I do miss a proper soak. But it better be big enough for both of us to fit; I want you in there with me sometimes, too.”

Harry smiled, still trying to get Daisy to take a bite. “Just a few so you can take your medicine, Babygirl. Then you can go back to sleep if you’d like.”

Daisy nudged the fork away and shoved her thumb in her mouth instead, making Harry sigh quietly. She was only a thumb-sucker when she was sick, it was her way of telling just how awful she felt. He set her plate aside and covered it to keep it fresh and adjusted his hold on her so he could eat and not have to put her down.

“Wow. Most parents woulda just shoved that fork in the kid’s mouth,” Eggsy huffed, squirming away old memories. “I used to yell at Mum for it when she was a baby and didn’t wanna eat the disgusting food Dean bought for her.”

“She’s sick, she isn’t being difficult on purpose. Besides, I don’t really do anger and physical violence. You should know that.”

Eggsy grinned and squirmed again, this time feeling the paddle marks from last night on his ass. “No, but you like giving me a few good marks.”

Harry shrugged, smiling. “That I do.” He stood when Daisy was asleep and crossed to put her down on the couch so she could rest. Eggsy stood to put her blanket over her; looking up when JB jumped up onto the couch to lie down with her. He nudged JB off her chest and snuggled her in the blanket.

After fussing on her for a minute Eggsy sat down to finish eating, looking at a file laid open on Harry’s desk. Harry watched him, seeing a slight tremble in his limbs.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Eggsy looked up at him, frowning confused for a moment. “Yeah, why?”

Harry nodded, not convinced. “When you finish, I want you to come kneel for a while.” He saw Eggsy relax just a fraction and smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had you at my feet. We should really set up a proper schedule.”

“Sometimes I feel like doing it every day. That fuzzy place I go to; it feels really good. Dunno why ‘cause I don’t like being vulnerable and I’m really friggin vulnerable when I’m there. Guess knowing you’re watching over me helps.”

“Would you like me to tell you when to or let you decide?”

He shrugged and shook his head, trying not to rush to finish eating. “If I get to choose, I’ll be under there every spare moment I have. Might be better to let you decide when I should, unless I just really need it. If you don’t mind me doing it then.”

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “You should know I won’t mind at all,” he told him with a slight grin; situating himself to sit comfortably in his chair, taking Eggsy’s kneeling pillow out of the drawer and settling it at his feet. 

Eggsy managed to eat most of his dinner before taking off his shoes and making himself comfortable under Harry’s desk, closing his eyes and hugging an arm around Harry’s shin. He felt his rambling mind slowing when Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair carefully; scritching and tugging idly as he worked.

Harry had been suspecting Eggsy would need to go down since Paris and he was ready for it; knowing Eggsy would start feeling the pressure of everything happening. He had been ready for it but assumed Eggsy would have said something about needing to kneel. He didn’t take into consideration that Eggsy usually wanted him to take him over outside a mission.

##########

Eggsy couldn’t sleep and alcohol wasn’t helping like it used to put him to sleep. He didn’t want to keep Harry awake so he didn’t lie in bed to toss and turn; he put on a robe, the castle was chilly and a little drafty after all, and roamed around.

But Harry eventually woke and realized he was alone; and took off to find Eggsy.

He wasn’t sure where to start but he eliminated a few obvious places first. Eggsy hadn’t gone off and snuggled into Daisy’s bed with her, she was still sick and miserable; she needed to be able to rest without disruption. He wasn’t in Liam’s room, despite him being also awake and playing video games.

Eggsy wouldn’t have snuck into Merlin and Tequila’s room no matter how much he may want to snuggle with little Jason; he didn’t have a death wish.

He looked down in the kitchen but didn’t find Eggsy.

Now worried, Harry put on his glasses and clicked around until he saw Eggsy’s tracker dot on his watch. He never would have pegged Eggsy for the mechanical type and to go hiding off in the garage; but Harry went down and across the grounds to the still being remodeled garage, finding Eggsy bent over an enormous Kingsman armored truck; his feet dangling being too short to reach the ground.

The ratcheting screech of a tool told Harry he was actually working on something and not just pissing around getting into something he shouldn’t.

“So, what’s the diagnosis?” he asked, leaning on the other side of the propped hood.

Eggsy looked up at him for a moment before leaning up and grinning; balancing on his abdomen, showing off his strength and gymnast abilities again, before letting his legs dangle once more. Harry gave him an appreciative glance, leaning on his elbows.

“I dunno really, I’m not doing anything; Yancy’s back. He wouldn’t let me sleep so we came here and he’s telling me how to fix it. I really have no idea what most of this stuff does; just what you and Merlin have taught me.”

“Is he telling you that anything nefarious is coming?”

Eggsy shook his head, glancing back over his shoulder for a moment. “He’s just worried about Flower being sick. She’ll be fine, don’t start thinking it’s a bad omen for that.”

Harry nodded, reaching into the mechanic workings and adjusting to reconnect a loose hose. “Yes, she will be fine; at least she doesn’t always fight me with her medicine.”

“I only fight when it’s that drowsy shit. It always makes me so loopy and stupider.”

“You are not _stupid_ ,” Harry replied sternly, hands going to his hips. “So, you can’t fluently read foreign languages but you have a couple audio lessons and you’re better than me. That’s the only area you’ve needed improvement with in your whole time with Kingsman; you’re just so used to others treating you like shit you down yourself and think I’ll tolerate it.”

“You haven’t heard my drunk stories and it really shows, Harry,” he joked, grinning big. “Did you know I tried to imitate Mary Poppins when I was little, almost ate my knee landing.”

Harry frowned concerned again. “I keep forgetting you were forced to drink at a very young age and it honestly pisses me off each time I’m reminded. I fucking hate your mother more and more with everything I learn about her.”

Eggsy smiled and hopped down to his feet, rounding the truck over to Harry; snorting when he saw Harry wasn’t standing on a lift and he could still easily see and reach under the hood. “How fuckin’ tall are you, you damn yeti?” he teased, grinning up at him. He didn’t expect Harry to grab him up and sit him on the edge of the truck’s open space, laughing startled and putting his arms around Harry’s neck when he was settled.

“I’m not exceptionally tall, my dearest boy. I just look like I am because I’ve been standing so straight for so long.”

Eggsy smiled and bent down for a kiss, holding Harry’s face in his hands and wrapping his legs around Harry’s middle. “Yeah, I slouch like a gorilla I know.” He snuggled into Harry happily, nuzzling and kissing on him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up for slight reversed somnophilia. (if that's even a thing. IDK lol)

Eggsy woke just slightly, feeling Harry burrowing closer to him; obviously dead to the world asleep and dreaming. He smiled as Harry nuzzled, kissed, and mumbled against his back between his shoulder blades; Harry’s beard scratching pleasantly.

Eggsy let out a soft laugh, Harry’s roaming hands tickling his side, and squirmed; nudging Harry’s leg with his foot. “Hey, wake up Handsy,” he told him.

Harry mumbled and let out a sigh, on the verge of waking but still sleeping. “Lie still now, lemme make it better.”

“What?” Eggsy snorted, chuckling a little louder as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Harry. “Make what better.”

Harry’s hand moved to Eggsy’s ass, squeezing a palmful; making Eggsy inhale and fight a squirm at the sting of beard burn and flogger whipped marks. Eggsy chuckled and tensed for a moment before making himself relax as Harry kneaded his marked flesh.

“Oh, definitely no need to doctor that much; I rather like when it stings a little bit.”

Harry shook his head, moving down the bed; body waking but mind still fuzzy. He grabbed Eggsy’s cheeks in his hand and spread them wide, making Eggsy squirm and arch. “Such a beautiful sight,” he breathed, hands kneading Eggsy’s flesh. “So beautiful and only for me.”

Eggsy chuckled into his arm. “I dunno what you’re doing right now, but I’m not in a rush to stop you.” He let out a startled groan and thrashed a moment when Harry’s mouth was unexpectedly on his hole tight.

Harry woke fully when Eggsy’s taste hit his tongue. He looked up at Eggsy from his place, tongue deep in his ass, seeing he wasn’t struggling to stop his unexpected assault. He groaned and sucked hard, pressing his tongue deeper; adding a finger. Eggsy laid under Harry writhing and arching, lifting his legs up and around Harry’s shoulders; pinning Harry’s head between his thick thighs. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hips and sat up on his knees, causing Eggsy to bend head down between his thighs.

Eggsy braced himself on his arms, knowing Harry wanted him on his dick but choosing to be a brat and go for Harry’s thighs instead; bending his knees to hold Harry’s head on his ass. Harry growled when Eggsy didn’t go where he wanted him and grabbed a fistful of hair; shoving Eggsy down onto his dick and moving him roughly as his hips moved against him. Eggsy moaned around Harry, his hardness pinned upside down between them rubbing on Harry’s chest.

It wasn’t often that Harry woke so highly aroused but Eggsy wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t like he could voice an objection with Harry’s dick so deep down his throat anyways.

Harry felt his release approaching and tightened his fist in Eggsy’s hair as his hips lost a bit of rhythm; shoving down into Eggsy’s throat as he came with a loud moan, mouth leaving Eggsy’s ass as his head fell back and he spasmed; arms tightening around Eggsy’s waist.

Still deep in Eggsy’s throat, Harry laid Eggsy on his back; grabbing Eggsy’s hardness and giving it a dry stroke before swallowing it down. Eggsy laid squirming, rolling his hips slowly as Harry moved on his dick; unable to move on Harry with his head pinned.

He wasn’t too concerned with breathing at the moment, he could hold his breath for a while, and kept Harry’s dick tight in his throat; whimpering and moaning against him as he fell over his edge.

Harry released Eggsy with a pop but kept his hips down as he raised to look down between their bodies at him. Eggsy was red from lack of air but laid looking peaceful as ever, as if he would welcome a suffocating death as long as it was Harry’s dick he was choked on as he died.

After another minute Harry pulled away, letting Eggsy breathe again finally as he plopped down on his side of the bed, spent and buzzy.

“Should I even ask what you were dreaming of?” Eggsy asked, still a little breathless and voice rough through his abused throat.

“I was reading about how sometimes people have found they enjoy the thought of their partner starting on them while they’re sleeping. Guess my mind reversed it because I’m almost positive I definitely was not awake fully at first.”

Eggsy chuckled, turning his head to look at Harry; his head still near Harry’s knees. “No, you weren’t. Kinda had me worried for a moment. You wanna try it some time? Like wait ‘til I’m just under and then have at me?”

Harry shrugged, reaching a hand to rub on Eggsy’s thigh. “Or, since I’m sure that’ll throw you for bad, you could wait til I’m out and then come sit on my face.”

Eggsy pulled himself to sit up so he could come back up to lie down beside Harry; curling up to his side with a grin, tangling their legs together as Harry pulled their blanket up. “You’d like that, you dirty old man.”

He nodded, lightly stroking his fingers over Eggsy’s arm slowly. “I do believe eating arse is my favorite honestly. It’s always seen as disgusting and totally inappropriate but I can’t seem to get enough.”

“Kinda like how I want you to face fuck me like a mad man. I could die happily choking on a dick. Such a way to go, too. Makes for great stories at the funeral.”

“Exactly. You could sit on my face and smother me with your arse and I wouldn’t be coming back to haunt you maliciously.”

Eggsy snickered and nuzzled on Harry’s chest. “We’re a couple perverted old fucks, huh? You definitely do not go around lookin’ like you’re such a kinky fucker; suited up and all posh, people will assume you sneer at the thought of sex at all, even the vanilla shit.”

Harry smiled into Eggsy’s hair, reaching up and tugging gently; making Eggsy squirm beside him and pull tighter to his side with a happy little noise.  
They laid together in silence for a while and Eggsy managed to drift off again until the alarm screeched. Eggsy went to shower while Harry dressed for their busy day, his body pleasantly aching.

After getting clean and letting Harry fuss over tending to his marks, Eggsy dressed and followed Harry out of their room and down to Merlin’s office to wait for him to arrive. Merlin and Tequila lived offsite at an old family home that had belonged to Merlin’s line for generations.

While they waited, Harry sitting in an armchair, Eggsy knelt at Harry’s feet; head laid on Harry’s thigh and a smile on his face as Harry’s fingers went through his hair, scritching and tugging idly, putting him into the fuzziness he liked so much.

##################

Harry found himself tasked with a rare mission that required his skills but didn’t allow him to bring Eggsy along with him. He was alone, not even having present back up just in case things went south.

Eggsy was terrified when he learned Harry would have to go off alone and unprotected, the fuzziness thinning and disappearing the moment Harry disappeared onto the waiting jet. He stood watching the jet leave the hangar and take off down the runway, trembling.

“Hey, you alright?” Tequila asked, putting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder to steady him on his feet.

“I dunno,” Eggsy rasped, fighting the urge to hit his knees and scream. He felt every nerve ending stinging and trembling, groaning as the pain fell onto him. “He’s gone.”

Tequila sighed softly and nudged Eggsy to lean into his side; he had to get Eggsy away from prying eyes who would undoubtedly torture him for showing such a weakness. Eggsy managed two steps before his knees buckled and Tequila had to carry him; taking him to Merlin’s office almost panicked.

“What’s going on?” Merlin asked, standing carefully and stepping over as Tequila put Eggsy on the couch.

“I really don’t know. We saw Harry off and then boom, he’s shaking, sweating, and pale. He couldn’t walk at all.”

Merlin held Eggsy’s chin carefully, frowning when he saw Eggsy’s almost too dilated eyes; his blue irises just a thin sliver around the blackness. “What did you take, Galahad?” he asked, assuming Eggsy was high on something and having a bad spin.

Eggsy whimpered and pulled away from the man who wasn’t his Dom, pulling tighter into the corner of the couch. Tequila stood and rummaged in Merlin’s desk, looking for the stuff they gave agents when they needed to counteract a bad drug reaction. He found the dispenser and brought it over, injecting Eggsy’s neck quickly. Eggsy threw himself over the back of the couch terrified and hurried to a corner for protection, needing to get away from the two men intent on hurting him.

“Goddammit,” Merlin huffed and went back to his desk to call for medics. He would have to start random drug tests apparently now. He wouldn’t tolerate drug abuse within Kingsman.

When the medics arrived Eggsy put up a screaming fight, resulting in being sedated so he could be taken for treatment and detoxed. Merlin and Tequila followed, both wanting to find out what Eggsy had taken to make him react so bad before Merlin called Harry off his mission.

In Medical, Pamela and her team ran bloodwork and a urine test; everyone working to find out what was going on.

Merlin looked up when she came into the little waiting room with Eggsy’s test results. Pamela sighed and shook her head, giving him the file.

“He’s 100% absolutely clean and sober. He’s not under any influence except caffeine and that’s not even an excess.”

“There’s no way his behavior wasn’t a bad trip, Pam.”

She shrugged and shook her head. “Are you saying I tested wrong?”

“No, I’m saying it could be something new and untraceable by typical means. He was high off his gourd in my office. Maybe Harry gave him something so we’d be forced to pull him off because he didn’t want to leave?”

Pamela huffed at him, hands going to her hips. “You are fucking ridiculous if you think Harry would pull that kind of stunt. Maybe it’s separation anxiety? I mean, he’s pretty reliant on Harry and he’s always with him. Makes more sense than him being a druggie.”

Merlin shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, he’s got that Liam fellow around now; and he’s had his own drug past. Maybe he laced something?”

“Would have shown up in the tests. And Liam’s a good kid, don’t you go dragging him through the mud.”

Merlin sighed, rubbing his head and dragging his hands down his face frustrated. “I dunno. Just keep him under until Harry returns; it’s only a few days.”

Pamela nodded, giving his shoulder a sympathetic pat before turning to go back to her duties. Merlin sat for a few minutes longer before he pulled himself up and started back to his office feeling a little helpless.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry came back three days later, exhausted and ready for downtime with Eggsy. But when he was greeted off the jet by Tequila instead; he was fairly heartbroken. He sighed, giving Tequila the files he stole, needing a hot shower and a soft bed.

“Where’s my boy?”

Tequila sighed at him. “He had a big freak out when you left; Duff ordered him sedated ‘til you got back because we didn’t know what else to do.”

Harry let out a growl, startling him back a step as Harry pushed past him; turning to follow as he stormed through to get to his boy. Harry burst through into Medical, startling the staff gathered around the nurses’ station.

“Where the fuck is he?” he hissed furious. He looked down the hall and saw Merlin coming out of a room; growling again and going to him. He looked into the room and saw Eggsy laid unconscious, infuriating him.

“What happened, why is he unconscious?”

Merlin shook his head, following Harry back into the room. “We don’t know. John says after you left, he turned cold and clammy. We suspected he was high on something but Pam ran tests and didn’t find anything in his system.”

Harry glowered at him. “High how?”

“Sweaty, chilled, eyes blown black. Freaked out when we gave him the detox injection.”

Harry turned back to Eggsy, looking him over; mind racing. He went through Eggsy’s symptoms then slowly realized what happened and how bad he messed up.

“No, he’s not high; he’s dropped. Bad from the sounds of it. I should’ve known to put him under before I left. Goddammit I’m fucking stupid.”

They looked back when the door opened again and Pamela came into the room.

“Wake him,” Harry ordered even as she stepped up to do just that. “He shouldn’t have ever been sedated in this state. This will never happen again, Pamela.”

Merlin let out a sigh as the anesthetic drip was slowed and stopped and the IV was taken out of Eggsy’s arm; looking through some Dom/Sub information he pulled up on his tablet. Harry took off his suit jacket and tie; unbuttoning a few buttons and rolling up his sleeves before taking off his shoes and belt, rolling Eggsy onto his side and getting up on the bed beside him.

“Might’ve been wise for one of us to have read up on things more carefully,” Merlin mumbled, settling himself in a chair. “I’m not privy to a lot of this culture, Harry.”

Harry shook his head, calming slowly. “It’s my fault. I should’ve known; the way he’s been so clingy lately. Then I had to leave with very little warning and no chance to prepare him.”

“Is there any other dominates that he could go to in your absence?”

“I honestly don’t know. We don’t tend to socialize within the culture. We’re both still learning.”

Merlin sighed at him. “I would suggest you try to find someone you can both trust.”

Harry nodded, leaning to nuzzle and kiss on Eggsy while he waited for him to wake up again.

################

Eggsy woke a couple hours later, immediately clinging to Harry and not letting go. Harry took him back to their room knowing he would be more comfortable there, putting him in comfortable clothes and lying with him in bed.

“You left,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s chest; hands snaking up under Harry’s t-shirt. “You left _me_.”

Harry sighed, tightening his hold. “I’m so sorry, my baby boy,” he soothed, nuzzling on Eggsy’s ear as he spoke softly.

“What did I do wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing. I had a mission. But I should’ve put you under before I left. I should’ve known a drop was an eventuality.”

Eggsy trembled, pulling tighter to him. “I thought you weren’t coming back and then everything went dark. I didn’t like that at all; it was terrifying.”

“What do you need me to do?”

He shrugged, trembling getting steadier. “I want the fuzzy back. It’s peaceful there.”

Harry nodded and kissed him. “I’m going to draw you a bath first; then if you’d like, we’ll come back to bed and refresh your paddle marks. That usually puts you down good.”

“Don’t leave me, please Daddy.”

Harry smiled and sat up, keeping Eggsy tucked in close; nuzzling and kissing on him as he got him up to his feet; leading him to the bathroom.

It was hard starting the water and putting in the fizzy balls and oils one handed, but Harry naturally managed with little fuss; unwilling to take the contact away from Eggsy so he could work easier. 

“Would you like me in the tub with you?”

Eggsy whimpered and nodded, fisting at Harry’s shirt. Harry undressed both of them and eased them into the hot water; holding firm between his legs against his chest. Eggsy squirmed around, grabbing a soft cloth off the towel rack and Harry’s body wash.

“You don’t have to do that, my baby boy. Let me wash you.”

Eggsy huffed at him, glaring when Harry stilled and held his wrist. “I take carea you after a mission. It’s my responsibility.” He rolled his wrist and broke the hold, resuming washing Harry. “I _need_ to right now.”

“I’d much rather you relax and rest.”

“Hush,” Eggsy ordered; washing Harry’s face carefully. “I just need to do this.”

Harry sighed and surrendered to him, letting Eggsy clean the grime and stress of his mission away; starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Eggsy moved slowly, scrubbing and soaping up Harry everywhere he could reach; his breathing evening out and feeling that peaceful fuzziness.

When Harry was cleaned and rinsed, Eggsy snugged to him again, nuzzling on Harry’s scruff. “Is that better, Daddy?” he whispered.

Harry smiled, leaning down for a kiss. “Yes, my baby boy. I enjoyed that very much. Would you like to do this more often?”

Eggsy nodded, sighing when Harry started cleaning him with a fresh cloth; going limp against him. “I wanna take carea you like you do me. Just don’t go far right now, yeah?”

He chuckled, lifting a foot to click a button to start the jacuzzi jets; sighing when one hit on his aching back and started soothing the sore muscles. “I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

“I didn’t mean to go so far off my head. Everything just went black when you left and it freaked me out bad. Then Merlin tried to put me down but I didn’t let him. He ain’t a Dom and he ain’t mine.”

Harry let out a sigh, kissing Eggsy gently; nipping at his lip. “When you get settled though we’re gonna have to talk about preparing for another drop; I want you to have someone you can trust to take care of you if I’m not available. I won’t take missions often but it’ll happen and I won’t let you be without someone again.”

Eggsy whimpered and pulled tighter to him. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“I know, my baby boy. But you can’t drop like that again without someone who knows what to do. We’ll research and see where we can find others like us first and I need you to behave, alright?”

He sighed but nodded, nuzzling on Harry and holding tighter to him.

After the water turned too cold, Harry managed to get the out of the tub and Eggsy let him dry them off and take him back to bed. Harry dressed Eggsy again comfortably and laid with him again; holding him close.

Eggsy laid limp in Harry’s arms, hands roaming on Harry’s chest slowly; letting the fuzziness take over his mind. Harry laid holding Eggsy, letting him grope, getting his phone and searching around for more information that could lead him to finding another Dom that could watch over and take care of Eggsy in his absence.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry searched online and chatted with a few people before he was directed to a local Domme for a face to face meeting. He would be talking to the woman at the club she owned, during regular hours and at night, so he had to dress like he belonged so he wouldn’t be singled out and ostracized within five seconds.

Again, he felt a little ridiculous wearing his leather pants, but it was the only pair he owned that was club appropriate. But this was for Eggsy, again, so he shoved himself into the tight leather and one of the snug Henley shirts Eggsy had picked out for him.

Eggsy again being Eggsy and intent on having fun, put on his own leather pants and a tight, short sleeve muscle shirt. In their readings they found that sometimes a Sub would wear something to show others they were taken and who their Dom was and Eggsy quickly fell for the lust of showing the world he belonged to Harry.

Unable to deny Eggsy, Harry had a soft velvet collar made for him; choosing a coppery red color and a silver ring with H. HART engraved on it.

When they were dressed, Harry sat on the side of the bed and took the collar out of his side table drawer; smiling as Eggsy wordlessly slid down onto his knees in front of him, facing away, so he could put it around his neck. He couldn’t resist giving Eggsy’s neck a loving stroke after fastening the collar’s clasp

“Is that too tight?”

Eggsy shivered and shook his head, reaching up to feel the metal ring and the engraved name. “Is it weird that I really don’t want to take it off?”

Harry smiled and bent down, kissing under Eggsy’s jaw. “Well, you can easily cover it when we’re working so I’d really like if you didn’t take it off. Think you can do that for me?”

He nodded, stroking Harry’s arms idly and nuzzling his bicep. “Yes, Daddy.”

After a few more kisses they separated and got ready to leave; looking in on Daisy and making sure she was sleeping before going out to their cab. Terry would drop them off a couple blocks away from the club so nobody made a fuss; just in case there was a set of rules Harry needed to know about first.

At the club Harry gave the doorman the summons he was instructed to print off and took Eggsy’s hand as they stepped inside. Instead of the loud music like at the club in Barcelona, this club played seventies and eighties music. It was expectedly dark with mostly neon and black lights dimming the way.

Harry was directed to a private office. He knocked, snorting a little unimpressed when the door opened automatically and revealed a woman sitting at the desk. She dressed simply, not like any of the clientele inside the club, wearing a soft but revealing silk dress and her hair up in a slightly sloppy bun.

She exuded the air of a dominant; sitting back in a relaxed stance, heeled feet propped up on the edge of the desk, and two Subs kneeling on either side of the desk waiting for her to give them an order.

“Mr. Hart?” she asked, waving them inside and pressing a button to shut the door.

Harry nodded, feeling Eggsy trembling nervous. “Harry, please, madam.”

She nodded slightly, smiling, and motioned to the soft chair she had waiting for him. Harry saw a kneeling pillow in front of the chair and felt a little better; she had asked him what his Sub required to sit and the pillow certainly looked more comfortable than the one Eggsy used at home. Eggsy went to his knees without prompt, folding himself to drape in Harry’s lap and kneel quietly while Harry talked to the woman.

“You will address me as Dawna,” she told Harry. He nodded, reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head. “You had some questions?”

Harry let out a sigh, hand tightening in Eggsy’s hair for just a moment; feeling Eggsy slipping into the fuzziness. “Is it common for a Sub to have another Dom to use if their Dom is unavailable?”

“It’s not too common, but not unheard of. Doms will sometimes take on another Sub for a temporary time to help a friend; if there’s trust and both Doms agree on how to handle the extra Sub.”

Harry nodded. “A couple weeks ago I had to abruptly leave town without my boy; and I failed to recognize that he would drop soon. It happened fast, too. I was told that as soon as I was out of his sight he went down hard. I don’t want a repeat of that next time I have to leave without him.”

“First time dropping?”

“Yeah. It was awful; our friends got concerned he was on drugs so he was sedated and left until I returned three days later.”

Dawna scoffed surprised. “You have some shitty friends. Don’t they know your situation?”

“Yes, but they aren’t part of it; they don’t know the ins and outs; what the common rules are and all that. They think all I do is rough him up in the bedroom sometimes. I have them reading what materials I can find so they know better but I’d like to have help from someone who will be efficient.”

Dawna glanced down at Eggsy and smiled a little bit; seeing the peaceful way he almost dozed on Harry’s thigh, his fingers stroking over the metal ring of his collar again. Harry gave him a light tug, prompting him to open his eyes. Eggsy looked dazed for a moment before he realized Dawna was watching him. He gave her his crooked grin in silent greeting before snuggling into Harry’s thigh again.

“He’s terribly adorable.” Dawna snickered. “He’s just a pup.”

“Oh, don’t get him started on animals; he’ll prance around with his tails for the next two weeks,” Harry teased.

“He behaves for you?”

Harry almost chuckled. “He does for the most part, but he has his bratty little shit moments. Sometimes he just needs to be punished so he’ll do something he knows will get him paddled and marked up; which he really does enjoy. He really likes a bit of rough play.”

Dawna looked at Eggsy again, making him a little uncomfortable now.

“Well, I can’t allow you to just go around asking the other Doms if they’d help; trust is incredibly important and newbies have to earn the trust. But, for a fee; which isn’t small; I can give you a membership and you can try to make friends. Your Sub is technically always a guest, Subs aren’t permitted membership, so it’s on you to make him behave or you’ll lose yours.”

Harry nodded, scritching Eggsy’s head. “You’ll be good and obey, understood?”

Eggsy smiled and squirmed. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied. Harry didn’t miss the way the other two Subs looked surprised when Eggsy spoke aloud and was even addressed at all.

Harry took out his wallet and started to reach for the paperwork before stilling his hand. “Grab that for Daddy, baby boy,” he told Eggsy, nudging him with his foot.

Eggsy sat up slightly and took the paperwork. “Thank you, madam,” he told Dawna before settling again at Harry’s feet, presenting his back to allow Harry to fill out the paperwork; already deep into the fuzziness. He fought to keep still and not squirm ticklish as Harry wrote, unable to keep in a muffled snick when Harry signed his name.

Harry folded the papers and pulled out a credit card, giving it to Eggsy to pass back up to Dawna. “Thank you, baby boy,” he praised, smiling when Eggsy blushed and grinned.

Dawna looked over the paperwork before swiping the card, flicking it back toward Eggsy wanting to test him. Eggsy caught it easily, barely flinching, and gave it back to Harry; feeling a little smug when she couldn’t rattle him.

“Go enjoy yourselves; but our most important rule, no sharing unless both Doms are in agreement. Your membership card will be ready at the bar shortly.”

Harry prodded Eggsy to his feet and stood, taking him by the back of his neck as he directed him back to the main part of the club. He led Eggsy toward the bar, seeing Doms sitting on the stools with their Subs in various kneeling and sitting positions at their feet. He sat on a stool then looked down at the floor for a kneeling pillow, sighing when he didn’t see any form of comfortable anything for the Subs available.

“Stay up here, baby boy. I don’t want you kneeling without cushioning.”

Eggsy pressed against Harry’s back and nuzzled Harry’s shoulder; folding his arms and tucking them between his chest and Harry’s back.

Harry ordered a drink for himself and started to ask Eggsy which drink he wanted.

“Subs get water only!” the bartender spat, emphasizing with a snap of her fingers; making Eggsy flinch behind Harry.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes when she turned to make his drink. “Bitch,” he grumbled at her back, feeling Eggsy nod on his shoulder.

When he had his drink, his membership card was placed down. He stared at the bartender expectantly until she put down a cup of water for Eggsy; giving her a snide smile as he tucked Eggsy to stand beside him, wrapping his arm around Eggsy’s waist.

“Do you like it here, baby boy?” he asked, rubbing on Eggsy’s ass.

Eggsy shrugged, sipping on his water. “It’s kinda weird but kinda like it better than Barcelona. This one’s more like a lounge than a dance club. Doesn’t look like there’s drugs around, too. I like that a lot.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “Well, we’ll come back whenever we can; five hundred pounds for a monthly membership, I’m using it to my advantage. I’d like to learn what I can.”

“You’ll tell me if I mess up, right?”

“Of course. Don’t want you getting in any real trouble after all.”

Eggsy chuckled softly and snuggled close, nuzzling and rubbing on Harry’s shoulder; looking around the club at the other patrons, hoping he could fit in with everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sat with Merlin watching Eggsy and Tequila sparring in the newly built gym; both lounged somewhat comfortably on a stack of mats. Merlin was busy helping Eggsy get the upper hand on Tequila; telling him where to send a kick or a jab knowing Tequila’s moves and weak spots.

Tequila could easily fight better and win, but he was trying to help Eggsy get better at hand to hand combat. He pulled his punches and purposely left himself open a few times.

Harry was impressed to see Eggsy listening to Merlin so easily, especially with the gruff tone Merlin had; he was nursing a sore throat and his voice was harsher than usual. Not that Merlin would listen to Harry about resting his voice and letting his throat mend though.

The two in the sparring ring were giving each other a hefty workout, both sweating and panting hard; they had abandoned shirts long ago. If Tequila hadn’t already known about Eggsy’s collar, he would have been taken down by the unexpected sight of it still around his neck.

Eggsy only took it off to bathe and always had Harry put it back on directly after getting dressed. It was part of their nightly routine that both looked forward to and both enjoyed doing it.

“Watch your knees, Eggsy!” Merlin called out.

Mishearing his words and exhaustion making him mistake Merlin’s gruff for Harry’s Dom tone, Eggsy hit his knees in the middle of the ring and dropped his arms. Harry was on his feet, Tequila spinning unaware with a high kick, and shouting at Eggsy to duck down. Luckily Tequila saw him down at the last moment and kicked higher so he wasn’t hitting Eggsy’s head unintentionally.

Harry pushed through the ropes and went down in front of Eggsy; holding his sweaty face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Eggsy nodded, trying to push away the exhaustion and fuzziness knowing he needed to pay attention to Harry; his tone too concerned. “You told me down,”

“No, baby boy,” he soothed, taking a towel from Merlin as he climbed up; wiping the sweat away carefully. “Merlin said _watch_ your knees because you were about to be taken down.”

“Sounded just like you. Something just clicked and I couldn’t fight it.”

Harry stood and got Eggsy to his feet and out of the ring; helping him down to the floor and starting to wipe away the sweat covering his chest and back. Merlin and Tequila settled on the edge of the ring beside them, both looking at Eggsy worriedly.

“You alright?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy fought a shiver, now able to distinguish the difference in Merlin’s rough voice and Harry’s Dom tone; it was just a minute difference, barely discernable, but he heard it. He essentially obeyed an order from someone who wasn’t his Dom; he messed up bad.

“Yeah,” he huffed, reaching for Harry’s wrist and squeezing.

Harry took Eggsy into his arm, tucking him close. “I think we’re done for now. We all do have busy work waiting for us.”

He turned and led Eggsy away, crossing the grounds back to the castle. He kept their pace easy knowing the fresh air would help clear Eggsy’s mind again. He heard Merlin and Tequila behind them discussing their tasks for the day. Harry took Eggsy to the locker room and put him under a showerhead, stepping out of the way so Eggsy could wash himself; taking a seat in front of Eggsy’s locker as Merlin and Tequila came in.

Merlin sat down across from Harry with a sigh, squirming his slightly aching hips. “So, what was that about out there?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “Misheard you for me. I guess you sounded like I do when he’s under.”

“I’m not a dominate,” Merlin snorted, grinning just a little bit.

“ _Dominant_ ,” Harry corrected with his own grin, snicking when Merlin rolled his eyes at him and snorted again. “You know being a Dom is more than just thrashing your partner around and roughing them up in bed. A huge part of it, especially with Eggsy, is your tone. I bet he’d listen to you if I instructed him to do it.”

“Yeah, but I can’t get off on giving orders.”

Harry almost laughed. “Again, in your reading you should know that it’s not always a sexual thing. Sometimes I just tell him to lie down and rest when he’s overwhelmed and tired.”

Merlin shrugged. “You’re itching for a favor, Harry. Come on and just ask it; I know your method.”

Harry let out a sigh, crossing his arms and ankles in a slightly comfortable slouch. “I’d like to start training him to go to you if I have to go off again and he needs to go down. Absolutely nothing sexual will happen, I know I can trust you not to do that to us. But he does trust you like he does me; he’s said you’re like an eccentric old uncle to him. I just need someone who can put him under and help him if he starts to drop.”

“How would I handle a drop though?” he asked, pulling out his tablet to start taking notes.

“Well usually I’ll give him a hot bath, but that’s something that’s special between us. So, lie with him and let him snug up with you; give him some praise on things he’s done good and listened to you. He really likes praises; it puts him down quite well. Make sure he eats and has plenty of fluids; in our room fridge you’ll find a pitcher of what he’ll like most. We make sure we always have it on hand just in case.”

Merlin nodded. “Do I make myself sound like you?”

Harry shook his head, sitting up when he heard a showerhead turn off; turning to get into Eggsy’s locker and get his clothes out. “No, but make sure you’re firm. Not harsh firm, but like you’re confident you know what you’re doing. Competence is a big kick for him.”

Eggsy came up, half dry, to get dressed again. Harry helped him, glad to see he was relaxed and calm again. Eggsy went to his knees when Harry picked up his collar, smiling when the velvet touched his throat and the clasp clicked; reaching up and rubbing on the engraved ring again.

Harry picked up Eggsy’s hairbrush and started brushing his hair for him; soothing him more.

“Alright,” Merlin sighed, watching the easy way Harry tended to Eggsy. “But, I ain’t gonna be harsh and nothing sexual.”

Harry smiled at him, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair after putting the brush away; scritching and tugging. “It’ll be strange at first, I certainly do not like the thought of watching my boy going down for another, but we both know already we can trust you to take care of him properly.”

He stood after tidying up the area around Eggsy’s locker, instructing him to put his dirty clothes and towel down the laundry chute, then led the group out of the locker room so they could resume their daily duties.

############

Eggsy tried to resist Harry training him to go to Merlin. It wasn’t that he didn’t wholly trust Merlin, but he wasn’t Harry. He wanted to do good for Harry and listen, knowing he did not need another untended drop, so he fought through the resistance and urge to disobey.

Harry made sure to praise Eggsy for his efforts, even the times he failed to listen to Merlin, knowing if he got enough of the praise it would make things so much easier for him and he would eventually be able to let Merlin put him down as well.

As a reward for his hard work and successes in training, Harry took Eggsy back to Dawna’s club. Instead of going to the bar, Harry took Eggsy to the lounge area where Subs were allowed kneeling pillows while they sat with their Dom. Harry brought Eggsy’s cushion knowing he would prefer something familiar and comfortable for him.

Eggsy knelt at Harry’s feet, tucked between his knees, leaning up against Harry’s chest; unable to keep the smile off his face as Harry pet and tugged at his hair idly.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Harry told him, taking an orange slice out of his drink and caressing it on Eggsy’s lips until he took the fruit into his mouth. “I can’t get enough of you at my feet and so happy.”

“I’m glad we’ve discovered this,” he replied, letting his hands roam Harry’s half exposed chest. “I never would’ve expected I’d need it so much. It just feels right, you know?”

Harry nodded, picking up Eggsy’s water and holding the cup to let him take a drink. “It really does. I’ve never had it like this with anyone else.” He hooked Eggsy’s chin and tugged him up for a kiss. “You’ve been doing so good with your training, my baby boy. What would you like your reward to be?”

Eggsy grinned and nuzzled him; rubbing on his chest a little more firmly. “Just this; at your feet showing off how good I am in front of strangers. I want them to know the best Dom in this whole place is already taken.”

“I think Daddy’s getting a little chilly, baby boy,” Harry told him, tone low; making Eggsy shiver and arch slightly. “Keep me warm like a good boy.”

Eggsy’s eyes glassed over as he slinked down to undo Harry’s leather pants; freeing Harry’s limp dick, giving it a slow stroke before swallowing him down deep, making himself comfortable before cutting his eyes to look up Harry’s body at him, his tongue moving slowly.

Harry let out a sigh and tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair; tugging and scritching lightly, content to lounge and let Eggsy suckle on him, both unashamed of the audience around them.


	20. Chapter 20

Eggsy strolled around the Kingsman Christmas party, scheduled in January because everyone was too busy in December, watching everyone enjoy the peaceful rarity. After a few rounds of mingling, he found his way over to Harry and Merlin tucked away in a corner booth of the large banquet hall.

He slid down into the booth beside Harry, curling up to his side with a happy little grin, leaning up and kissing on Harry’s chin.

“Can I get you anything, Daddy?” he whispered; already tipsy from alcohol.

Harry chuckled softly, gripping at Eggsy’s hip. “Ease up on the drink, my baby boy. I’d like you to be sober for our games later tonight.”

Eggsy snickered, nibbling playfully at Harry’s chin; nuzzling his nose against the scruff. “Will you paddle me if I misbehave?”

“I’ll do more than paddle you. I’ll cage you for a week and have you hard all night.”

Eggsy let out a tipsy snort, almost giggling at the threat. “No, please Daddy,” he teased. “I’ll be good.”

Harry smiled at him, waving down a waiter to bring him and Merlin fresh drinks and water for Eggsy; getting a bit of food to help him sober up again. He kept Eggsy tucked to him, unashamedly hand feeding him.

Merlin sat watching them, feeling a little envious. He wanted to have that with his own boy; with Tequila. But he was still too afraid to admit any deeper feelings for the other man. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a fuck buddy.

He kept telling himself he didn’t deserve anyone special on his arm.

When the plate was clean and taken away, Tequila found his way over to the table; sitting down with a tired sigh, taking Merlin’s empty tumblers and putting them at the edge of the table, signaling for another.

“What, you want me drunk or something?” Merlin teased, smiling at him.

“Not totally, you can’t get it up if you’re shitfaced and you’re already squirming in your pants.”

“Alright you two,” Eggsy announced, sitting up and leaning on his elbows on the table; pointing double finger guns at the pair. “Time’s up, I’m tired of watching you fuck about with this. Either you two get the fuck together for real or I’m gonna become the biggest fuckin’ shit. You’re makin’ doey eyes at each other, that’s fuckin’ love.”

Merlin fixed him with an unsteady glare, just making Eggsy snicker and grin in return.

“I would hate to pull Arthur into this,” Harry put in, rubbing on Eggsy’s back; unable to keep his hands to himself. “I mean, he’s right. I understand you’re nervous about it but you can’t just assume every relationship opportunity will turn to shit.”

“That is true, Duff,” Tequila sighed, reaching and holding Merlin’s wrist. “I really don’t care about you being older, or that you’re a kinky bastard in bed. I haven’t even thought of anyone else since we started this dance. I do love you a lot and I want to help you raise Jase. I honestly don’t want anyone else.”

Merlin sighed at the three, knowing they had planned to corner him like this. “I just don’t want either of us getting hurt. I mean, my one weakness is I’ve always fallen hard and fast; and it’s always gotten me hurt in the end. I don’t want that for you.”

“I mean, I’ve been trying to bust my ass to prove I’m not gonna be like the others. What more do I need to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Harry told him then turned to Merlin, fixing him with a hard stare. “You owe it to yourself to give this a chance and we’ll not stop until you see that yourself.”

“Alright fine, but I don’t want you to think you’re exclusively bound to me; I’m willing to have an open relationship so you can have a chance of finding someone better.”

Tequila huffed at him. “Alright but I highly doubt that’ll happen. I just wanna make sure you’re happy and taken care of; and it feels like it’s what I should be doing.”

“Just for the record, I kinda hate all of you just a little bit.”

Eggsy stood from the booth, hands out for Harry, grinning. “Come on, let’s go home. I gotta get naked. It’s fuckin’ hot in here.” Harry chuckled and pulled himself out of the booth to follow, taking Eggsy’s suit jacket before tucking him to his side.

The ride home went almost too slow but the fresh air gave Eggsy a chance to sober up more; Harry was glad for that; he wouldn’t engage in anything with Eggsy when he was under the influence of alcohol.

Eggsy led Harry upstairs, playfully stripping and leaving a trail of clothes; which Harry bent and picked up each garment, already knowing Eggsy’s game

“You’re going to get it if you don’t take care of your expensive clothes, dear boy,” Harry told him, smiling when Eggsy paused long enough to shake his ass at him and step out of his pants, leaving them and his shoes in the hallway.

“I guess you’ll have to paddle me for it, huh?”

Harry stared at Eggsy from the doorway, discarded clothes folded over his arm; free hand on his hip. “You’d like that too much, brat. I think something a little more firm is needed.”

Eggsy grinned at him, already kneeling in the middle of the bed in only his boxers. “Like what?”

Harry stepped into the room, sending the clothes down the laundry chute and taking off his suit and sending it down. “I’m going to mark you up nice, then have my filthy way with you; and then after, I just might accidentally forget to plug you up afterward.”

Eggsy’s grin fell hard and he groaned, flailing back with a huff. “Please, no.”

Harry went to get their box out of the closet, plunking it down onto the bed beside Eggsy. “I want you to pick which toys you want me to use.”

He sat up and opened the box, taking out both the paddle and the cat tail flogger; twisting the tails around his fingers and stroking as a shiver ran through him. He started for the red fox tail plug he liked most but Harry cleared his throat expectantly.

“No,” he gruffed, making Eggsy shiver again.

Eggsy looked through the box again; hands itching for the plugs; and picked up the length of anal beads, looking it over before placing it back in the box, picking up the shocker next.

“That’s not for use on you, baby boy,” Harry told him, tone soft again; he didn’t want to seriously hurt him. “I just like making you think I will.”

“Thank fuck for that,” he huffed, ashamed that he even considered offering that as an alternative to not being plugged. “Tasers do hurt.”

Harry snorted and nodded, noticing the way Eggsy hesitated at the blindfold. “I don’t think you’re ready for that.” He stepped up and picked up the dildo they used to gag Eggsy, holding it up. Eggsy eyed it, jaw already slacked for it. He fought the urge to grope himself through his boxers.

“Can I have that all night?”

“You’d like to have this in your mouth even while you’re sleeping?”

Eggsy nodded, hips squirming. If he couldn’t have his ass plugged, his mouth seemed like a great alternative.

“Last time we tried, you didn’t last all night, remember?”

“I’ll do better, Daddy,” he rasped, already feeling it teasing his throat.

Harry smiled and leaned down for a kiss. “Is this all you want?”

Eggsy shook his head, picking up the leather cuff set. “I wanna try these again, but make them a little tighter than last time. I wanna wear them all night, too.”

Harry nodded and took the box, tucking it under the foot of the bed; leaning in for another kiss. “On your stomach, arms up.” Eggsy grinned and complied quickly, making himself comfortable on his stomach and grabbing the headboard. Harry secured his wrists, feeling Eggsy relax with a sigh.

“I’m going to start with your paddle; we’re going just a little more than we have before. You know better than to throw your clothes on the floor and leave them. Five swats for each piece.”

Eggsy nodded, squirming his hips and spreading his thighs just slightly. Harry sat up on his knees at Eggsy’s hips and picked up the paddle; pulling Eggsy’s boxers down to his knees. The first swat from the paddle definitely stung and got Eggsy’s attention quickly; the momentary delay of pain making him gasp.

Harry hadn’t swatted him that hard before and he was surprised that he wanted more.

Twenty-four additional swats later Eggsy’s ass was a gorgeous shade of red and scratched up. Eggsy laid panting and trembling, already deep into the peaceful fuzziness; his hips squirming for more paddling. Harry gave him a minute to relax from the sting, indulging himself between Eggsy’s cheeks unable to resist, then picked up the flogger; letting the tails skirt over Eggsy’s marks then up his back slowly.

The unexpected hit across Eggsy’s back earned a loud groan. He arched up, gripping the headboard. “Please, Daddy,” he begged sounding desperate, eyes rolling back. Another hit came, making his hips raise up against nothing and his ass clenched tight.

“How many?”

Eggsy shook his head, whimpering. “I don’t care, just keep on. Please.”

Harry only gave him ten whips on his back, making him a quivering and moaning heap cuffed helplessly to the headboard. “Oh, this is just beautiful, baby boy,” he cooed, giving Eggsy’s raw cheeks a squeeze; making him groan and thrash.

Eggsy let out a whimper, panting, and looked up over his shoulder at Harry; looking debauched and high as Harry unexpectedly took a picture of him with his phone. Harry leaned over him again, taking the lube out of the nightstand.

“Should I allow you some prep?”

“Huh-uh,” Eggsy groaned, spreading his legs in a lewd display; dick hard and dribbling pinned under his hips. He almost screamed when Harry’s lubed dick shoved into him with his next breath, head falling back and his back bending painfully.

Harry pressed an arm over Eggsy’s shoulders and pushed his face down into the pillows; hand tight in Eggsy’s hair; thrashing against him hard enough the bed thumped. Eggsy laid letting Harry use him, unable to stop his orgasm. He tightened around Harry with a yelp, causing the chain on the cuffs to snap apart as he gripped tighter at the headboard.

Harry sat up and lifted Eggsy’s hips, yanking him back to meet his thrusts; growling with each hit of their hips. He shouted his release and collapsed on Eggsy’s back, twitching and groaning.

After he calmed, Harry rolled over off him; limbs heavy as he reached for the dildo and the scarf to tie it around Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy took the dildo into his mouth, letting it rest just before his throat so he could breathe, suckling contently while Harry cleaned up the mess and treated his new markings.

Harry rolled Eggsy onto his back and started to take the cuffs. Eggsy whimpered and shook his head, tucking his arms to his chest. Harry smiled at him, leaning down for a kiss to Eggsy’s temple.

He made sure Eggsy was comfortable on his side before stepping away just long enough to turn off the light and getting back in bed with him; hugging Eggsy back against his chest. Eggsy moaned at the sting on his marks but pressed back into Harry with a sigh; coasting in the fuzziness.

“You did so good, my baby boy,” Harry told him, nuzzling softly on Eggsy’s ear. “As your reward, tomorrow I’ll let you have your plug all day.”

Eggsy smiled around the dildo in his mouth and closed his eyes exhausted, taking Harry’s hand as he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry woke Eggsy with breakfast in bed. He wanted to celebrate Eggsy’s third year with Kingsman; he missed the first two after everything went to shit. But this time he was going to make the day special.

He made the breakfast himself, surprising the kitchen staff, choosing a few of Eggsy’s favorites. Eggs, sausage and bacon, ham fillets, a small pile of fried potato cutlets, over a bed of pork and beans.

It was such an odd thing to Harry, but it made his boy happy. All Eggsy had to do was lounge back in Harry’s arms and let himself be fed; something he enjoyed more than he admitted.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, I have busy work all day. Unless you pull a mission, you’re free. Since we’re still hiding from Champ, it’s doubtful you’ll get any soon.”

“Does that mean I can stay in your office?”

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s forehead. “I’d like that.”

“Sure I won’t be in the way?”

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked, giving Eggsy a sip of tea. “Usually you don’t ask, you just barge on in because you already know you’re always welcome.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I just wanna be close but I don’t wanna be annoying or needy.”

“When have you ever been exceedingly needy?”

“Dunno. I just worry sometimes. I know you get busy and don’t need me underfoot because I never know what to do with myself.”

Harry nodded, leaning and nuzzling on Eggsy as he chewed a bite of food. “Well, I think if you need to be close it’s important that you do that. How would you like to spend the day?”

Eggsy shrugged again. “I honestly don’t want to choose; it’s too complicated. I like when you take carea me.”

“You’ve been doing so good with making choices and leaving your apprehension behind. What’s changed?”

“I finally have someone who cares about me and won’t do anything that’ll hurt me. I don’t have anyone yelling at me ‘cause I get indecisive still. I mean, it’s not like choosing what to wear or what groceries to buy so I don’t mind giving up the chance to make up my own mind. I like giving you control ‘cause I know I’m safe.”

Harry smiled and kissed him again. “Well, I don’t want to control _every_ aspect of your life, that’s no fun for anyone. But I have to work from the library today; so, if I do have you close, you’ll have more of an audience. We’re planning a mission to spy on Champ.”

“I’ve never minded an audience. I _need_ people to see I belong to you. I dunno why but it makes me feel really good when others see me behaving for you and kneeling for you. It’s that fuzzy place; it’s so peaceful there and it’s warm.”

“Alright, you’ll kneel quietly while I’m working. I want you aware enough you can answer me when I speak to you, but if you need to rest; you may.”

Eggsy grinned big, leaning up and kissing Harry’s chin; squirming slightly. “I fuckin’ love when you use that tone. It’s always difficult for me not to pop wood soon as I hear it.”

After finishing breakfast, Harry sent the dishes back to the kitchen then dressed Eggsy for the day; feeling him already slipping; and went up to his office so he could collect his work for the day, making sure he grabbed Eggsy’s cushion, then took Eggsy down to the library so they could set everything up.

Harry set up in a soft armchair, putting Eggsy’s cushion down at his feet after getting comfortable. “We’re going to be here for a while so don’t spend the whole time on your knees; I want you comfortable and not hurting.”

Eggsy smiled and sat on the cushion; curling up with his head on Harry’s thigh and his eyes closed. Harry looked over his notes while he waited for everyone to arrive, free hand raking in Eggsy’s hair.

Merlin and Tequila arrived first, neither at all surprised to see where Eggsy sat. Merlin settled himself in the chair to Harry’s left with a tired sigh while Tequila went to the fireplace to start a fire.

“Rough day?” Merlin asked, nodding at Eggsy.

Harry shook his head, still looking at his notes. “No, I just want him to stay close. He won’t have involvement with this mission but he’ll stay with me here now.”

“He ever fight you on going down like that?”

Harry tried not to snort indignantly. “He’d live the rest of his life down there if I allowed him. He really enjoys this; puts him in that fuzzy place he likes so much. It keeps him calm and peaceful, which I know you’ll appreciate because how high strung he used to get when things happened.”

“No, I don’t mean like that. We’ve tried and it hasn’t worked. He isn’t very receptive to orders like that.”

“It’s been two weeks, it takes time.”

Tequila joined them after getting the fire going, sighing. “We’ve been reading up on everything; I saw that confidence in the Doms is important for results.”

Harry nodded, wondering how he had become the resident expert in the Dom/Sub culture at Kingsman. “I have trouble believing you’re not confident, Merlin.”

“I mean, I’m stubborn and hard headed so it’s not all on him that it’s not workin’. I don’t like takin’ orders all that often unless it’s for work.”

“We were wondering if you’d be willing to try on John; see if it’s just me being daft or his stubborn self not wanting to listen.”

“Have you tried a form of discipline for disobedience?”

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. “That was a disaster. I could do it but I felt bad; didn’t feel like it was my place.”

Harry quirked a brow at the two, looking between them for a minute. “Maybe you’re the Dominant, John,” he suggested. “I’ve seen plenty of younger Doms on Subs at Dawna’s club. I mean, in bed you’re usually in control and I already know Merlin isn’t a top.”

“Just doesn’t feel right,” Merlin mumbled, squirming away the uneasy feeling of topping on John. “I’ve never liked that.”

“But you do like barking orders.”

Harry chuckled softly, tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair to feel him squirm. “Sounds like you’re versatile, Merlin. Try Subbing and see how that works, switch it up.”

Merlin frowned confused. “People do that?”

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t see why you can’t, it’s your sex life.”

They were interrupted when the doors opened again and the other agents started filling the library; pulling up chairs and setting up work spaces. Harry noticed a few agents muffling laughter at Eggsy’s position at his feet but quieted them with glaring, almost daring them to say something about Eggsy sitting where he was comfortable.

“Alright you assholes, straighten up and pay attention,” Tequila ordered, not seeing Harry glaring at them already. “You’re supposed to be grown-ups and I doubt all of you want more time running the endurance course, again.”

Harry smiled when the agents quieted and straightened themselves again. He tugged gently at Eggsy’s hair again, feeling him relax, keeping one hand on Eggsy’s head while he addressed the group and they discussed how to handle taking Champ and Badger down.

###########

“Wait, Merlin asked you fuckin’ what?” Eggsy asked, busy in the bathroom brushing his teeth; staring at Harry dumbly in the mirror.

“If we could record our bedroom activity one night and let him and John take notes, he says.”

Eggsy turned around, toothbrush hung limp in his mouth, leaning against the bathroom counter. “So not only does he want live video he can watch whenever, now he wants something on a more permanent hard drive?”

Harry shrugged, leaning in the doorway. “I think he’s wanting more than just porn to spank to; he wants to know how he and John should handle themselves when they’re playing around.”

Eggsy turned to spit and rinse, turning back to Harry; leaning back on his hands against the counter. “I mean, they have porn for free online. Why doesn’t he just watch that?”

“Would you be too embarrassed then?”

Eggsy laughed louder than he intended, the bathroom making the noise echo a little bit. “Let’s make our own porn and upload it; see how long it takes him to find it.”

“We’re spies. We can’t put ourselves out like that.”

Eggsy grinned at Harry, swiveling his hips and running his fingers along his waist slowly; teasing him playfully. “We can angle it so our faces aren’t shown since I know your posh arse ain’t gonna wear a mask.”

Harry snorted a laugh, shaking his head. “I swear you’re such a little show off. You’d want to put us all over the internet if I had a secure way.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed; long as our identities are safe. I like showing off my Daddy.”

Harry smiled fondly, standing and going to their bed. Eggsy finished up in the bathroom then joined him in bed, folding down beside Harry and snuggling close. He was almost certain Harry wouldn’t take their conversation of internet porn farther, but now that the idea was in his head, he couldn’t help wondering what it would be like if they did record and upload at least a couple videos.


	22. Chapter 22

Eggsy sat on the side of their bed watching Harry packing for his mission. He and Merlin were going stateside to get a lead on Champ. Eggsy wanted to tag along, but someone had to stay and take care of Daisy; they wouldn’t call on Liam to always make himself available to them. Harry wanted him to have his own life outside his duties as their nanny.

Harry brought a few suits over to the bed to put in garment bags, his arm moving automatically when Eggsy slid up and wedged himself into Harry’s hold; turning his head to land a soft kiss on Eggsy’s temple.

“What if I need to go down?” Eggsy asked, hugging on Harry tight. He knew that Harry had to go; but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t pout about it. “You’ll both be gone.”

Harry sighed, holding Eggsy close. “Then you’ll go to John. We’ve been working with both of them since we determined that I would need Merlin’s direct assistance remember?”

“And you promise you’ll pick up when you can?”

“Yes, I promise,” Harry told him softly, rubbing on Eggsy’s back slowly. “And when I can’t pick up, I will call you back the first second I’m able. If it’s an emergency, have John call; that way I know I need to answer even if I’m getting shot at.”

Eggsy shook his head, sitting up and looking up at Harry startled. “Don’t get shot at. You said it’s just recon, you ain’t confronting anyone. You could get hurt if you do.”

Harry smiled, holding Eggsy’s face in his hands gently. “I’m nearly positive there will be no shooting, but we are going armed just in case we’re recognized.”

“I just don’t want either of you getting hurt; you most of all.”

“We’ll be fine, I promise.”

Eggsy sighed but forced himself to nod and tucked himself into Harry’s arms; pulling him to lie down. Harry knew he was supposed to be packing and getting ready, but he still had two days before he had to leave his boy.

For now, he was going to lie there and hold Eggsy; he needed the comfort and reassurance that Harry and Merlin both would be coming back home mostly unscathed.

#############

Two days later Eggsy and Tequila saw Harry and Merlin off at the hangar. This time Eggsy handled the departure better, Harry spent the past two days focused on putting him down to prevent a sudden drop, but he still felt just a little chilly as the jet lifted off and flew away.

He let out a slow breath, closing his eyes for a moment to steel himself, then turned to follow Tequila back to the castle; groaning when rain fell from the cloudy sky above.

“You alright?” Tequila asked as they went upstairs.

Eggsy groaned but nodded, huffing as he shook raindrops off his jacket. “I just hate when he goes off and I can’t watch his back. After taking off without me for Valentine, I’m a little jumpy that he’ll get hurt again.”

“If it helps, I’m seriously worried about Duff. I mean yeah he’s better on his legs now but he’s important to me, you know?”

He nodded. “Yeah, definitely. He’s a little more breakable now; but knowing those two, they’ll take his legs and beat someone with them and he’ll still walk off the jet like nothing happened.”

The two wandered around, Tequila was instructed by Merlin to not let Eggsy get too far out of his sight, and eventually found their way into the library. Eggsy absently scanned the shelves for a book to pass the time, choosing one he knew was one of Harry’s usuals and going to the chair Harry would sit in when he was there; folding down to his knees in the hard floor in front of the chair and putting his head down on the seat as he opened the book and started to read.

Tequila picked up a large book and made himself comfortable on a couch.

A few hours later Eggsy finished the book and pushed himself to his feet; groaning as his aching legs buckled under him and sent him back to the floor hard. Tequila snorted awake and looked over startled by Eggsy’s sudden pained shout. He saw Eggsy sprawled out on his back, book dropped and pages bending, with his legs bent up toward his chest as he groaned.

“What’d you do?”

“Forgot to get up and walk around, sat in the same position for too long. Again.”

“Can you get up?”

“No.”

“Need help?”

Eggsy snorted, laying his legs flat slowly. “Need, probably, want; not supposed to even consider asking.”

Tequila quirked a brow at him. “Who says that?”

He shrugged and sat up, groaning and shaking his feet to get the blood flow back. “Everyone my whole life growing up really.” He sighed and pushed himself up into Harry’s chair. “Kinda hard to forget training that’s literally been beaten into you since age five.”

Tequila sat up and pushed to his feet, stepping over and offering a hand to Eggsy. 

“That’s really fucked up,” he huffed, hoisting Eggsy up and helping him stay steady; wrapping his arm around Eggsy’s shoulder, leading him out of the library. “I mean, I get it; my dad was a bit of an asshole growing up, retired Army so you know how they are. He wasn’t as bad when I was a kid ‘cause by then he was old and slower, but my older siblings told me he was really hard on them.”

“Is that why you can’t really go down for Merlin?”

He shrugged, taking his arm back when Eggsy got steadier. “Depends on what he’s ordered really. But we switch sometimes so it helps that neither of us feel like we’re giving total control to someone else.”

Eggsy nodded, wandering until he found his way outside Harry’s office. “Christ I got it bad. I keep trying to go to him and he ain’t even here.”

With a huff he turned and started for their bedroom, digging his phone out of his pocket as he worked to undress so he could lounge in bed comfortably. He let out a sigh as he laid down and reached for Harry’s pillow, giving it a longing nuzzle and deep sniff before reaching for his phone again to call Harry hoping he was awake.

He instantly felt better when Harry popped up on the screen, grinning big and nuzzling at Harry’s pillow.

“Hello my dearest baby boy,” Harry greeted with a smile, lounged in a chair on the Kingsman jet. “I miss you terribly.”

Eggsy nodded, closing his eyes for a moment; letting Harry’s voice wash over his senses and soothe him again. “I miss you so much, Daddy,” he replied. “I keep tryin’a go where you usually are but you ain’t there.”

Harry smiled fondly, thumb stroking over Eggsy’s image on his phone screen. “Is that my pillow?”

Eggsy grinned, making a show of nuzzling and rubbing his face on the pillow as he nodded. “It still smells like you. Almost like you doused it with your cologne or something.”

“Well I didn’t _douse_ it but I did put enough the scent will last until I get back because I knew you’d be snogging with it the whole time.” He smiled when Eggsy let out a little giddy giggle.

“You’re the best Daddy, really.”

Harry’s image shook and distorted, making Eggsy perk to attention quickly when he saw Harry looked worried about something. “What was that?”

Harry looked around the smokey jet, ears ringing from the unexpected explosion that erupted near the tail. Across the aisle Merlin jolted awake, immediately on alert when he noticed the smoke.

“Harry, what happened?” Eggsy demanded, already getting to his feet to run and get help.

“I think we were hit by a missile,” Harry told him, the call trying to drop. He spit out their current coordinates as the phone struggled to stay connected; sighing when the phone went black for a moment before his home screen popped up.

He could only hope that Eggsy heard the coordinates as he and Merlin prepared to bail out of the crashing jet.

Eggsy ran from the bedroom, still in his underwear, and started yelling for Tequila and a few others as he tromped downstairs panicked. He knew someone could track the jet, he just had to get to the hangar so he could make sure control knew about the missile.

Tequila came out of Merlin’s office in time to see Eggsy running outside to the rain only in boxers. Startled, he gave chase quickly as the other agents Eggsy had screeched for joined in to find out what happened. 

In the hangar he found Eggsy already giving orders to the team, going on about missiles and coordinates. He looked ridiculous being soaking wet and in his underwear shouting orders, but Tequila couldn’t help making himself busy to help quickly.

##############

Harry and Merlin bailed out of the plane and made it to solid ground, but Harry knew Merlin couldn’t go far; his prosthetics weren’t made for long treks through the forests. So, they found a spot to hide and set up a small camp to wait for rescue.

They worked together to make a shelter, both lucky that they were so trained to prepare for anything, and make sure they would be able to stay warm and dry.

They both wanted to start a fire but they both knew that could be dangerous since they were in unfamiliar territory at the moment. The thought of eating cold MRE’s wasn’t as horrible as the thought of shooting and eating an animal uncooked.

After getting their tent up and camouflaged, they settled in to wait for rescue. Merlin chose to pass the time trying to sleep, covering himself in his sleeping bag and burrowing under in the darkness.

Harry laid beside him, still too worried about Eggsy and getting back home to his family to rest. He laid holding his phone, waiting almost desperately for a signal bar to pop up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tequila putting Eggsy down is a little anticlimactic; but there's always more chances.

Eggsy and Tequila led the rescue mission to find Harry and Merlin. Eggsy was worried and scared, but he had to find Harry and get him home safe. Flight control was able to track down the crash site but they had no way of knowing where the two agents had bailed and landed.

Eggsy led a group from the crash site and worked backward from where they determined the jet had been hit; finding that it wasn’t a missile, but an unlucky lightning strike hitting the jet.

Tequila found Harry and Merlin’s now abandoned and destroyed tent, feeling dread threatening to overwhelm everyone. Eggsy wanted to yell out for Harry, hoping they had just had a run-in with an animal, but knew he couldn’t just in case someone was close and not friendly at all.

“What’da we do?” he asked looking around still hoping to see one of the two hiding somewhere.

Tequila shrugged and shook his head, huffing a little helplessly, looking at a tracker in his hand. “I really don’t know,” he sighed. “Their GPS trackers aren’t showing up anywhere.”

###########

Farther off into the forest, Harry and Merlin laid together trapped in an incredibly small dog cage; both bent uncomfortably in the tiny space despite the minimal added room from Merlin’s missing legs; their captors, a group of hideous looking mountain men, had taken the prosthetics to keep Merlin from making an easy escape.

Harry could easily make an escape and run for help, but he was not going to leave his best friend to a dark fate; despite Merlin’s insistence and demanding that Harry run before his legs were undoubtedly broken as well.

Merlin roused when the cage rattled, instinctively pulling away from the prying hand reaching through the tiny spaces toward him. He raised a fist and slammed it down on the hand with a grunt, startling Harry awake behind him in time to see one captor scramble away from the cage with a hiss.

“If these bastards start playing banjos,” he muttered, pulling Merlin back closer to him again as the captor took off out of the room.

“Well if you would get out and fucking run, Harry!” Merlin hissed quietly. “I can still fight to save my own arse; I’ll be fine.”

“No. I will not abandon you; that’s not how we do this. Both or neither of us, that’s our deal as always.”

Merlin huffed again. “Both of us can’t afford to fuckin’ die here, Harry.”

“I’d hate to pull the Jason card, Merlin. Now shut up and let me listen.”

Merlin groaned at him but settled down to wait for rescue, hoping he survived and made it home to his son. Harry kept hold of the broach he still wore around his neck, knowing he would survive this and get back to his family.

They laid quietly and listened to their captors going about the small shack type house, more and more worried as they listened to growls and grunts as communication between the men.

##############

Eggsy laid hunkered beside Tequila in a tent at the destroyed campsite they found, hoping that if they made themselves known to whoever took Harry and Merlin; they would be taken wherever they were being kept.

He was cold again and shivering in his sleeping bag, eyes not leaving the open flap as he kept watch for anyone coming up.

“Your teeth chattering is gonna attract everything out in the woods,” Tequila told him, lying trying to sleep in his own sleeping bag.

“Sh-shut up,” Eggsy chattered at him, giving a hard shiver at the deep chill reaching into his bones. “I need Harry.”

He grunted and went flat when Tequila rolled and laid on his back, pinning him to the hard ground. “Stop chattering,” he ordered, feeling Eggsy relax just a fraction under him. Eggsy still shivered, the cold too much. “You need to keep quiet. It won’t do us any good getting eaten by some cougar or something.”

Eggsy let out a sigh, unable to fight Tequila’s tone, and relaxed his jaw; groaning as the ache set in. He jerked back to himself when he started to feel the fuzziness trying to envelope him, groaning helplessly.

Tequila reached and clicked on the tracker again, hoping to see a GPS dot on the screen. He sighed when he saw the blank screen and pressed a little firmer on Eggsy’s back.

“Alright, I want you to just lie here and keep quiet. I’ll try to keep you warm, but no noise from you at all. Try not to move a lot, got it?”

Eggsy nodded, clenching his eyes shut trying to fight the fuzziness.

“Lie still and quiet, don’t worry about keeping watch; we want to tempt whoever to find us. We don’t want animals getting around us.”

Eggsy let out a sigh as the fuzziness took over, going limp and closing his eyes. Tequila groaned softly, relieved to have succeeded in putting Eggsy under fairly easy, and pulled him in close to help keep him warm; making himself as comfortable as he could and listening to the surrounding area.

##############

Harry heard a fight break out somewhere in the house and perked up, knowing by the sounds that they were finally going to be rescued. Beside him Merlin woke, feeling all of his sixty years pressing down on his aching body, groaning. He heard the noise and lifted his head with a confused murmur.

“If we have to fight, you stay down low,” Harry muttered to him, reaching into Merlin’s waistband for the knife he’d managed to steal and hide.

Harry was ready to fight and defend his best friend when the door fell off the weak hinges; huffing relieved to see a Kingsman agent come into the room; completely covered in tac gear and armed heavily.

Eggsy groaned relieved to have found the two, quickly going down to work on cutting the cage apart; the lock was too thick to cut with any of the tools he currently had.

“You two have no idea how glad I am to see you,” he huffed at the two in the cage, cutting quickly. “Where the fuck is your trackers?”

Harry sat up and started pushing on the cage at the broken bits to help bend it so he and Merlin could get out; trying to keep his hands from shaking visibly and worrying Eggsy more.

“They’ve probably been destroyed. These men are severely fucked in the head but a couple of them seemed smart enough to destroy tech.”

With Harry helping, Eggsy managed to cut the side out of the cage. “Come on,” he told them, reaching to help Merlin. “Harry, can you stand up?”

Harry rolled out of the cage carefully after Merlin was out, taking a minute to let his body adjust to being straightened out again before pushing up to his feet exhausted.

“Christ, that was nearly claustrophobic,” he huffed, stretching out his back; groaning as it popped in a few places. “Come along then, Merlin. I know you don’t appreciate being carried but we don’t have a choice right now.”

Merlin just groaned at Eggsy and Harry as they scooped him up between them, too exhausted and aching to put up an argument. Eggsy led the way out of the room and out of the house, having to step over the dead bodies of the captors.

Outside, Tequila was busy preparing to burn the house with the other agents; looking over when he noticed the three coming outside. He huffed relieved when he saw Merlin but worried when he saw his prosthetics missing and he was being carried.

He hurried over and took Merlin from them, earning a loud indignant groan for being manhandled like baggage, starting for the medicopter. Eggsy caught Harry as his knees threatened to buckle and followed Tequila; holding Harry tight.

He settled Harry in a seat and helped him buckle then sat and started taking off some of his tac gear, hands shaking again. Harry nudged away the medics trying to examine him, just wanting to hold Eggsy again; surprising him by pulling him tight into his arms.

Eggsy smiled against Harry’s arm and nuzzled his bicep before turning into Harry’s chest; curling up with his legs up in Harry’s lap.

“Thank you for saving me, my baby boy,” Harry told him as the engines started. “My brave, strong knight.”

Eggsy preened at the praise, leaning up for a kiss; nuzzling Harry. His words were covered by the loud engine and rotor blades as the medicopter took off to get them back home. Harry knew what he’d said though and let out a sigh as he finally let himself relax again; feeling the exhaustion starting to set in deep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so late in the day and on the short side. I'll make up for it later lol.

Harry woke in Medical, huffing at the too white ceiling and too bright light. Eggsy was on his feet and leaning over Harry quickly, almost startling him. He let out a sigh and reached for Eggsy, fingers caressing Eggsy’s cheek.

“About time you woke up, sleepyhead. You’ve been out for two days; if it weren’t for you snorin’ I’da thought you went into a coma on me.”

Harry grinned weakly, feeling all of his fifty-three years and ten more. “Guess I was more exhausted than anticipated, huh?”

Eggsy sat on the bedside, laying Harry’s around his waist and holding Harry’s hand in his lap; rubbing slowly. “I’m glad you’re back. I can’t go down good for John, I mean he’s good and all but it’s not the same. You make the fuzzy warm.”

“Well, get me out of here and we’ll see what we can do to remedy that. You are a little chilly.” He felt around until he found the call button, holding Eggsy’s hand firm.

Pamela came into the room, smiling just a little bit when she saw Harry was finally awake. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Take all these wires and tubes, please. I have work that needs to be done and a boy to care for.”

“How do I know you’re not going to get back up to your office and work yourself right back in here?”

Harry sighed at her, reaching up to Eggsy’s cheek again. “I’m sure my boy can keep me well rested and out of my office until I’m able to return to my duties.”

Pamela looked up at Eggsy. He smiled at her. “I’ll keep him relaxed and in bed, I can definitely promise that.”

“Alright, fine. But off your feet as much as you can manage. Eat a good meal before you get into any shenanigans.” Harry grinned as she stepped up to take the monitor wires and IV off him. “I mean it. I don’t want you back here for a long time.”

Eggsy stood to let Harry sit up and get to his feet, tugging Harry to lean on him; giving him the cane he still used from time to time figuring he would need it after being cramped in a cage for three days. He led Harry out of the room and away from Medical to the still slightly rickety elevator so Harry wouldn’t struggle to make it upstairs to their room.

He opened the bedroom door and took Harry to sit on the bed then shut and locked the door while Harry worked to take off the clothes he was given by Pamela.

“How did John put you down?”

Eggsy shrugged, stripping down to his boxers and lying down on his stomach. “Told me to keep quiet and still; then got over my back ‘cause I was freezing and shaking too hard. I got still and all but it wasn’t the same as you. He’s not you.”

Harry smiled and laid down beside him; tugging Eggsy into his arms.

“Hey, food first. You barely promised Pam.”

“I’d rather eat you.”

Eggsy laughed and sat up, leaning over Harry to reach the phone on the nightstand. “Real food then you have your filthy way with me.” He tried not to squirm as he called down to the kitchen with Harry’s hand in his underwear trying to distract him.

Harry took the phone and set it down then rolled Eggsy off his lap and pinned him carefully; grinning at him. “Are you giving me orders now?”

“Technically, it’s Pam’s orders.”

Harry scoffed at him, sitting up to straddle Eggsy’s waist. “She’s so bossy.”

Eggsy grinned, letting his hands trail up Harry’s thighs slowly. “Yeah, but you’re obeying her; usually do, too. Dom as bossy as you, that’s really saying something.”

He shrugged, catching and holding Eggsy’s hands. “Well she has been with Kingsman for almost as long as I have and she’s always been there to doctor me up when it’s needed. We have a deep respect that goes back.”

“So that’s why she didn’t completely destroy you for yelling at her and she’s so scary, huh?”

Harry smiled. “She learned her scare tactic from Merlin.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh, idly rubbing Harry’s chest. “She’s good at it. I rarely wanna disobey her; but she’s like a granny to me so it’s a lot that, too.”

Harry rolled again, lying down beside Eggsy and pulling him close. “So, what will we do while we wait for lunch then?”

“Fill up the hot tub and eat in there?”

“Ok but no funny stuff; the tubing on the jets needs replacing and lube really isn’t good for them right now. We’re pushing luck with the fizzy balls and the oils as it is.”

Eggsy leaned up for a kiss before getting to his feet and going to their remodeled bathroom to start the water in the jacuzzi tub. He initially laughed when Harry took it and their claw foot tub out of their still new house before torching it and had them in storage while trying to relocate. But now he was glad for the forethought.

A bit of familiarity in a new environment helped both of them settle and adjust to their home. Harry did want a place of their own but wasn’t up for house hunting yet again, they were content with living at headquarters for a while now.

While waiting for the tub to fill, Eggsy put out candles around the bathroom and filled an ice bucket for a bottle of wine out of their stock. He intended on taking care of Harry while he recuperated from the failed mission and the imprisonment.

As he lit the last candle, Harry came in pushing a food tray; grinning when he saw everything set up for a relaxing and somewhat romantic lunch while they soaked in the hot tub together.

Eggsy took off his underwear and climbed into the tub, setting the ice bucket and two glasses on the edge, settling into the water as Harry climbed in; tucking the food tray close enough to reach without soaking everything then putting himself between Harry’s legs while he poured the wine.

Harry smiled when Eggsy settled in his hold and let out a sigh, head laid back and eye closed contentedly as the waterjets massaged and unkinked his aching body. He couldn’t help smiling as Eggsy fed him, like he had fed Eggsy numerous times following a hard mission, finally feeling like he was back home and safe from the horrible men who held him and Merlin captive.

It was only three days and he wasn’t one to dwell on things, but he still felt the stresses and fear of believing he wouldn’t be back home again. He was definitely setting up appointments for therapy after this one. He would need the extra help Dr. Peters gave.


	25. Chapter 25

Eggsy and Harry left the gym together and went to the locker room. Harry wanted to get back to his former toned body, going sporadically to the gym for the last couple years wasn’t doing him any favors; he had to get a routine back again.

Eggsy just wanted to stay close to Harry, he didn’t need the extra time in the gym anymore.

Harry put his clothes in the chute then crossed the locker room to the shower, sighing as he stepped under a showerhead and turned on the hot water; head tilted back letting the water spill down his face and chest. Eggsy watched him from the doorway leading into the stall for a minute before stepping up to the space beside him.

Harry stood still for a long minute before he let out a sigh and started showering.

“You sure you’re alright?” Eggsy asked. “You look like shit’s getting deep.”

“No, I’m just thinking of how old I am and how easily I could’ve not been here now. How easy Merlin could’ve convinced me to leave him behind to try and find help and left him to die. I couldn’t leave him, I wouldn’t have, but he kept telling me to run if I had the chance.”

Eggsy nodded, reaching for Harry’s hand; rubbing his knuckles slowly. “I’m glad you didn’t leave him. He’s a stubborn old goat and we all need him. I personally need _you_ more, but you’re just as important to Kingsman. I love you both though, him obviously differently, but you’re both seriously important to me personally.”

“I couldn’t stop myself thinking what would happen to you and Flower if I didn’t make it. Made me realize I need to set it up so you’ll both be taken care of after I am gone.” He sighed when Eggsy nudged into his arms, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist firm. “I know, it’s gloomy to think about; but it is something we need to be ready for.”

“No, we don’t ‘cause you ain’t gonna die on us. Not again.”

He took Harry’s cloth and started washing him. Harry started washing his hair while Eggsy scrubbed on him. He surprised Eggsy when he started washing him in return, also washing Eggsy’s hair.

Smiling, Eggsy pulled Harry under the spray of water to rinse off; having to stand up on his toes a little bit to kiss him. When they were cleaned and rinsed, Harry turned off the water; reaching to turn off Eggsy’s abandoned showerhead before following him to get dressed.

Both chose lounge clothes instead of suits, Harry was still taking his ordered time off and Eggsy had his usual day off; neither had any intention of dressing fancy, and left to go back to their room.

Harry laid down with a tired sigh, grunting when Eggsy laid himself down on top of him and held tight. “What do you need, my baby boy?”

“Just you,” he mumbled, nuzzling on Harry’s chest. “Just hold me for a while and keep me warm.”

Harry rolled onto his side and pulled Eggsy close, tightening his arms around him. Eggsy let out a slow sigh and nuzzled on Harry’s cheek, feeling the warm fuzziness returning. Harry smiled at the almost drunken little grin he saw on Eggsy’s face.

“My strong, brave, amazing knight,” he told him softly, hand kneading on Eggsy’s ass slowly. “My good baby boy.”

Eggsy chuckled dopily, nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s chin. “No I’m not,” he replied bashfully.

“You are,” Harry argued, kissing him. “You’re especially my good boy.”

Eggsy preened again, almost giddy at the praise Harry gave him so freely, blushing a little bit. Harry smiled at the reaction, nuzzling and kissing on him; making Eggsy snicker and squirm ticklish from his beard.

“You’re the best Daddy.”

Harry grinned, prodding Eggsy under their blankets and bundling him snug. “Let’s just lie here and relax for a while.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath, tucking his face into Harry’s neck, and closed his eyes; hoping they could rest together for a while before he was called back to his duties.

###########

Harry woke with a shout, having another nightmare and seeing Eggsy held captive in the tiny cage. He looked around when he saw the darkness of their familiar bedroom instead of the run-down house and the cage; squinting when a dim light glowed in the darkness.

Eggsy dimmed a lamp after leaping out of bed startled by Harry yelling, knowing to not startle Harry with sudden noises and brightness when he had a nightmare. The sudden, unexpected shout had him startled but he tried to hide it.

“You alright?” he asked, hands up in a surrender stance showing Harry he wasn’t a threat. Harry huffed and nodded, running a hand down his face as Eggsy slipped back into bed and sat beside him. “Wanna talk about it?”

He shrugged, scooting to lean against the headboard and pulling Eggsy to him. “Same as always, someone I love dearly is caged up and hurt instead of me; this time it was you.”

“Did you fight anyone this time?”

He shook his head, huffing quietly. “No, but that didn’t stop the guilt; you just looked at me like you blame me for everything that’s gone wrong. Like I’m the one who put you in the cage.”

Eggsy looked up at him devastated. “I don’t blame you for the shitty stuff; you’re the reason for all the good that’s happened sure, but not the bad.”

Harry shrugged, tugging Eggsy between his thighs; his fingers stroking over Eggsy’s back slowly. “I know, but that look in your eyes. It was terrifying.”

Eggsy sat up and looked up at him again. “What can I do?”

Harry let out a breath and shook his head. “Let me hold you for a while. Don’t feel like you have to stay awake but I don’t want to let go of you right now.” Eggsy smiled and snuggled up to him, curling up against Harry’s chest as Harry pulled the blanket up snug around him.

“Hold me however long you’d like.”

“Well realistically I can’t hold you forever but I’m going to try.”

Eggsy got comfortable and closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Harry’s hand in his hair tugging and scritching. Harry sat holding Eggsy tight, his own eye closed as he scritched on Eggsy’s head; letting his mind slip into a bit of warmth and peace he had whenever Eggsy was safe and in his arms.

################

Harry’s first day back to his duties, he found himself stuck in another multi agent debrief trying to stay awake as Johnson droned on and on about his attempt at taking up the mission Harry and Merlin had failed.

Merlin had to let Tequila take over his duties for a while but he still sat in on meetings so he knew what was going on. He was temporarily back in his old wheelchair until a new set of legs could be made for him and he was ordered off work until then.

Harry let out a groan and pushed himself up to his feet, unable to sit and listen anymore; the pain in his back and legs still almost too much. He just grumbled at Merlin’s weak attempt at stopping him from leaving and walked away, aggravated at the limp he had now that he couldn’t control. He managed to get himself upstairs and into his office, plopping down in his chair and digging for his pain medicine.

Eggsy came in when he heard Harry’s door opening, Merlin alerted him, and went to the bar to make Harry something to drink.

“Ugh, getting old sucks,” Harry grumbled, putting his hands over Eggsy’s as Eggsy rubbed his shoulders. “I may need something a little stronger for a while; much as I hate admitting that.”

“Call Pam and have her send something up. No shame in admitting you need help.”

Harry sighed and picked up his phone; calling down to Medical then standing and trudging tiredly over to the couch, sitting down and taking off his shoes before beckoning Eggsy over and making him sit down. He laid with his head in Eggsy’s lap and a pillow over his head to block the light and noise so he could try to rest for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

Eggsy escorted Harry from his last scheduled PT appointment, taking him upstairs to his office; settling him behind the desk. Harry let out a tired sigh, reaching again for his pain medication while Eggsy made him a drink.

“Thank you, my baby boy,” he told Eggsy, reaching and catching Eggsy’s hand; smiling at him. “You’ve been taking such good care of me while I’m recovering.”

Eggsy grinned and blushed bashfully, flicking his nose. “Gotta take carea my best Daddy.”

Harry nudged Eggsy to sit on the desk in front of him, a little too sore to hold him in his lap at the moment, putting Eggsy’s socked feet up at his hips in the chair. Eggsy held Harry’s left hand and massaged it, slowly working up to Harry’s wrist and forearm.

“I’m due with Dr. Peters in a few minutes. I’d like you to stay, at my feet if you would. We won’t bring you in to talk this time; I should’ve known last time that you’d close off ‘cause you weren’t prepared to be asked anything.”

He nodded slightly. “Would you like me to keep you warm while you’re talking to her?” he asked grinning.

“Very much,” Harry replied with a smile of his own. “But sit comfortably, my sessions tend to drag on sometimes.”

Eggsy leaned down and kissed Harry then slid to his feet to get his kneeling cushion out of the closet. Harry stood to change into more comfortable clothes, feeling a little constricted and strangled in his button up and tie at the moment.

Dr. Peters came into Harry’s office as they were settling at his desk again; politely ignoring that she saw Eggsy ducking down underneath before Harry sat down and got comfortable. After a bit of fidgeting and adjustments, Harry let out a slow breath; reaching to tangle his fingers in Eggsy’s hair as Eggsy took him into his mouth and settled in his lap.

“I’d like him to just sit quietly this time. Still don’t like him to get too far away from me.”

“Alright,” she agreed, situating to cross her legs and hold her notepad on her lap. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Harry let out a breath, trying to gather his thoughts, tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair.

##################

An hour and a half later Dr. Peters left Harry’s office. Harry pulled back to look down at Eggsy, stroking his cheek to rouse him. He couldn’t help smiling at Eggsy’s glazed over eyes, wide blown pupils, and swollen mouth.

“Do you need a break, baby boy?” he asked gently, his thumb caressing Eggsy’s jaw.

“Huh-uh,” Eggsy mumbled, deep into the fuzziness already. He pecked a kiss on Harry’s tip; sighing. “Use my throat, please Daddy?”

Harry smiled and slid back into Eggsy’s waiting mouth, pulling him a little closer until he felt Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy let out a little noise before moving his head slowly, carefully taking Harry into his throat a little more each time he came back down. Harry sighed, his own senses fuzzy and mind focusing on the feeling of Eggsy’s mouth on him, slouching just a little bit as he laid his head back and squirmed his hips just slightly to meet the warm mouth.

He turned his head and looked down at Eggsy again, groaning quietly at his debauched boy. He clicked on his glasses to record video, he wanted to keep what he was seeing; intending to show Eggsy how he looked so peaceful and so deep into the sub space he liked so much.

And, it could help if Harry ever found himself in bed alone one night and he got lonely.

Harry let out a soft grunt as he came down Eggsy’s waiting throat, huffing quietly. Eggsy pulled back and off again after swallowing everything, giving Harry’s tip a lick before releasing him with an audible pop. Harry grabbed his dick and rubbed it on Eggsy’s swollen mouth, smearing a little last dribble of cum and Eggsy’s saliva.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eggsy rasped, voice already rough. “Would you like more?”

“Not right now, my baby boy,” he told Eggsy, smiling when Eggsy whined. “But, keep me warm for a little while longer; I have a couple more meetings.”  
Eggsy opened his mouth obediently, sighing peacefully as Harry settled just before his throat; leaving room for him to breathe; and settled to wait for Harry to be done with his daily duties.

##############

Eggsy spent the rest of the day at Harry’s feet; but had to take breaks from having Harry in his mouth so Harry wouldn’t be raw and chafed uncomfortably. Both were surprised that Harry managed three loads with just Eggsy’s mouth working him, but Eggsy welcomed each one readily; needing to be Harry’s obedient and always willing boy.

After managing Daisy’s bedtime routine, Eggsy took a quick shower; coming over to Harry on the bed with only his towel around his waist. Harry sat against the headboard with his laptop, which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. But seeing Harry with an earbud tucked in his ear, Eggsy was curious. He smiled as he got up beside him to look at the laptop; letting out a startled laugh when he saw a porn video pulled up.

Harry still hadn’t played the video, a little too nervous. He steeled his reaction to close the laptop and turned to Eggsy.

“Can’t help a bit of curiosity,” he shrugged.

“Research or wanting ideas?”

“Little bit of both honestly. I realized earlier I want to show you off, but we need to find a way to do it so your identity is kept secret. I can’t exactly blur your face because more than half my reasoning is to show off how beautiful you look so deep down for me.”

Eggsy snicked a laugh, nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder and blushing at the thought of being seen by potentially everyone on Earth. “You dirty dirty old man,” he teased. “Harry Hart, amateur porn star and gentleman spy.”

Harry’s eye rolled fondly and he shook his head, clicking to play the video; giving Eggsy the other earbud so he could watch with him.

“They’re hardly _stars_.”

At the end of the video, they stared at the screen; both a little more curious about making videos of their own. Harry sighed and put a few different keywords in the search bar.

Neither expected the results though and Harry grunted incredulously.

“Okay _that_ is another very hard no,” Eggsy told him, flicking the screen to make the preview stop and scrolled up to see the next video. “I’m not wearing Huggies and we don’t do piss or scat; ever.”

Harry shuddered and nodded, cringing at the thought. “Very much agree. Some kinks need to be put to shame.”

Eggsy found another video and let the preview play; seeing it was a darkened room, making the couple difficult to see. He clicked it to check the comment section, surprised to see so many positive despite the video being hard to see. Harry found a notepad and started jotting down a few ideas that could work to hide their identities.

Neither were sure if they were actually going to go through with recording themselves and putting it online, but both did like the idea of having video for their own enjoyment. Neither idea seemed awful either.

After an hour of browsing and taking notes, Harry put his laptop away; looking over his notes as Eggsy stood to finally put on pajamas and get comfortable with Harry. Eggsy put on a pair of pants and slid down in bed with Harry, letting out a sigh as his body relaxed in Harry’s hold.

“Tomorrow I’d like to go into town and see if we can find a shop. I’d rather not order online with our toys because I like having you look at and choose everything; and a physical shop is a little better because we can see the quality there ourselves before we purchase anything.”

“Some’a my tails are getting a little worn anyways. Need some new ones”

Harry smiled. “You need a better prolonged use plug as well. Yours is looking weak.”

“Let’s get one of those leather paddles, too. That looked like it’ll mark me up really good and won’t break skin like the rough paddle.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed, taking out his notepad again to make a shopping list. “That last time, I didn’t realize I smacked so rough and I should’ve known to check everything for wear and tear.”

Eggsy shrugged, leaning up for a kiss and nuzzle. “I’m fine, and you stopped when I told you it hurt too much; no harm done and I did heal up nice ‘cause you took good carea me like always.”

“I know but still. It drew blood and that was not my intention at all. I never want to actually hurt you.”

“I’m lucky I have a Dom who cares so much and loves me. You’re definitely a gentle Dom and I honestly love it.”

Harry sighed, letting his hand dip down into Eggsy’s pants; kneading his ass. “We are a rare breed. So many people think it’s just rough sex and shackles; but the light stuff is just as great for me personally.”

He put away the notepad after having a decent list, snuggling Eggsy close and holding him tight. Eggsy couldn’t fight going limp in Harry’s arms, a happy little grin on his face as he nuzzled at Harry’s scruffy chin.

Neither were tired enough to sleep yet, but they wouldn’t pass up a chance to snug together for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

Eggsy came home after a quick weekend away. He came into the meeting hall to report back to Merlin, shoulders dropped and eyes fighting to stay open. But he felt instantly better when he saw Harry would be sitting in with him and was waiting for him with a smile and a take out meal at his spot at the table.

Grinning, Eggsy perked up and went to Harry; nudging into his waiting arms with a happy little coo as he nuzzled on Harry’s chest.

He was home safe again and he could take off his agent mask finally.

Harry let out a soft sigh, peppering Eggsy’s temple with kisses. “I missed you, baby boy,” he whispered quietly.

Eggsy nodded, inhaling Harry’s scent deep as his mind slowed and his stress vanished. “Missed you too, Daddy.”

They came back to reality when Merlin cleared his throat at the expectantly and flicked his clipboard down with a sigh. Harry pulled back and sat Eggsy down, smiling when Eggsy grinned big seeing his favorite meal waiting for him. He sat in his chair and turned to pay attention to Merlin while Eggsy started eating.

“So, how’d it go, Galahad?”

Eggsy scoffed around a mouthful and shook his head. “Fucking royalty,” he grumbled. He pulled a stack of papers out of the breast pocket of his jacket and sent it across the table to Merlin. “ _99.9999x five thousand percent_ , absolutely no chance in hell, not that kid’s father. I coulda guessed because it’s been what, almost two fuckin’ years since I fucked Tilde. Her father fuckin’ hates me, too. Death stared me the whole fuckin’ time I was giving a DNA sample.”

“And how did you behave when you were told the results?” he asked, already knowing the answer; he was watching Eggsy’s video feed.

“Oh, I totally gloated and laughed right in her face. I honestly couldn’t help it. Fuckin’ danced outta there with my paperwork.”

Merlin sighed and shook his head, leaning on his hands; head hung. “That was very unbecoming and you know it.”

“ _Oooh_ ,” Eggsy smarted off through another bite. “Big deal. She had no rights trying to say I was that kid’s dad; she was being vindictive and fuckin’ jealous ‘cause I have it good and she’s being forced into rehab by her parents.”

“What?” Harry asked. “I thought after that shit with Poppy she would have stayed away from drugs.”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head. “Pot ain’t anything bad, I’d be a hypocrite if I said it was, but she’s gotten into meth and other shit. That new boyfriend of hers; who turns out is the father, big shock there. They’ve basically threatened to disinherit her if she doesn’t get clean. They wanna strip her of her crown and title.”

“Would you like to help her?”

“You can if you wanna,” he told them, hands up in surrender and shaking his head. “I mean, I feel bad for the kid and really think since she’s gone to heavy shit the kid should be put somewhere he’ll be taken care of, but I absolutely don’t want to get involved myself.”

Merlin nodded, jotting down a few notes. “Alright, finish up then off upstairs with you.” He gathered his clipboard and tablet then followed Tequila away.

Eggsy moved and put himself in Harry’s lap to finish eating, wanting to be held. Harry let out a soft sigh and wrapped Eggsy up tight, nuzzling and kissing on him while he ate.

“So, you’re sure you’re not mad ‘cause Tilde tried to get me with a paternity suit?”

Harry nodded, letting his hands roam on Eggsy’s abdomen under his shirt. “I knew you aren’t the father; I can do simple maths and I knew it’s been far too long since you two were last together for you to be the father. I probably would’ve laughed in her face as well; might not have danced but I’m too old for waltzing anymore.”

Eggsy smiled and kissed Harry, closing the food container so they could go upstairs to their room. Harry smiled and stood, tucking Eggsy in close as they left the meeting hall. He took Eggsy upstairs, making Eggsy laugh when he helped him undress so he could lounge comfortably and finish eating.

After making sure Eggsy was comfortable against the headboard and had a fresh drink, Harry smiled at him. “I’m going to draw you a bath then we’ll lie down together and if you’d like, we’ll look through more videos; maybe try to work out a few angles and you can make your internet debut.”

Eggsy grinned big. “You spoil me so much,” he teased.

Harry shrugged, smiling guiltily. “Well, it’s fun and you do deserve it after all you’ve been through. And, it’s not like anyone will know it’s us; our faces won’t be shown.” He stood and went to the bathroom to start the water and get everything set up, his shaking hands needing to be on Eggsy’s body; his mind already feeling a little cloudy with the anticipation of taking care of his boy.

Eggsy finished as Harry was putting in the fizzy balls and got into the tub, sighing as he settled into the hot water and Harry’s hands started roaming and rubbing on him. 

###########

And now, Harry found himself in his second ever disciplinary meeting. This time though it was just him and Eggsy with only Johnson and the new Lancelot instead of every agent present at headquarters.

And luckily this time the meeting wasn’t focused on him; Johnson and Lancelot were caught not disguising their identities and getting into depravity online. At least Harry and Eggsy knew the importance of not being known.

But Harry didn’t expect Merlin to terminate the two offending agents and then decide he needed to check every agent’s online activity. Merlin would only break that privacy if he felt it was absolutely needed.

After the meeting Harry and Eggsy rushed off to Harry’s office so they could make sure their couple videos were secure and untraceable back to them, Harry already had his personal laptop encrypted so Merlin wouldn’t know they had even recorded the videos. But, just to be on the safe side, he cleared his search history of everything porn related.

Clearing his entire history would look too suspicious, he was well aware.

“Are you sure you wanna keep them up?” Eggsy asked, sitting on the edge of the desk nervously. “He absolutely can’t find out it’s us?”

Harry nodded, taking Eggsy’s hand and holding tight. “We’ll be fine. He’s probably overheard us talking about it and he knows I’ll be careful if I’m getting into anything like this. He’s got some old nudes from university up somewhere in a few prints so he can’t really talk, but those two were careless.”

Eggsy sighed but nodded. “I just don’t wanna get you in trouble again because I wanted to try something new. Don’t want Merlin putting you on three days suspension.”

“Don’t worry, my baby boy,” Harry soothed. “We’re fine.”

Eggsy stood and went to the bar to make drinks then folded himself down into Harry’s lap, sitting quietly and watching while Harry did his busy work for the day.

###########

Eggsy and Harry were both relieved when they survived Merlin’s internet prowling, Merlin didn’t ask for anything to do with any agent’s personal computers or phones; he only checked Kingsman issued tech because he wasn’t that much of an asshole.

Three agents found themselves on probation and two were on suspension for their neglectful internet habits, but for the most part Kingsman agents were clean and behaved online with their work tech.

After putting Daisy to bed Harry and Eggsy lounged together watching a movie and browsing online for more toys; unable to find a shop in town that sold quality products they both were looking for.

Harry made Eggsy laugh when he ordered multiple different tails for him, and Eggsy surprised him by only half serious asking for a full-face mask in the shape of a horse. But Harry called his bluff and put it in their online cart when Eggsy wasn’t paying attention to the laptop for a moment. He ordered more leather paddles and made a note to look at getting some leather care products.

The chest harness and assless chaps were also a joke purchase, both knew Harry would never actually wear the stuff other than just once to show Eggsy how ridiculous he looked. Both passed on the offered G-string underwear, Harry’s black speedo would do just fine for the one-time wear.

Eggsy did choose a few soft fabric G-strings for himself, already knowing he wouldn’t be bothered by the underwear. He would only wear them for Harry though, and might consider if they went back to a nude beach.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up for Sub abuse. (not Eggsy, Harry isn't the dick)

Harry, Eggsy, and Tequila sat together in a room around Merlin laid unconscious on a tiny bed; waiting for him to wake up again. Merlin had come out of surgery just an hour before after needing emergency open heart surgery to place a stent. He suffered a major heart attack but luckily survived and had a strong chance of pulling through.

Harry stood as Jason woke and fussed, putting him up on his shoulder to pace with him around the room.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to take him for tonight?” he asked again. “It’s no hassle.”

Tequila shook his head, bent over his lap slightly, and sighed at Merlin’s slack face. “He told me not to stay laid up here with him if he’s ever staying. Vain shit doesn’t want us seeing him like this. Our compromise is I do get to sit and stay until he’s awake and aware but then after he’s settled, I’m out.”

Harry’s eye rolled with a slight huff as he turned to nuzzle on Jason as he quieted. “Daddy’s an old fool huh, Jason?”

They waited another hour before Merlin finally woke and ordered them away. Harry saw Tequila off then went to his office to keep himself busy so he wasn’t worrying needlessly over Merlin; tasking a nursery nanny to step up and help Tequila with Jason while Merlin was down.

He sat with a tired sigh, hand instinctively going for Eggsy’s hair as he knelt at Harry’s feet. He couldn’t help smiling at his obedient boy when he tugged gently on Eggsy’s hair and he arched into the grip and nuzzled Harry’s thigh; Eggsy already had his dopey little grin on his face. Harry relaxed as he let his own peaceful warmth spread throughout his body, tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair and tugging as he massaged Eggsy’s scalp.

A throat clear roused Harry, making him look up toward the door to see one of his agents waiting for acknowledgment.

“Yes?” he prompted after a minute of the agent just watching him.

“Your four-fifteen has arrived, sir,” she replied, shaking herself out of her head. “A Ms. Dawna?”

Harry nodded. “Show her in, please,” he told her then looked back down at Eggsy. “Come on then, I want you up here just in your skimpy underwear.”

Eggsy stood, eyes already glazed and cloudy, and stripped down to the lace underwear Harry ordered him to wear that morning. Dawna asked for Harry’s assistance in, as she called it, educating a difficult Sub and showing her how a good, obedient Sub behaved.

Harry smiled at the sight of Eggsy tucked in the skimpy underwear, his caged dick just visible through the lacy part, and one of his new tails nestled between his cheeks pushing past the thin line of the G-string.

“Do you remember why Daddy had to cage you last night?” he asked as Dawna came in with the difficult Sub following, stripped naked and on a leash. He noticed Eggsy tense at the sight of the leash and reached up, stroking Eggsy’s thigh soothingly.

“I didn’t listen when you told me I wasn’t allowed to cum, Daddy,” he replied, unable to keep from fidgeting his hands held together behind his back. He’d never had an audience witness his punishments. “Now I have to be caged for three days.”

Harry nodded, prodding his hand between Eggsy’s thighs to reach under and around to the tail. Eggsy sighed as Harry moved the plug slowly, humping on Harry’s arm. Harry fucked the plug in and out, putting Eggsy just on the edge of release before pulling his hand back, making Eggsy gasp and squirm when he held and squeezed his balls firmly.

“Would you like a drink, Dawna?” Harry asked, giving Eggsy a careful tug to make him squirm again, smiling at the groan Eggsy couldn’t hold back.

Dawna smiled at the two, holding her sub by the hair roughly; forcing her to watch them. “Scotch would be nice, thank you, Harry.”

Harry gave Eggsy another tug, seeing him fall deeper down. “Drinks, baby boy. I would like my usual.” Eggsy just nodded and bit back a moan as Harry finally released him so he could get to work at the bar. Harry bit back a chuckle when he saw Eggsy bend at the bar and take a moment to gather himself, pushing away his orgasm, so he could make the drinks.

“Would you like it neat or with ice, Madame?” he asked, surprised when Dawna tugged on the other Sub’s hair.

“Neat,” she gruffed out, making him tremble slightly.

He worked quick to make the two drinks and brought them over on a small tray; going to his knees beside Dawna first, just trying to be polite to the woman who made him so nervous. He missed the way Harry gave him a slightly surprised look for serving another Dom before him. Eggsy put Harry’s drink on the desk then went to his knees to wait for his next order.

He knew he messed up somewhere when Harry didn’t thank him for his drink, looking up at Harry a little wide eyed. Harry quirked a brow at him, telling him they would discuss his disobedience when they were alone again.

“See, he listens to me with just one word!” Dawna gruffed out at her sub, pulling roughly on her hair; making her whimper. Eggsy was glad he was hidden behind the desk; he was sure if Dawna saw him flinch so violently, she would punish him.

Harry reached and soothed his hand on Eggsy’s neck to calm him again, tugging him to rest on his thigh while he waited for his next task.

“You have to be told too many times to act right. You’re almost worthless!”

Harry didn’t react to the hard smack Dawna gave her now crying Sub but he felt Eggsy flinch at the noise and held his throat carefully, hoping to get him to focus away from the two.

“I’m sorry, Madame,” the other woman nearly sobbed, ashamed that there was a witness to her punishment.

Dawna yanked again. “You weren’t permitted to speak, whore!” she spat. “I told you to be on your fucking knees with your mouth shut!”

Harry almost got to his feet to stop Dawna when she gave the other woman a punch to her head; instantly recognizing her as a Dom who frequently abused Subs. She probably didn’t even care if the Sub was hers or not.

He sat up a little bit, blowing out a slow, furious breath. “You will stop that in my office,” he demanded, his Dom tone heavy; making Eggsy shiver and let out a quiet noise on his thigh. “Let her go, now.”

Dawna snarled at him but roughly pushed the woman away, surprising even herself when she couldn’t resist obeying Harry’s tone. Harry sighed slowly and got to his feet, stepping over Eggsy’s drawn up lap and rounding the desk.

“Come over back here,” he told the trembling woman laid in a heap on his floor. He gave her a moment to respond, anger heightening as she got to her hands and knees to crawl and he saw her back and ass littered with untreated whip marks.

“Baby boy, get your ointment out of the drawer; we’re going to take care of her, she’s wounded,” When he saw Eggsy leaning over toward the bottom drawer, Harry turned to Dawna; his stare fierce. “You should be ashamed of yourself treating her so horribly and then not tending to her wounds.”

Dawna shrugged carelessly. “She disobeyed her Dom and then me. She got what she deserved.”

Harry almost growled at her. “You never wound a Sub then neglect to tend to them.”

Behind him Eggsy worked tending to the woman and her whipped flesh then got into Harry’s closet for clothes she could put on. His hands shook as he helped her dress. He would have to let Harry take off her collar and the leash he didn’t want to touch though.

“Don’t worry, Daddy will make sure she can’t do this again,” he whispered to her softly, reaching for Harry’s tissues off the desk; wiping away her tears carefully.

After a bit of a shouting match between the two Doms, Dawna left furiously. Harry let out a huff to calm himself before rounding back to sit down, feeling a burst of pride when he saw that Eggsy had treated the woman’s wounds and dressed her again without being told.

“Thank you, my sweet baby boy,” he praised, nudging the woman to sit a little closer; letting her sit comfortably instead of putting her on her knees, which he was sure were raw with carpet burn. “I’m going to take off your collar, alright?”

She nodded trembling hard, holding Eggsy’s hand terrified.

“Don’t be scared, Missy,” Eggsy told her gently, rubbing her arm soothingly. “Harry’s the best Daddy ever. He’ll take good carea you like he does me.”

“What’s your name?” Harry asked as he worked the almost overly complicated clasp on the collar.

“Melissa,” she replied, voice shaking.

Harry nodded, reaching in his drawer for his knife; he would have to cut the collar off. “Are you hungry, Melissa?”

She looked up at Eggsy, her eyes wide, unsure how to answer. Eggsy smiled at her. “It’s OK, you can have food.”

“Okay,” she whispered, nodding as she trembled; feeling the collar finally off her neck.

Harry and Eggsy were both dumbfounded to see her raw neck; caused by prolonged collar wear and neglectfulness. Harry sighed to calm himself again and picked up the ointment to treat her wounded flesh.

“Besides Dawna, who’s done this to you?”

Melissa shrugged and shook her head, hunching her shoulders and not answering. Harry sighed but let her stay quiet as he worked then called down to the kitchen, ordering an early dinner for Melissa.

“Get dressed, baby boy,” he told Eggsy, nudging to hold onto Melissa in an attempt to comfort her. Eggsy nodded and stepped away, grabbing his clothes. “We’re going to give you a room and you’ll stay here with us for a while; we’ll help you get your own home and get you away from whoever’s hurt you like this.”

She just nodded, clinging to Harry’s arm.

When Eggsy was dressed again, they got Melissa to her feet; both having to hold onto her as her knees threatened to give out. She hadn’t been permitted to walk for going on a month. Melissa shook between them but clinged to her saviors, desperately wanting to be away from her Dom husband and his group of friends.

They took her to an unused room and settled her in bed. Harry took the time to make sure she was comfortable and settled, sitting on the bedside and taking her hand carefully.

“I’d like to know who’s done this to you but whenever you’re ready to talk about it, alright?”

“I have a choice, sir?”

Harry nodded, rubbing her hand. “Yes, you do. We will not let them hurt you again. You’re safe here.”

Melissa let out a slow breath and nodded, sniffling. Harry took her into his arms when she broke down and cried again, working to soothe her.

When she calmed and laid back again, Eggsy brought her food tray over; giving it to Harry so he could tend to her, his own nerves fraying slowly. Harry gave her a smile as she started eating slowly.

“If you need anything, we’ll be back in my office; you’re allowed to come in without knocking. I want you to come to us if you need, alright?”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered, nodding with a tremble.

Harry smiled and leaned to kiss her forehead. “Good girl,” he praised, feeling her relax just a little bit. “Eat up and get some rest.”

Eggsy gave him a shaking smile as Harry stood and gathered him into his arms again; leading him out of Melissa’s room and shutting the door. He let out a sigh and nuzzled into Harry’s chest as they started back to his office together.

“Thank you for taking her, Daddy,” he told him with a sigh. “I can’t believe someone did that to her. It’s disgusting.”

Harry nodded, taking Eggsy into his office and sitting down. Eggsy went back to his knees and draped himself in Harry’s lap, sighing as the peaceful fuzziness came back slowly. Harry sat watching Eggsy, fingers tugging gently at his hair, mind racing with worry and plans to help Melissa get out of such an abusive situation.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry had Melissa employed with Kingsman within a week. She impressed him with her science and tech knowledge so he put her in R&D with Kate and her team. She took the opportunity, wanting away from her life as a Sub. But she still wasn’t ready to tell Harry where to find her husband.

Harry left Merlin’s office after trying and failing to convince him to take some time to relax and recover. He could only put his trust in Tequila that he would take care of Merlin and make sure he didn’t run himself ragged to another heart attack.

He smiled when he spotted Eggsy coming out of Daisy’s room, on his way to Harry’s office after getting her down for a much-needed nap. She hadn’t slept at all the night before and was giving everyone a hard time because she was fussy and tired. Eggsy had to spend the last hour and a half lying in bed with her while she fought sleep watching a movie.

A part of him felt bad for rubbing her with lavender lotion to help her relax, but he was glad she was finally out cold.

“How’s Flower now?” Harry asked, tucking Eggsy to his side.

“I’d never actually dose her with something to knock her out, but I can’t lie and say I wasn’t mildly tempted. Weren’t for that lotion.” He sighed and shook his head. “But the gods love her; even when she is being a little shithead.”

Harry shrugged, taking Eggsy to his office; settling at his desk with a sigh. Eggsy nudged into Harry’s lap and curled up, nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s chin while he turned on the wall of monitors behind him and turned to watch a few.

“Oh, Dresden called. He said he had to take out a few of those Badger fuckers.”

Harry let out a soft groan, huffing. “Good. Guess having an identical twin has its advantages. He can draw them out and take care of them probably better than we can since we’re hiding still.”

“Guess being a partial mob boss is a good thing then?”

He shrugged, rubbing Eggsy’s thighs. “Better would be you only in your skimpy lace while you’re here in my lap.”

“You really like lacy underwear, don’t you?”

Harry nodded, reaching to unbutton Eggsy’s shirt; slipping his tie loose. “I’d like to offer you a promotion,” he teased, snaking his hand over Eggsy’s chest; smiling as Eggsy squirmed in his lap. “Instead of you running errands for me; you stay here in my office, when you don’t have a mission, wearing only your lace. Keep yourself loose and open for whenever I please.”

“What will Merlin say?”

He smiled, sucking a mark on Eggsy’s neck. “I’m Arthur, I get final say and I approve my decision; effective immediately.”

Eggsy nearly giggled, arching into Harry’s hands. “You dirty old man,” he huffed, getting to his feet carefully; already hard in his pants. “Let me go get on my proper uniform then.”

When he left the office, Harry took one of his pills and made sure they had plenty of lubricant in his desk drawer then made himself comfortable while he waited for Eggsy to return; reclining back in his chair while watching the monitors. He grinned when he saw Eggsy go into their room on one screen and start to get himself ready, stripping out of his clothes before getting their box from under the bed to get a tail.

Harry watched as Eggsy climbed up on their bed, laid out on his back with his ass toward the camera in the corner; knowing Harry would be watching as he lubed the plug and slowly worked himself open to accept it. He wanted to stroke on his dick, the excitement of knowing he was being watched tempting him, but he hadn’t been given permission yet.

He was two days out of another cage punishment, he wasn’t in a rush to have it back on yet.

He squirmed over onto his knees, spreading wide, and started fucking himself with the plug slowly. Harry grunted softly and shifted in his chair, pants getting a little tight as he watched Eggsy edge himself then, just before release he slinked out of bed and went to find a clean pair of lace underwear; unable to hold back a quiet groan as Eggsy fit his erection in the tight garment.

Eggsy put on a pair of pajama pants to make the trek back to Harry, not wanting everyone knowing Harry got his kicks with women’s underwear; steeling himself with a huff as he opened the bedroom door and stepped out to the hallway and hurried off toward the stairs.

When he came back, he stripped down again and stood in front of Harry; waiting for his approval of the choice of underwear. Harry smiled at the black and red fabric barely containing Eggsy’s erection, reaching out and stroking a finger over the red lace; making Eggsy squirm.

“In my lap like a good boy,” Harry gruffed out, growing harder when Eggsy squirmed and whimpered at his tone. “Come on now.”

Eggsy smiled and straddled Harry’s lap, facing away, grinding his ass down firm; causing the plug to nudge against his prostate. “Like this, Daddy?” he asked, spreading his knees and putting Harry’s hand on his bulge.

Harry rubbed firmly, smiling at the whine he received, and let his hand drift down more; tugging gently on the tail between Eggsy’s cheeks. Eggsy shifted again, letting him reach a little better, arching into Harry’s hands as the other cupped and ground against his dick.

“My beautiful baby boy,” Harry praised softly, nibbling on Eggsy’s ear. “Think you can handle going like this all day? I don’t have anything important to do, just sit here and watch over everyone. So, I want you to stay on edge for as long as possible; don’t cum ‘til Daddy says you can.”

He nodded quickly, whimpering. “Please Daddy. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Harry smiled. “That’s my good boy. If you can make it until I say, we’ll record another video later tonight; get you all dressed up in your kitten corset and let everyone hear you beg for Daddy.”

Eggsy went limp with a sigh, the fuzzy warmth taking over his mind, his hips moving slowly as Harry continued to fuck him with the plug and stroke him through the lace.

#############

Eggsy laid sated and fuzzy beside Harry, watching as Harry edited their latest video before readying it for posting online. His throat was raw and aching, ass filled and plugged, and he couldn’t keep from squirming against Harry’s side; idly nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s chest while he worked.

While waiting for the video to upload to the site, Harry checked the comments section on their other videos; smiling when a majority of them were users going on about Eggsy being so obedient and responsive to Harry. More than a few were begging to share him, which Harry would never actually allow.

He didn’t expect one user to leave a phone number begging for text exchanges. It made him laugh. He would never do that though.

“What’s so funny, Daddy?”

Harry shook his head, his hand reaching to knead on Eggsy’s ass; moving the plug against him again, making him whimper and squirm. “Someone’s left us their phone number supposedly.”

“What?” Eggsy snorted, raising his head to look at the laptop screen. “That’s so fuckin’ dangerous. Might oughta delete it before someone decides to be a dick to them.”

“Would if I could figure out how.”

Eggsy smiled and clicked the delete button that Harry probably couldn’t see properly; sitting up and kissing Harry’s chin before rolling out of bed to go to the bathroom. Harry put the laptop aside to let the video finish uploading and turned down the blankets, slipping back into bed as Eggsy came out of the bathroom and laid back down.

“So, you’re sure you’re fine with us doing the videos?” he asked, snuggling to Harry’s side.

“As long as our faces stay hidden, it’ll be fine.”

Eggsy laid his head on the middle of Harry’s chest, letting out a soft sigh. Harry settled with him, hand going to knead on Eggsy’s ass while they drifted off to sleep together.


	30. Chapter 30

It wasn’t a beach in some Italian city, but Harry would settle for having Eggsy in his little swimsuit on a lake; as long as he got to look at Eggsy in the little Speedo all he wanted. Eggsy wasn’t complaining either, he just wanted to lie out in the sun in the sand somewhere with Harry at his side.

Eggsy laid on a lounger on his stomach; warm rays on his back; listening to Harry reading aloud to Daisy, unable to keep the smile off his face. Daisy would have been out playing in the water but she insisted on waiting a little while longer after lunch was over.

Harry had only asked her to wait ten minutes but then she climbed up beside him in his lounger and asked him to read to her while she waited.

The lake outing was Tequila’s idea, trying to give Merlin a more relaxing environment, so Harry turned it into an agency outing for anyone who wanted to join them. Tequila and Merlin were currently out on the water with innertubes and Jason, Merlin was enjoying the peace despite being antsy to get back to work.

Liam was off enjoying the sun talking to one of the ladies from Medical, trying to flirt.

JB barking knocked Eggsy out of his peaceful watching. Eggsy sat up and turned to look back over his shoulder at the dog, seeing him by the end of the lounger barking at the water. Harry scanned the water looking for danger, seeing a small school of fish splashing around.

“Knock it off, pest,” Eggsy huffed, knocking his foot on the lounger to get the dog’s attention away from the water.

“Sit, JB!” Harry gruffed low. JB obeyed and quieted immediately, whining up at Eggsy.

Eggsy stifled a laugh against his arm. “I almost sat, too.”

Harry just smiled and resumed reading until Daisy took off to the water again, getting hot in the sun. He set the book aside and laid his lounger back slightly; letting out a slow sigh and pillowing his head on his arms. Eggsy laid staring at him and smiling.

“You’re gawking,” Harry teased, head back and eye closed to block out the sun.

“I’m enjoying the view.”

“You’ll burn on your back if you don’t flip around.” Eggsy snickered and rolled over on his back; bending one knee and squirming his hips. Harry looked over at him when he shifted again, snorting when he saw Eggsy had folded down his waistband a little bit for a low tan line.

“Merlin’s found some better sun beds so you’ll be back to tanning nude again soon, don’t fret on tan lines.”

“Actually, not squirming ‘cause that though.”

Harry quirked a brow at him, looking him over again a little more closely. “You did not sneak a plug.”

Eggsy smiled and shook his head, folding his waistband just a little more; trailing his thumbs on the hem slowly, squirming his hips. “Two more guesses. Each wrong gets a little lower for a hint.”

Harry chuckled, smiling fondly. “Lacy G-string under that tiny thing?”

Eggsy laughed a little louder than he intended, snorting. “No,” he replied. “One more guess.”

Harry sat up to look at him better, starting at Eggsy’s head and letting his eye roam all the way down to Eggsy’s toes, coming back up slowly. Eggsy still thumbed the hem of his Speedo and swiveled his hips trying to get Harry’s attention there. Harry had already noticed the absence of hair, Eggsy had to be shaven for an after-mission procedure and he just kept shaving. But then he saw a little few specks of color on Eggsy’s left hip.

“Is that a tattoo?” he asked, reaching to pull the hem down further. Eggsy practically giggled at the stunned look on Harry’s face when he saw the calligraphy text that spelled out DADDY’S BABY BOY reaching toward his groin. Harry looked back up at Eggsy, worried but unable to hide a little bit of joy.

“It didn’t hurt too much, right?”

Eggsy shook his head, smiling as Harry bent to look at it better; squirming ticklish a little bit. “The outline stung some but by the time she was filling it all in, I was mostly numb. Do you like it?”

Harry huffed a soft laugh and shrugged. “It’s tastefully tacky, I like it. Do you?”

“Well yeah, it’s like I’m wearing your brand without the pain of an actual hot iron brand. Just another way to show I’m your boy.”

“I feel like I should get something to show you’re mine as well.”

Eggsy shrugged. “We could get matching tattoos.”

“You don’t think I’m too old for one?”

“Please,” he scoffed. “A piercing, yes, but not a tattoo. They actually had a lot of really cool ones at the shop I went two; but I gotta wait like a month for this one to totally heal before I can get another.”

“I am certainly not getting a Prince Albert piercing. Not only am I old, painful.”

Eggsy sat up and stretched, smiling at Harry as he stood and prodded him to lie back so he could sit straddling Harry’s waist. “I gotta wait a couple more weeks before I can swim or anything with it; so now I just gotta figure out what we can do up here in the sand.”

“Behave,” Harry chuckled at him, holding Eggsy’s hips despite his objection. “Cheeky little tart.”

Eggsy smiled and leaned down for a kiss, nuzzling on Harry’s chin; content to sit on his lap and rub on him while the few kids around played. Harry let him nuzzle and rub on him, knowing Eggsy wouldn’t try for anything too inappropriate.

################

Eggsy woke feeling Harry’s fingers stroking at his hip, making him squirm ticklish. “Are you sexing me in your sleep again, Harry?” he mumbled, pressing back against him with a sleepy grin.

“No, I’m totally awake.” Harry replied. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I’m a sleep talker,” he smarted, looking back at Harry. “What’re you doin’ tickling me?”

“I was trying to feel on your tattoo,” he admitted, snicking softly.

Eggsy rolled over onto his back, letting Harry dip his hand down under his waistband; guiding his fingers to his still slightly swollen flesh. “You ain’t turned on by a tattoo, are you?”

“No,” Harry huffed, kissing Eggsy’s shoulder. “But my baby boy once again has shown the world he’s my good boy. I want to appreciate you properly.”

“Might have to wait a little while. Feelin’ kinda skunky; think I was out in the heat for too long. I’ll be fine so don’t start freaking out, just heat sickness, but do hold me.”

Harry frowned concerned, pulling Eggsy closer. “Are you sure?”

Eggsy nodded, prodding Harry onto his back and lying down tucked to him with a tired sigh. “Yeah, just wanna be held for now. But you can rub on my arse if you’d like.” He chuckled when Harry’s hand nudged into the back of his pants almost instantly.

“That feel better?”

“Startin’ to,” he replied grinning. “Got you to take carea me.”

“If you start feeling worse, let me know.”

He nodded again and laid his head down on Harry’s chest, sighing and relaxing as Harry’s hand rubbed on him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I can't do fight scenes lmao.

Eggsy hauled Liam out of a jeweler shop, holding his friend by the collar of his shirt letting Liam protest and fight a moment before standing him straight and crowding him back against the shop window.

“No,” he huffed, giving Liam’s shoulder a sharp jab with his finger. “You’ve been dating this woman for a week; you are not fuckin’ proposing to her already. Only psychopaths do that shit.”

“But, I love’er,” Liam replied, rubbing at his shoulder. “Ain’t you been in love ever?”

Eggsy huffed at him, hands on his hips. “Yes, and I’ve felt that whole love at first sight shit; but that’s actually not what it is. It’s you being horny and needing sex. You lust after this woman and while that’s typically fine, it ain’t an excuse to start ringin’ weddin’ bells.”

Liam groaned as Eggsy grabbed his wrist and hauled him toward the cab at the curb. “Just ‘cause you ain’t ever getting married, don’t mean the rest of us don’t want it.”

“You need to be datin’ more than a week,” Eggsy groaned at him. “But, yeah, marriage is ridiculous. Still don’t understand why people do it.”

“Tradition?” he offered with a shrug.

“Desperation.” Eggsy snorted, squirming away the uneasy feeling at the thought of being actually, legally married. “And a lotta stupidity.”

Liam couldn’t argue with that at all; knowing how Eggsy had seen marriage being failure after failure and everything negative basically his entire life. “You’ll still stand up there with me when I do get married though, right?”

“Yes, but you gotta chill the fuck out and let it go on longer than a goddamn week. Even Harry almost shit’imself when Flower told us you were ring shoppin’.”

He sighed and made himself relax again, reaching up to thumb at his collar under his shirt; feeling that calming warmth slowly spreading. He felt better when they arrived back at headquarters, sending Liam off to help in the nursery for a while hoping that would keep him too busy to stay focused on his ridiculous infatuation, and making his way upstairs to Harry.

Harry turned when his office door opened, smiling at Eggsy; beckoning him over and settling him in his lap, just wanting to hold him again. Eggsy felt his heart fall back into a calm rhythm as he snuggled close and closed his eyes. Harry let out a breath as Eggsy slowly relaxed and went limper in his arms; letting himself fall slightly into that warm headspace that Eggsy gave him; a happy little grin on his face.

Eggsy reached to fidget with Harry’s tie, running it through and wrapping it around his fingers idly. Harry shushed him gently, already knowing something was starting to bother his boy, and rocked his chair slowly.

“What happened, baby boy?” he asked softly, letting his hands roam and soothe on Eggsy’s arm.

“Just Liam wanting to get married so fuckin’ quick. He’s ridiculous.”

Harry nodded, tucking Eggsy’s head under his chin. “Kinda scared you, didn’t it?”

“Kinda,” he snorted. “I’ll never understand why people are like that.”

Harry shrugged, lifting Eggsy’s hand; kissing and nuzzling on him, feeling Eggsy’s body slowly relaxing and the tension leaving him. “Well, sometimes people do it because they are in love, and they truly want to be married. But I’m sure there’s so many who felt like it was required of them to have a happy life.”

“Still sure you’re fine with us not doing it?”

“I don’t need an official piece of paper to show the world you’re my best boy and I love you so much. We already have that faked license anyways so to the world, we are. Society doesn’t need to know the truth.”

Eggsy let out a sigh, turning and pressing his face on Harry’s chest. “Just need’ta be held, yeah?”

Harry smiled wide, snicking a soft laugh, and tightened his hold. “Of course, my baby boy.” He turned his attention back to the monitors, content to sit and watch; just quietly holding onto his boy and keeping him close.

############

Once again Harry and Eggsy found themselves at Dawna’s club; this time Harry was summoned by Dawna. Knowing there was a possibility of Dawna retaliating against him for taking Melissa; this time they were armed to protect themselves.

Harry chose this time not to put on the constricting leather pants, just in case he needed to fight, and put on a pair of fit jeans instead. Eggsy’s reaction to seeing him in the jeans made him consider wearing them more often; Eggsy had gone to his knees with a groan, his own pants still gathered at his ankles as he was in the middle of getting dressed.

One look at Harry’s ass tucked into the firm denim, Eggsy nearly forgot how to breathe for a full minute. But Harry managed to get him out of the lewd thoughts and back up on his feet so he could finish dressing; unable to keep from staring at Eggsy’s lace underwear.

When Eggsy had gotten used to the snug and slightly itchy lace, he decided to wear the women’s underwear for Harry all the time, willing to do anything for Harry’s happiness.

Dressed and ready, they left their room and looked in on Daisy; seeing her tucked into bed and Liam about to start reading her bedtime story to her. She understood that Harry and Eggsy had to skip story time tonight, they had to go do their important jobs, so she promised not to be upset with Liam reading to her as long as they came in for kisses before they left.

They fussed on her for a minute before Harry made her settle again and they left her bedroom as Liam started reading to her. Harry led Eggsy outside to their cab, making Eggsy laugh when he gave his ass a squeeze as he got in the back seat. He sat down and shut the door, hand going for Eggsy’s thigh, rubbing carefully so he wasn’t making Eggsy’s leather pants squeal unnecessarily.

“You should switch to genuine leather,” Harry told him. “This shining fake stuff sounds horrible and I don’t want to keep my hands to myself sometimes.”

“You’ll definitely have to help me there. I really don’t know how to pick good stuff like that.”

Harry smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. “Well, let these get some irreparable damage tonight and I’ll make sure you have a couple good pairs.”

At the club, Harry led Eggsy through the halls back to Dawna’s office; instantly noticing the absence of a kneeling pillow in the floor. He sat down with a sigh and reached for Eggsy’s wrist. “Just stand here, arms back behind you.”

Eggsy nodded, standing at a relaxed parade rest at Harry’s shoulder; keeping his head down respectful of Dawna’s rules. Dawna shook her head at them and huffed, rolling her eyes as she pet on the Sub shackled beside her.

“You’re setting him up for being disobedient when you’re not hard on him.”

Harry smiled smartly, crossing his legs. “Sometimes I like when he disobeys. I’m not harsh because I care about my boy.”

“You’re not supposed to _care_ ,” she sneered at him indignantly. “Your Sub is your slave; and you treat them as such.”

Harry snorted. “I’m not sure where you’ve gathered that idea but I’m sure slavery is illegal in all forms. Subs choose to give some control to their Dom but it’s never total control. That’s just abuse.”

Dawna huffed, yanking at her Sub’s hair forcing his head up roughly. “This one doesn’t take a shit without my permission,” she told Harry, tightening her grip and making the Sub wince. “And he will eat it if I order him to do so.”

“You’re fucking disgusting and you do not deserve to be a Domme. You should be in prison for such gross mistreatment.”

She smiled snidely, yanking on the Sub. “You like eating shit, don’t you?” she asked, bending his head back painfully.

“Yes, please, Madame,” he replied knowing to never argue or say anything against Dawna.

“See, it’s not abuse if they enjoy it.”

“You’re insane. He’s clearly afraid to say no because he’s afraid for his life. Melissa has told me plenty to have you investigated and charged. I should be going to the authorities.”

He wouldn’t go to the legal authorities though; he wanted to take Dawna and her awful organization down himself. He could easily have his agents plan an ambush on the club, granted that he had a way to get all the Subs out and to safety.

Behind him Eggsy let out a surprised grunt when he was suddenly grabbed from behind in a tight headlock. Harry reacted and was on his feet to help him instantly, having to move out of the way when Eggsy bent and threw the attacker over his shoulder; almost stumbling with the other man’s arm still around his throat.

Dawna stood, yelling an order to her Sub to attack. Harry turned with a growl.

“Stay down!” he demanded, letting his Dom tone take over. The Sub quickly hit his knees again, trembling hard for a moment. Harry huffed at him and turned back to Eggsy; seeing he had the attacker pinned, but he too had hit his knees when Harry ordered the other Sub down; unable to resist the tone.

Eggsy shook but held the other man down hard, shaking his head to knock away the fuzziness trying to seep in; groaning softly. Harry reached a hand to Eggsy’s head, holding as he spoke to Dawna again.

“We are the wrong men for you to attack; especially trying a sneak attack on my boy. Nobody harms him and lives.”

“I could have you killed before you get out of here,” she threatened, stepping up to her desk. Harry aimed his watch at her and sent a little shocker out to her; dropping her quickly. He stepped around to the desk as she thrashed helplessly, ripping at her hidden wiring and alarms underneath.

Satisfied that they could escape without too much bloodshed, Harry rounded and gathered Eggsy up again; taking a moment in the hallway to get his attention back on their task; starting away from the halls to the main part of the club, hearing an alarm screeching.

As soon as they stepped out onto the main floor, bouncers tried to attack; knocking both into fighting back. Two against seven wasn’t fair at all, but they were better skilled than the bouncers who probably only had some sort of martial arts training.

They managed to escape without having to kill anyone, getting to their cab and getting away from the club.

Eggsy let out a hard breath, finally able to sit and catch his breath again; groaning quietly. “Christ that sucked.”

Harry smiled at the now torn and almost ruined leather pants. He grabbed a handful of ripped material at Eggsy’s crotch and yanked it to rip more; getting a startled laugh out of his boy.

“I didn’t say suck me.”

“Just helping this along to get it replaced.”

Eggsy slouched comfortably, legs spread almost vulgar, letting Harry rub and grope on his thighs as Terry worked to get them back home. Harry was content to sit and rub on his boy, already planning for Kingsman to attack the club and take Dawna out.


	32. Chapter 32

Eggsy woke late, hearing Harry clicking around on his laptop beside him. He rolled over toward Harry, smiling sleepily up at him and snuggling close with his head on Harry’s hip.

“Good almost afternoon, my dear boy. Did you sleep well?”

Eggsy sighed and shrugged, looking up at the screen. “Woulda been better if I’da been able to relax last night. Now I’m stiff and sore; might need a rub before I can get up and get busy workin’.”

“It’s our day off, I can spend a few hours on you if you’d like.”

He smiled and pulled closer, nuzzling on Harry’s stomach. “Flower off with her tutor and all?”

Harry nodded, closing the laptop and putting it over on his nightstand; tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair. “She’s planned a special outing at the education and science center; Flower’s taken a liking to sciences. They’ll be gone until this evening. Liam’s tagged along to keep an eye on her. We have all day alone, no interruptions short of the world ending.”

“Good. I really need to go to pieces. Everything just feels too tight and heavy.”

Harry rolled Eggsy onto his back slowly, leaning over him grinning. “Lie here like a good boy then. I’ll have food sent up and draw you a hot bath. Then, I’ll carry you back in here and take care of my sweet boy.”

Eggsy relaxed slightly, Harry’s tone calming his fraying nerves. “I wanna be good for you, Daddy. Don’t wanna be sweet right now.”

Harry chuckled and kissed him. “You are my good boy,” he whispered, rubbing a hand down Eggsy’s chest. “Now, lie here and wait for me to set everything up.” Eggsy nodded, already squirming. Harry gave him another kiss before he got out of bed and went to start the bath water, calling down to the kitchen.

It took Harry a little while to get everything set up and ready; while waiting for the tub to fill, he brought out their box of toys and had Eggsy choose which ones he wanted to use. He wasn’t surprised by the flogger and paddle, those were clearly Eggsy’s two favorites.

The leather cuffs were used sometimes, when Eggsy felt like he needed to give over more control to Harry, but he left them out this time.

Eggsy stood and went to Harry in the bathroom; holding a length of soft rope in his hands, letting out a soft sigh. “I kinda wanna try something different.”

Harry turned, on his knees busy putting oils in the water. “Alright, like what?”

He shook his head, still confused by the urge he felt. “You know those videos we found of like bondage and stuff, yeah?” Harry nodded, sitting back on his feet to turn around and pay attention. “I dunno why, but I feel like I want you to put these ropes on me and gimme a few swats. Like, full on bound to something like a table.”

Harry shrugged, hand out to him; tugging him over to undress him and put him in the tub. Eggsy sighed as Harry stripped him and moved him along, settling in the water slowly.

“Do you want to try ropes now then?”

“Probably not since we don’t know how to do it safely yet; we still gotta read up on shit. But eventually. Now I just wanna let loose and you make sure I don’t break totally.”

Harry smiled, washing Eggsy slowly. “You’ll be safe in my hands.”

Eggsy chuckled, leaning up and kissing Harry’s chin. “Well I want a little rough so don’t get too safe.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll refresh your marks.” He sat up when someone knocked at the door, going to get Eggsy’s lunch tray. He brought the tray to the bathroom and set it up on a stool so he could reach and feed Eggsy, smiling as he settled on the floor again.

“Candles, too. I didn’t see any in the box.”

Harry smiled, giving Eggsy an orange slice. “I moved them to the vanity; don’t want them snapped rolling loose.”

“And, you’ll take pictures for online?”

“If that’s what you want. I do enjoy showing off my good boy, but we’ll have to mark up more than just your back if you want good pictures. No sensitive bits, but I’ll take care of you.”

After the food was gone and the bath water ran cold, Harry picked Eggsy up and carried him back to bed; putting him down over the soft towels he had spread out, working on drying him slowly. Eggsy rolled over on his stomach, squirming his hips to get comfortable, chuckling when Harry gave him an open-handed smack on his ass.

He settled again when Harry took out their massage oils, letting out a slow breath and closing his eyes as Harry got undressed then sat on his knees at Eggsy’s hip; pouring a bit of oil on his back, rubbing and kneading slowly.

Harry worked on Eggsy’s backside carefully, having to unknot a few spots, feeling Eggsy slipping deeper down slowly. He massaged and kneaded for an hour before turning Eggsy onto his back to work on his front side, starting with Eggsy’s arms.

“Something’s clouding your mind; I can almost hear your thoughts.”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Just trying to come up with an efficient plan to get rid of Dawna and all the abuse she gives out.”

“You could take over the club. Another front for Kingsman to keep an eye on everything. Train some new agents to help out.”

“You just want to see me more in control.”

Eggsy snicked a laugh and shrugged. “What’s wrong with it then?”

“Nothing, honestly. It’d be a change from being tailors and since nobody really uses tailors anymore, we should change with the times. But, if we do, that means you’ll be closer to the top and have more relying on you. You’ll still work directly under me though.”

“Redesign the club so it’s comfortable for everyone. It’s really shitty that subs don’t get pillows but in that one lounge.”

“Some might enjoy the discomfort of a hard floor though.”

Eggsy huffed at him. “Okay, pillow optional all over then. All you gotta do is trick her into signing ownership over to you somehow.”

Harry sat up after loosening Eggsy’s top half, running an oiled hand up Eggsy’s stomach to his to his neck; feeling him squirm. He smiled and let his hand glide back down toward Eggsy’s groin, over the new scar running across Eggsy’s abdomen.

“Fuckin’ hernia,” Eggsy huffed, squirming to get Harry away from the scar he didn’t like. “Still can’t believe that happened.”

He smiled, running his fingers over Eggsy’s tattoo next, idly tracing the letters; getting a ticklish little giggle out of his boy. “Want your legs done next?”

Eggsy shook his head. “I need to be marked up before I lose my damn mind. I swear I’m itchy wanting it so much.”

Harry stood to get the box of candles out of the vanity while Eggsy made himself comfortable back on his stomach; smiling when he saw his boy starting to go under. He felt that comforting warmth start in his own body as he knelt on the bed again. He raised Eggsy’s hips and tucked a cushion underneath, running a hand over Eggsy’s ass before giving him another firm swat; sighing happily at the little noise Eggsy couldn’t fight back.

“Are you going to be a good boy and not cum until I tell you this time?”

Eggsy nodded, reaching for the headboard and holding tight.

“You know I’ll put that new knobbed cage on you this time if you disobey.”

He whined softly and squirmed, shaking his head. “I’ll be good, Daddy. I promise.”

Harry smiled and brought the paddle down on Eggsy’s ass firmly, making him jerk startled at the initial pain and let out a strangled moan against his arm. “And if you do get caged, that means no plug after I’ve finished using your hole.”

Eggsy whined louder then, arching after another swat. “No, please, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy. I promise.”

The third swat earned a yelp and a moan, Eggsy fought to keep his hips from grinding down, almost half hardness tucked against his stomach. Harry leaned over Eggsy’s back, bending to nuzzle at his ear a moment.

“Are you sure you’re not fibbing to me, baby boy?” he taunted, reaching to squeeze on Eggsy’s balls gently. “You don’t sound like you mean it.”

Eggsy nodded breathless, eyes clinched as he fought the urge to grind his hips. He cried out when the paddle smacked again, this time harder than the others; already feeling on the edge. After he didn’t respond, Harry gave him a firmer swat; the noise echoing slightly, leaving a welt where the paddle smacked Eggsy’s flesh.

He held tighter to Eggsy’s balls, feeling them start to draw up and tighten, giving him another swat. Eggsy groaned, unable to push away his orgasm, spasming and thrashing hard as he fell over the edge.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy. Please,” he begged; jaw clenched tight; tears stinging unexpectedly. “Please don’t put that cage on me. Not that one, Daddy.”

“I did not say you could cum.” Harry gruffed out, tugging on Eggsy’s balls almost too painfully; making him yelp again. Eggsy nearly tapped out but the grip released and he took a moment to catch his breath again.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he sobbed, hips giving one last thrash. He gasped when Harry yanked his legs apart and grabbed his softening dick; giving it a few dry strokes until it was hard again, slipping on and securing the knobbed cock cage.

“Disobey me again and it’ll stay on full time for two weeks. Do not cum again until I give you permission, boy.”

Eggsy moaned and squirmed, jutting his ass out. Harry picked up the paddle again and brought it down on the backs of Eggsy’s thighs, making him cry out loudly and have to fight to stay still.

Harry gave Eggsy eighteen swats altogether with the paddle, making his ass and thighs a deep crimson red. Eggsy still squirmed helplessly seeking out the swats, trying desperately to not get hard again in the uncomfortable cage.

The knobs helped but he still couldn’t control his reaction to the pain.

He put aside the paddle and picked up the flogger, teasing Eggsy’s red marks with the tail tips; letting him catch his breath again before flicking his wrist and sending the tails whipping Eggsy’s red ass cheeks. Eggsy arched his back with an almost too loud groan, mind finally snapping and letting him fall fully into the fuzziness.

“Oh gods, Daddy please,” he begged helplessly, hips rutting against the towels beneath him. “Please. I swear I’ll be a good boy.”

Harry was already over him, hands spreading Eggsy’s cheeks as he rubbed his lubed dick along Eggsy’s hole. “No prep this time?” he asked grinning. Eggsy shook his head, lifting his ass up and back. Harry chuckled darkly and shoved two lubed fingers deep into Eggsy’s hole, getting a desperate whine from him. “Not this time, Daddy gets to choose since you’ve been a brat and cum before I told you.”

Eggsy cried out again, moaning when Harry’s finger found his prostate and rubbed firm; opening his legs wider and bending his knees up.

Harry took the time to loosen Eggsy, alternating between using his fingers and the head of his dick to spread open his hole, then finally pushed all the way inside with one thrust; feeling Eggsy quivering under him as he moved firmly.

Eggsy stiffened when Harry cracked off the shocker, hips stilling and the orgasm he felt trying to take over quickly disappearing; his breath hitching when he felt Harry run the shocker over his caged dick slowly.

“Please, Daddy, no,” he begged, tightening around Harry.

Harry just smiled and held the shocker against the cage, still no intentions of actually using it on Eggsy at all, and sped up his thrusts until he had to drop it in favor of gripping Eggsy’s hips as he came with a few grunts, huffing deep with each smack of Eggsy’s ass against his waist.

After a minute Harry pulled out and laid down beside Eggsy, taking the shocker and tossing it toward their box. Eggsy laid panting breathless, eyes stinging with sweat and tears, but feeling the fuzziness everywhere around him.

When Harry caught his breath again, he sat up to clean up everything, feeling heavy limbed as he lubed up a plug and eased it into Eggsy’s well used hole; smiling at the happy little noise Eggsy couldn’t hold back. After everything was put away again and the used towels sent down the chute, Harry laid down and wrapped Eggsy up close, hands roaming and rubbing on Eggsy’s body slowly.

“Is that better, my baby boy?” he asked, wiping Eggsy’s face with a soft, wet cloth.

Eggsy nodded, burrowing himself into Harry’s arms. “I’m sorry I disobeyed again, Daddy.”

Harry smiled and shook his head, tsking quietly. “You did, didn’t you?” he replied. “But, since you did listen after that, you’ll only wear the cage overnight; we’ll take it off first thing in the morning and then I might let you cum again.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he murmured quietly, nuzzling into Harry’s chest with a sigh.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's super short, but I'm falling asleep lol.

Harry and Eggsy went back to the club. This time Harry brought Tequila with him, part of his plan for tricking Dawna into signing over ownership was acting like he was giving her Tequila as a peace offering and Tequila would charm her into listening to him.

Fortunately, Dawna was a greedy woman and saw him as someone she could easily break and control. She took Harry’s bait almost too easy. Now all Harry had to do was survive Merlin’s wrath for sending his partner into a situation where he would be tempted by sex with someone so much younger.

Harry knew undoubtedly that Tequila wouldn’t have sex with Dawna though, he knew Tequila was faithful to Merlin and truly loved him.

He would later deny that he was startled when he turned away from his wall of monitors and Merlin was just suddenly sitting down and glaring at him; he hadn’t heard Merlin come in, and with his new prosthetics, Merlin at least made some noise walking.

“Bring up the club,” Merlin demanded, arms crossed. Harry chuckled and started the camera he had snuck into Dawna’s office; showing her currently using Tequila as a foot stool while she talked on her phone. Merlin sneered at the screen, snarling quietly.

“He needs to get better at pretending to go down,” Harry huffed. “Do you not try to anymore?”

Merlin snorted and shook his head. “Stubborn mule barely can listen. It’s not like I can suspend him from the ceiling and whip it into him like you could. You had Eggsy trained faster than that dog you had.”

Harry smiled, looking up when he noticed Eggsy listening from the door. “I think he trained himself honestly. All I did was let myself fall for him; he probably trained me honestly. He’s certainly brought out this side of me; I never would’ve known it was there.”

Eggsy came in, shutting the door, and went over to Harry; folding down into his lap as Harry tugged him in close. Harry turned to watch the monitors again, content to sit quietly and watch while he held Eggsy.

“So, this bitch better not harm him like she does her own subs. He’s mine.”

Harry huffed a laugh. “I think he’ll be the one to harm her if she even tries to fight him.”

“Well yeah, but still. She’s always rubbed me the wrong way. How’d you even find that place anyway?”

“You actually. You gave me the idea to look for a kink club, remember?”

“And you’re sure you want to own this thing?”

Harry nodded, feeling Eggsy let out a slow breath; almost sleeping in his arms. “Good for business; and a better front honestly. Might get more information, people talk in clubs; they rarely go to tailors anymore.”

Merlin shrugged, unable to argue with that point, sighing as he looked back up at the screen showing Tequila; ignoring the rest. Harry smiled, nuzzling on Eggsy’s head when he heard him snoring softly.

###############

Friday Harry confronted Dawna with the signed papers giving him ownership of the club. She tried to argue and fight him, but he had a couple agents posing as police take her off so he could bring more men in to start gutting and remodeling the club to his liking. He arranged to close the club for the duration of the remodel after letting the staff know there was new management and owners.

When the actual police showed up after a few employees called concerned, he just showed them the papers naming him as the new owner and they left him to his work.

While sitting in the main office, looking through papers hoping to find more information on Melissa and her soon to be ex-husband, Harry heard someone coming down the halls.

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be fine _just this one time_ since the club is technically closed now; but this place is definitely not going to be a place you can come.”

He smiled when he recognized Eggsy’s voice and looked up, somehow not at all surprised to see him holding Daisy’s hand as they came into the office together.

“I know, definitely nobody under eighteen; but she begged and gave me the eyes.”

Daisy went to Harry, smiling when he scooped her up and held her on his lap. 

“Yes, it’s fine just this once, but only once. We would get in so much trouble if you were here when it’s officially open again,” he told her, settling her on his knee to resume his busy work.

“Why not?”

“Because you haveta be eighteen to get into clubs ‘cause they serve alcohol.” Eggsy told her again, sitting down in a chair.

“Why do they do that when it’s not fair to kids to keep us out?”

“Because you shouldn’t be seein’ what goes on in a club like this.” He laughed when Harry’s eye rolled and he shook his head. “And please, don’t start wantin’ to see these when you are old enough; you’re too innocent.”

“I’ve seen adults drinking.”

Harry leaned and kissed her head, getting her attention. “That’s the tamest thing that goes on, Flower. But, promise that you won’t have a fit to come here when we tell you that you aren’t allowed. It’ll be highly illegal for you to be here when it’s open and all of us would go to jail.”

Daisy frowned and sighed but nodded, sitting up to look at the paperwork on the desk. Harry gave her head another kiss then resumed his work, hoping he could find something that would help him give Melissa more assistance.

Eggsy sat quietly watching them, snapping a few pictures of them together; sending a couple to Merlin and Liam knowing they would enjoy seeing Harry and Daisy together. At home he was busy making Harry a collage of pictures in a large frame; choosing the best pictures he could find of Harry and Daisy’s little moments together.

He wanted to give it to Harry on their first anniversary knowing Harry would treasure it like he did all his gifts from loved ones.


	34. Chapter 34

A slow month and a half of remodel and repair work finally saw the new club ready for reopening. Harry brought in Kingsman staff, making sure the former employees had a few months pay to get them by while looking for new employment. Merlin and Tequila took care of recruitment and training for new Kingsman agents.

Opening night, Harry sat in his personal booth tucked into a darkened corner; the angle letting him see the entire main floor; watching his agents bartending and some of the usual patrons that kept their memberships from Dawna’s club.

Now instead of the Subs being expected to always kneel on the hard floor, they were allowed to sit with their Dom at the bar or have a cushion if they were made to kneel. He allowed Subs to have alcohol, but Doms had to be in control of which drinks and how many they drank.

Off the main floor was a few quieter lounges, with carpeted floors and available cushions; that had more comfortable chairs and couches for Doms.

Eggsy came from behind the bar, carrying Harry’s usual drink on a small tray; setting it down on a coaster placed on the small round table, grinning. “Can I get you anything else?” he asked, squirming and spreading his legs as Harry reached between his thighs and rubbed on his soft leather pants.

“Is everyone behaving properly?”

He nodded, fighting the urge to grind against Harry’s arm. “Yes, Daddy. Everything is great right now.”

“You’re overdressed.”

Eggsy snickered softly and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly; revealing Harry’s favorite red corset. He took time to fold the shirt properly and placed it on the seat of the booth, reaching for his pants next; knocking his shoes off to reveal his stockinged feet.

“You’re about to make Daddy very happy, baby boy,” Harry told him, moving his hand to cup and squeeze Eggsy’s groin, getting a quiet groan.

When Eggsy pushed his pants down and revealed his lace G-string, Harry gave him another squeeze; rubbing firm. Eggsy stood straight after folding and setting aside his pants and putting his shoes on top of the pile of clothes; holding his hands behind him to let Harry inspect him. Harry reached around Eggsy’s waist to his ass, fingers pushing aside the thin strip of fabric between Eggsy’s cheeks and feeling the base of a plug.

“Come sit on my lap, let everyone who looks over see how obedient and what a good boy you are.”

Eggsy smiled and folded down into Harry’s lap, facing out toward the main floor; feet up on the seat bracketing Harry’s hips and knees spread lewdly wide, slouched a little bit so the jeweled base of his plug would be visible and Harry could reach if he wanted to play with it. Harry rubbed Eggsy through the lace on his crotch, reaching for his drink with his empty hand, watching the crowd again while Eggsy squirmed in his lap.

A club was definitely the best and probably safest place for Eggsy to show off to everyone; Harry could better control how others reacted, keeping them from doing or saying anything that would hurt his boy.

Harry scanned the crowd and spotted a Dom watching from a lounge; eyes dark as he focused on Eggsy on Harry’s lap. He smiled almost predatory and pushed the front of Eggsy’s panties down and under his balls; giving Eggsy’s dick a long stroke.

“You’ve got an audience, tart,” he mumbled against Eggsy’s ear, smiling when Eggsy inhaled and thrust against his hand.

Eggsy’s eyes slit open as he looked around for his spectator; moaning when he spotted the fit, balding, man in the lounge. His thighs spread wider and he started nearly humping on Harry’s arm. “Fuck me for him, Daddy.”

Harry grabbed the base of the plug and thrust it slowly, causing Eggsy to whimper and arch; reaching over and back to brace himself on the top of the backrest, already breathless. Harry picked up the bottle of lube kept hidden under the table and lubed Eggsy’s dick for a more comfortable grip, adding a bit of lube to his rim as well as he continued to fuck the plug in and out carefully.

The other man stood, grabbing his Sub’s leash, and started over; Harry nodded, telling him he could approach. Eggsy let out a groan when he saw the two coming closer.

“Hi, I’m Thomas,” the man introduced himself, giving a nod instead of offering a handshake; not wanting Harry to have to release his boy for the greeting.

“Harry,” he replied, squeezing Eggsy just to make him squirm more and moan helplessly.

“May I taste the boy?”

Harry almost chuckled, huffing against Eggsy’s ear. “You’ll cum for him, but only when I give you permission.”

Eggsy nodded, hips moving a little firmer. “Yes, Daddy.”

Harry released the plug, hearing Eggsy whimper at the loss of movement, and beckoned Thomas’ Sub closer; situating his head at Eggsy’s crotch and holding his chin, stroking Eggsy faster.

Eggsy whimpered, already feeling his orgasm, gripping the booth tight as his hips moved frantically. He clenched, holding it back desperately; he didn’t want to disobey Harry in front of anyone else.

“Fuck him with the plug,” Harry told Thomas, moving his hand faster. Thomas grabbed the base of the plug and moved in tandem with Harry’s hand; clearly pleased by the noises Eggsy couldn’t control.

Harry aimed Eggsy’s dick at the Sub’s face. “Cum for Daddy, baby boy,” he ordered. “Give Master Thomas a treat.”

Eggsy’s grip slipped from the booth and he groaned loud, spraying the Sub’s face as he thrashed in Harry’s lap helplessly. Thomas grabbed his Sub and knelt down, groaning as he licked his face clean; eyes rolling back slightly.

After a few minutes Eggsy was able to catch his breath again and sat heavy limbed and limp in Harry’s lap, hips still moving as Harry continued to fuck the plug in and out.

“Did you like that, baby boy?” Harry asked, nuzzling on Eggsy’s neck; his beard already leaving little red marks.

“That was fuckin’ hot. Like letting someone else use me without actually touching me.”

Harry smiled, reaching to his own pants to free his erection; feeling Eggsy tremble as it smacked his ass as it sprang free. “Good boy,” he praised and Eggsy preened happily, almost giggling giddy.

Eggsy sighed when Harry removed the plug and replaced it with his dick, settling in his lap. “Want me to keep you warm, Daddy?”

He nodded, slowly rubbing Eggsy’s limp dick again. “Let them watch you be a good boy for Daddy; don’t make me cum yet.” He reached for his drink and took a sip, offering it to Eggsy next and motioning to the bar for another after emptying the tumbler. Eggsy was more than happy to sit on Harry’s lap, Harry’s dick held deep inside his ass, and let everyone see him.

###############

After a few weeks of working the club, Harry had information on more than a few underground crime schemes. It seemed to be true that drinkers confided in their bartenders frequently.

Harry found and took care of Melissa’s ex-husband and his abusive friends; regrettably leaving them alive though, he already had plenty of blood on his hands for the next year so he had to give some sympathy.

Not wanting his agents to be too easily recognizable, Harry brought in the newly trained agents and tasked them with working the club; Merlin did need the senior agents for their usual Kingsman work after all. Knowing Kingsman headquarters was in good hands, and not having to worry about Daisy overnight, Harry and Eggsy spent more time at the club so Harry could more easily keep watch over everyone.

Harry stayed in his usual booth with Eggsy sometimes sitting on his lap and sometimes tucked in beside him on the seat; sometimes dressed in a corset and sometimes only in his lace panties, whichever Harry chose for the night.

Occasionally another Dom would ask to join them, Harry and Eggsy would then silently signal and agree on which ones they would permit to be somehow involved in their playing. It was mostly facials on the other Subs, the Doms would never be allowed to engage in penetration; except for the plugs Eggsy wore.

Eggsy never expected he would enjoy being whored out for Harry, but knowing Harry would never leave him with the others and would keep him safe and close; he found himself asking for it sometimes, seeing a Dom in the crowd enjoying the sight of him on display.

After dismissing the second Dom of the night, Harry ordered fresh drinks for himself and Eggsy; along with a bit of food so Eggsy wasn’t wasting energy and exhausting himself. Harry fed Eggsy, keeping him tucked to his side, wanting him to rest before they attracted another request.

“Are you enjoying yourself, baby boy?” he asked.

Eggsy nodded, taking a bite of a loaded potato skin; nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder. “Yes, Daddy. I like being a whore for you.”

Harry chuckled, hand going to rub on Eggsy’s ass; finger prodding at Eggsy’s empty hole, taking a break from the plug for a little while. He let out a content sigh as Eggsy squirmed. “Your pills seem to be working.”

“Still can’t believe I’m actually taking them; but they do make everything feel a lot better.”

Neither were ready to admit that Harry was allowing Eggsy to take poppers so he would be better responsive of their activities; telling everyone else it was another form of Viagra when asked.

“When you’ve finished eating, I want you on your knees keeping me warm. I have a late meeting coming out; you’re to be quiet and still.”

Eggsy nodded, taking a drink of his tea before taking another bite of food. “Do I need to listen or can I coast?”

Harry smiled fondly, reaching up and tugging on Eggsy’s hair gently; making him grin and arch. “You can go down, but not fully. I want you to feel everything.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he replied, snuggling close to finish eating before going to his knees for Harry; unable to resist his tone as his mind already started clouding over.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short I'm sorry. I'm feeling kinda sicky.

Harry watched Eggsy’s forced peaceful face, listened to the heart monitor beeping and the machine hissing as it breathed for his dearest boy; his own heart breaking with the guilt of being the reason Eggsy was in a medically induced coma.

He went overboard giving Eggsy the poppers every night and caused an overdose that could have killed him. Even the beating Tequila gave him, on Merlin’s orders since he couldn’t exactly fight Harry himself, didn’t hurt as bad as the guilt. He was lucky Merlin hadn’t forbidden him from sitting in the room with Eggsy, though he knew he didn’t deserve to stay.

He just sat in the dark, not wanting the bright lights to blind Eggsy when he finally woke, and ignored everyone’s attempts at talking to him.

The door opened, getting his attention; he looked up at Pamela for a moment before turning his attention back to Eggsy, reaching for his hand as she checked him over.

Pamela let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. “Harry, you old fool. Why on God’s green fucking Earth did you encourage fucking drugs?”

Harry just sighed, not answering.

Pamela shook her head, huffing at him. “Goddammit Harry. Goddamn _you_ for doing this to him.”

He still didn’t respond as she walked away, knowing she was right. 

Over the next hour their fellow agents came in to check on Eggsy, everyone of them furious with Harry and unafraid of letting him know how much they hated him; accusing him of gross abuse. He wouldn’t fight back when someone swung at him, wouldn’t even seek medical treatment for the broken nose he received from Johnson.

Still, he remained quiet and wouldn’t leave Eggsy’s side.

“Harry,” Merlin called from the doorway, sighing at him; flicking on the light. Harry looked up at him slowly, still trying to stop his bleeding nose. “What happened?”

He just shook his head and looked back down at the floor.

Merlin groaned and turned back to the hallway to call down for a nurse to come tend to Harry; unsurprised that Pamela came despite her anger toward him. She hated Harry at the moment but that wouldn’t stand in her way of her job as a nurse.

“Who did this?” she asked when she saw the damage; grabbing Harry’s chin and holding when he tried to pull away from her.

“I’ll check the surveillance footage,” Merlin told her. “Any changes here?”

“Well, the labs came back; basically, it was a cocaine cocktail mixed with dick pills. He doesn’t have lasting brain damage, thank fuck. But, until the swelling goes down, he should stay under. We’ll do another set of scans tomorrow and check the progress; but he may need surgery to remove a piece of his skull to assist with the swelling.”

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, huffing helplessly. “Harry, I honestly hope this taught you a fuckin’ lesson. I’ve taken the liberty of taking ownership of the club since you obviously can’t do it. You’re usually more responsible than this; I can’t understand what happened.”

Harry shrugged, leaning away from Pamela as she stood and crossed his arms; leaning his head on the wall beside him.

“He won’t talk, probably a good thing ‘cause nobody wants to hear his excuses. This was an incredibly selfish act and it’s goddamn shameful.”

“Anyway,” he sighed, rubbing on Eggsy’s shin for a moment. “Let me know, keep me updated?”

Pamela nodded, flicking Harry’s bandaged nose; finally getting a noise out of him. He grunted but clenched his jaw tighter and kept quiet otherwise. She left the room with a huff. Merlin watched Harry for another minute before he turned to leave, flicking the light back off before he stepped out of the room; shutting the door behind him.

Harry stayed in the dark room until dinner time; but he knew he wouldn’t be welcome to join everyone in the dining hall so he decided to just go upstairs and keep the bedroom door locked, phone off completely, while he laid useless in bed.

############

Eggsy woke two weeks later, surprising everyone. But, when he woke to Merlin and Tequila instead of Harry, he demanded Harry be summoned to him.  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Eggsy,” Merlin told him, reaching for Eggsy’s hand and holding tight. “What do you remember last?”

“We was at the club like every night.”

“And the pills you’ve been taking?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head, groaning when pain shot through his skull and neck. “It’s just Viagra; generic so it’s different than what Harry takes; he takes the real stuff.”

Merlin shook his head, pressing the call button. “Yeah, it was laced with cocaine and a few other drugs. Where’d you get it?”

“Wait,” Eggsy huffed confused. “Cocaine? I took like four snuffs a night.”

“Since when do you fuckin’ snuff Viagra, Gary?” Merlin almost spat at him; making Eggsy wince at the use of his first name. “I know you don’t have a lot of experience with drugs, but I’d expect you to at least know how they’re taken.”

Eggsy sputtered for a moment, mind racing. “Just…where’s Harry? I want him in here now.” Merlin started to argue. “I will fuckin’ start screaming bloody goddamn murder if you do not get Harry the fuck in here with me.”

Merlin sighed and summoned Harry, standing so he could get to work looking for more information. Tequila waited until Pamela and another nurse came in to tend to Eggsy now that he was awake then turned to leave the room, pausing when he saw Harry lingering in the hallway.

“You’re goddamn lucky he woke up,” he gruffed out, giving Harry a sharp jab instead of punching him like he wanted.

Harry waited until Pamela and the nurse left the room before he stepped in; groaning when he finally saw his dearest boy awake and waiting for him. He let out a devastated huff and got up beside him, holding him tight; clinging to him desperate and grateful he was alive and would heal again. Eggsy sat stiff for a moment before he relaxed in Harry’s arms with a sigh, mind going fuzzy.

“I’m so sorry, my precious baby boy,” Harry’s voice broke unnaturally with thinly held back tears; holding Eggsy’s head gently to his chest. “I’ll fully understand if you never forgive me and want to end everything; I’m just so sorry and I swear it’ll never happen again.”

Eggsy looked up at him devastated. “Do not fuckin’ sit here and think you can break up with me right after I’ve been in a goddamn coma, you fucker.”

“I nearly got you killed giving you those drugs.”

Eggsy sat up and grabbed a fistful of Harry’s shirt; glaring at him; surprised for just a second at the flinch Harry couldn’t fight. “Don’t you fuckin’ say that. I took the shit willingly ‘cause we didn’t know what the fuck it really was; this is my own goddamn fault for trusting club drugs when I shoulda known fuckin’ better.”

He huffed and jabbed again before leaning back into Harry’s arms, curling up with his knees up in Harry’s lap.

Harry let out a slow breath, letting his tears fall again, and held Eggsy tight; hoping he could somehow make up for his actions against his dearest boy.

“You’ll still take carea me right, Daddy?” Eggsy whispered, nuzzling his face in Harry’s chest.

“Of course,” he replied, his tone soft as well. “Are you hungry?”

“Pam’ll probably put me on a liquid diet, yeah?” Harry shrugged, pressing the call button. Eggsy sighed quietly. “Well just take carea me like you always do. But, if you can get me some lime and lemon jellies, that’d be great.”

Harry called for a food tray for Eggsy with his requests for lime and lemon jellos, then helped him get more comfortable and lounged the bed back slightly so Eggsy could lounge while they waited for the tray.

He wasn’t sure what he would be doing to prove to Eggsy that he wouldn’t hurt him again, but he would do anything and everything Eggsy wanted and needed from him to prove he could be trusted again.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry looked around his drab, mostly empty, one-bedroom apartment; sighing quietly at the blank, too white walls, the hideously brown carpet, and one single window in the living room. The kitchen barely fit the stove and fridge, leaving him a very limited amount of counter space.

The bathroom was hardly a bathroom; more like a closet with a shower stall and a toilet better fit for a small child.

The bedroom probably was a walk-in closet that was converted; it was like a prison cell but without a window.

Probably fitting that Harry was banished to this hell that was like a small prison. While everyone waited for Eggsy to be well enough to be released from Medical, Merlin and the agents held a private meeting and decided to push Harry out completely. Merlin took temporary custody of Daisy, not wanting Harry’s terrible choices to hurt her next.

He wasn’t even allowed to have any actual furniture; he would have to find a way to purchase some himself if he wanted a comfortable place to sit. His bed was just a thin twin mattress on the floor.

Back at headquarters, Eggsy woke when Pamela brought in his breakfast tray; he immediately looked around for Harry, he hadn’t seen Harry for two days and that wasn’t normal. Merlin and the agents wouldn’t tell him anything when he asked though. Pamela set the tray down on the little rolling table and helped him sit up comfortably. 

“How do you feel today, babe?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “I want Harry but nobody will tell me anything. I’m fuckin’ freezin’.” Pamela sighed at him, rubbing his arm and feeling he was in fact colder than the room temperature. She took off her light sweater and put it on him, not letting him protest. 

“Everyone else feels like it’s best Harry keeps away from you for a while.”

Eggsy’s face fell hard, almost scowling, pain clear in his eyes. “But he didn’t do anything on purpose!” he hissed furious. “They don’t want me hurt but keepin’ Harry away is fuckin’ hurtin’ me. I ain’t being dramatic, I fuckin’ hurt ten times worse when he ain’t close.”

“Me and the other nurses tried telling those old mules that, we’ve all noticed an increase in you being worse when he isn’t here. But, they don’t wanna listen to us. They stripped him of his position and sent him on his way; no help from Kingsman at all, not even a severance pay, which he does legally deserve.”

“Wait, so they fired him?” he asked. “So, he’s not even on site at all now?”

Pamela sighed and shook her head. “They decided it was for the best.”

“What about Daisy?”

“Merlin’s taken custody of her.”

Eggsy pushed the tray roughly, sending the food tray and everything on top crashing to the floor, and started to get to his feet; ripping at the heart monitor wires and starting for the IV line. Pamela was on her knees behind him and holding his arms still in a tight bear hug.

“No, you’re not ready to be up and fighting yet,” she told him, hitting an emergency button with her foot to alert for help to come.

Eggsy let out a vicious scream but didn’t struggle against her, not wanting to hurt her. He did fight a little bit when the other nurses came rushing to help subdue him; bucking around wildly and kicking out at anyone who got close enough, biting at Pamela in his panic, too many hands reaching for him. Pamela hefted him back up onto the bed and shoved him down onto his front, sitting down on his hips.

“Strap him down,” she ordered to her team, yanking Eggsy’s arms open so his wrists could be bound. Eggsy continued to scream and thrash, trying to buck Pamela off and get away.

When he was strapped down, Pamela got up; huffing at him; hands on her hips. Around her some of the others started cleaning up the mess he made, letting him continue to scream and thrash and threaten them.

“Should we sedate him?”

Pamela shook her head, catching her breath again. “You lot get Merlin in here to see him like this; I’m gonna hunt down Harry and drag his arse back here, probably chain him to the bed as well. Absolutely no sedation, Harry’s orders and I don’t fuckin’ care what Merlin says otherwise. If he tries, you sedate him instead.”

She huffed, straightening her rumpled scrubs, and left the room; gathering her personal items so she could take a car off site. 

Harry ignored the persistent knock on the office door, too drunk to stand up and answer. He went down to the club for alcohol, he didn’t have any food or drink in the apartment and Merlin oh so graciously gave him back ownership because he had just a sliver of not wanting Harry to suffer too much. He would need an income to survive.

So, he took refuge away from prison to wallow in sorrow in his office, a few bottles of tequila, whiskey, and vodka on his desk.

Pamela sighed when Harry refused to answer and dug out a lock picking kit she kept in her purse; going to work breaking into the office. “Harry, you better have pants on when I get in there!” she called through the door.

It took nearly ten minutes for her to get the lock open. She sighed at Harry as she stepped in, frowning at the bottles of liquor he had set out in front of him.

“Come tuh tell me how worfless and shitty I am, too?” Harry slurred at her. “Dunt bodther, I know already.”

“No, I came to drag you back where you belong with Eggsy. He’s up there screaming his head off for you, had to strap him to the bed ‘cause he wanted to go kill someone after I told him what they’ve done to you.”

“Owl jus git’im killed. He dunt need me.”

“You’ll kill yourself from alcohol poisoning before you kill him if you keep this up.”

Harry shook his head, blowing out a breath. “Good fuckin’ riddance then. Dun say I dun deserve it neither.”

Pamela sighed and stomped to the desk, quickly smashing all the bottles; letting the liquid splash all over Harry and the desk covered in paperwork. 

“Git yer sorry arse up and git home!” she yelled, her thick, usually hidden, Irish accent startling Harry back. “Yer boy fockin’ needs you ‘Arry!”

“I can’t, Pamela!” he shouted at her, her unexpected outburst sobering him up just a little. “I fucked up too much! I will get him killed eventually; don’t you understand that? None of my relationships ever work because I’m just a piece of shit and always do something to fuck them up. I should’ve never fucking tried again but I let my dick take over.”

She nearly snarled at him, huffing a breath that almost sounded like a growl, and snatched him up by his collar; yanking him up to his feet and making him follow her. Harry couldn’t fight much being so drunk but he tried; and got himself slammed back into a wall hard for his troubles.

Pamela was a short, slightly pudgy, woman of fifty-four; standing barely 5’4” compared to Harry’s slender 6’1” self; but she seemed twice his size when she was mad enough. She could easily toss him if she tried hard enough.

After giving his head a bash on the wall, Pamela yanked him along again; dragging him through the empty club and out to Terry waiting at the curb, shoving him into the back seat roughly before getting in behind him. Terry took off without hesitation, knowing he was better off being quiet and obedient when he saw Pamela manhandling Harry fucking Hart like a sack of potatoes.

Pamela silenced Harry with a huff and a finger in his face then pulled out her phone, calling her team at headquarters to check on Eggsy.

“Tell that bunch of arseholes to meet us in twenty minutes. I’m bringing Arthur back,” Familiar English accent back sweetly.

“Do we sedate him now?” Trish asked, listening to Eggsy still screaming down the hall. “He’s gone hoarse already but he won’t stop.”

She huffed and shook her head. “Let him keep up til he loses his voice; they need to see what they’ve done to him. Bash Merlin a good one for me.”

“Alright,” she sighed, rubbing her head as a headache started to set in deep.

Pamela put her phone away then surprised Harry with a hard slap to his face. “ _That’s_ for you being stupid in all this and not fighting for your boy.” She gave his other cheek a slap. “That’s for you giving up so quick.”

Harry just huffed drunkenly at her and crossed his arms; pouting and looking like a petulant child that had been told he couldn’t have sweets before dinner.

Back at headquarters, Pamela continued to manhandle Harry and shove him along back to Medical where Merlin and the other agents were gathered outside Eggsy’s room. Eggsy continued to scream, though his voice sounded ragged and raw now, unable to struggle against the straps; too far gone into old memories of being strapped down by Dean and his friends.

Harry let out a harsh breath when he saw Eggsy strapped up, screaming and sobbing weakly into the pillow beneath his head; calling out and pleading for Harry to come rescue him from the pain and horrors.

“Eggsy,” he huffed weakly, legs shaking as he took a step toward his boy. A hand grabbed his bicep mid-step, making him look over with a snarl at Tequila.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?” Tequila spat hatefully, squeezing hard to keep Harry from getting closer to Eggsy. “Stay the fuck away from him!”

Harry growled darkly and sprang, attacking Tequila hard; startling the others into jumping on him to defend Tequila. But Harry was skilled; even drunk off his ass and unarmed; until he knocked Merlin down and yanked off one of his prosthetics to take down his former colleagues.

Pamela and staff jumped in to separate everyone; Pamela kept on Harry and eventually had him pinned on his stomach on the floor, breathless as she looked around at the others to assess their injuries; seeing a couple had been heavily sedated to get them to stop fighting.

“Merlin, I don’t give a shit what any of you lot say; Harry is allowed to come here to be with Eggsy as long as he’s in my wards.”

Merlin sat against a wall groaning; holding his dislocated shoulder tight. “Fuck you, Harry. I hope you’re fuckin’ happy with yerself for this fuckin bullshit.”

Pamela hauled Harry to his feet and pushed on him until he was in the room and Eggsy saw he was there; helping the two settle on the bed together after unstrapping a now quiet and still Eggsy. She put the blankets over Eggsy before stepping out to take care of everyone else; shutting the door behind her.

“You all need to give Harry a chance to make up for his mistake; _none_ of us are fuckin’ perfect here and we’ve _all_ put someone we love in danger at some point in our careers. Merlin, you’re supposed to be his best fuckin’ friend; start acting like it.”

Merlin huffed at her, angrily working to get his leg back on and connected again so he could stand up and leave; ignoring Pamela but knowing she was telling the truth. He was furious with Harry, even hated him just a little bit, but he just had to get through his anger before he could go to him for a civil conversation again.

Pamela huffed and again straightened her scrubs before going back to the nurses station to get back to her daily tasks.


	37. Chapter 37

Merlin came into Eggsy’s medical room, sighing when he saw Eggsy curled up dozing in Harry’s arms and Harry lying beside Eggsy quietly watching him sleep. He stepped up and sat in the little chair at the bedside; frowning at them. 

Harry pointedly ignored Merlin not wanting another fight to happen; keeping his attention on Eggsy’s hand fisted in his shirt, grip tight even while he slept.

“Harry,” Merlin started, but Harry cut him off.

“Don’t start,” Harry sighed at him. “When he’s released and settled, I’ll be gone again. My being here is the only way he’ll actually heal.”

“While I still stand that you should be ashamed of yourself, I’ve actually come to offer an olive branch; in a way. I do have a couple conditions.”

He sighed slowly, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment. “What, suspension for him and me never getting to come back to Kingsman?”

Merlin shrugged. “Not never, but both of you, three months suspension and revocation of your rights to Kingsman benefits while on suspension. You have that club, you’ll survive; as long as you keep him off those drugs you kept giving him.”

“That he took _very_ willingly,” Harry added with a snort, still furious with himself though.

“I doubt he completely willingly took drugs.”

Before Harry could respond, Eggsy woke with a huff; he heard nearly their entire conversation. “Merlin, I fucking swear to all the gods if you don’t quit blamin’ Harry ‘cause _I_ fucked up massively.”

“Hey, calm down,” Harry soothed, helping him shift more comfortably; Eggsy’s back against his chest. He snugged Eggsy in the blankets and held him tight.

Eggsy huffed but relaxed against Harry. “I’ve told you like thirty times already; I _chose_ to take the drugs. I didn’t know they was laced with anything, but the Viagra helped me make a lotta people happy and we pulled in massive money.”

“So, you’ve become his pimp?” Merlin sneered like he’d smelled something funky and snorted at Harry.

“No, a pimp would demand money. I just never refused to take it when it was offered. Most of the time we were given food or drink for letting someone share.”

Merlin shook his head at the two, rubbing his forehead up to the top of his bald head and back across his neck. “I’m pretty sure you’re the reason I went bald at thirty, Harry, and you’ll be the reason I bash my head through a wall now.”

“Have you been to the club?” Eggsy asked with a grin.

“Yes, and John wants us to frequent even still.”

Eggsy’s grin spread wide and Merlin huffed at him. Harry sighed and put his hand over Eggsy’s mouth knowing he was about to smart off or piss off Merlin somehow.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Eggsy just grinned behind his hand, snickering as he licked Harry’s palm; making him release with a groan. Harry wiped his hand on Eggsy’s shirt, shaking his head again. “So, revocation of benefits includes here, I assume?”

Merlin shrugged. “Can’t show favoritism and you’re on thin ice with everyone as it is; might be better for you to be off site for the duration.”

“Alright, but I want our bed; that egg crate mattress you sent, which I’m assuming came from a dumpster somewhere, isn’t good enough for Eggsy. I won’t have him on it.”

“Fine, you’ll be allowed to get some personal effects out of your room here before you leave; but supervised packing so you don’t try to sneak our tech. You’ll be given burner phones before you go so, we can keep in touch.”

Harry nodded, shifting Eggsy again when Trish brought in his lunch tray; helping him sit up and bringing up the head of the bed so he could lounge comfortably while he was fed. Merlin watched the two, still confused by Eggsy letting Harry hand feed him.

He stood after a few minutes, sighing and shaking his head, and left the room to let Eggsy rest and recover. 

################

Eggsy’s first night back at the club he did his usual rounds, greeting the regulars and trying to entice a crowd, then collected Harry’s drink from the bar before going to Harry’s booth; smiling as he came up swaying his hips.

Tonight’s costume was a pair of Harry’s favorite underwear; another lacy, frilly thong; this time skipping his usual G-String to show off the curve of his ass cheeks better. A little lace waist apron covered the front of Eggsy’s underwear, giving a slight illusion to what he had underneath.

After putting Harry’s drink on the table, Eggsy stood for his nightly inspection; standing in front of Harry, hands clasped behind his back and a coy little grin on his face as he swayed his hips again.

Harry’s hand went under the apron and rubbed on Eggsy’s caged dick firmly. Eggsy whimpered when Harry squeezed at his balls.  
“You’re being squirmy.”

Eggsy snickered and turned his hip; proudly showing Harry his tail sticking out of the hole he cut in the back of his underwear, letting out a happy giggle as he made the tail waggle.

Harry reached into the front of the underwear; cupping Eggsy’s balls and prodding until he felt the release button for the cage, making Eggsy gasp and arch wanting to be free of the confinement.

“If you beg, Daddy might let you free.”

Eggsy slid to his knees and reached for Harry’s zipper, mouthing at his half hardness. “Will you use my mouth, Daddy?” he asked, nuzzling on Harry’s groin and looking up at him through his lashes.

“That’s not what I meant by begging, baby boy.”

He giggled and continued to nuzzle on Harry’s dick; kissing along the length and mouthing his tip. “Please, Daddy; will you fuck my throat ‘til I’m hoarse and don’t have a voice left for weeks?”

Harry smiled at him, stroking a thumb along Eggsy’s jaw; letting Eggsy mouth and suckle at the digit before shoving him down onto his dick, forcing into his unprepared throat. Eggsy managed a startled noise but he was silenced quickly and he made his throat relax; glad he didn’t have a gag reflex and he could hold his breath a while. Harry held him down for two full minutes before letting him up for air again, Eggsy gasped and groaned loud; gulping in air for a minute before swallowing Harry down again.

Harry grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s hair and yanked him back up, earning a moan as Eggsy squirmed.

“Please, Daddy!” Eggsy moaned out, already sounding desperate and rough. “I’ll be a good whore. I’ll be Daddy’s good little whore; fuck my throat.”

Harry smiled and shoved him back down again and held him still. Eggsy moaned and his eyes rolled back as the fuzziness took over his senses and he fell into bliss, barely aware that Harry was busy yanking his head around as he fucked his face.

Harry came with a growl, almost bucking out of the seat; his knee knocking the little table beside him over and sending his drink spilling to the floor. Eggsy had to reach and lean his arms over Harry’s thighs as he went limper and almost crumpled to the floor, swallowing everything before pulling back far enough he could breathe and held Harry in his mouth, suckling happily.

When Harry caught his breath, he tried to pull Eggsy off; but Eggsy whined and shook his head, tightening his mouth around Harry in protest. He just sighed and signaled for another to come help pick up the table and give him a fresh drink, lazily thrusting his hips. Eggsy couldn’t even be bothered that he was almost hard in the cage and it was uncomfortable. He hadn’t been able to coast since being in a coma and he wanted to enjoy it for a while.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all kink/act negotiations are discussed off screen because I'm just too lazy to flesh it all out lol. just know that Harry would never do anything without Eggsy first agreeing to it.

Eggsy led Harry into one of their quieter rooms tucked toward the back of the club, taking him to a soft chaise lounge sofa and making him sit comfortably; putting Harry’s drink on a little side table before going to his knees on the kneeling cushion, smiling as Harry pet on his head a moment before putting it down on his abdomen.

Harry let out a soft sigh, aching back relaxing, and tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair as he pet his head; eye closed and head laid back on his free arm.

“Are you comfortable, Daddy?” Eggsy asked, nuzzling on him; his eyes closed peacefully; keeping his hands folded obediently in his lap.

Harry nodded, reaching to stroke on the cat ear headband Eggsy wore. “Yes, kitten, this feels much better; thank you.”

Eggsy preened, stifling a giggle against Harry’s shirt. Harry huffed a soft laugh, his hand moving to stroke on Eggsy’s neck. “Such a good kitten,” he praised, feeling Eggsy squirm happily. “Is there someone watching and making you so shy?”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy replied, opening his eyes to look over at the lone Dom sitting in a corner armchair. “He’s all alone, Daddy. He doesn’t have a kitten or anyone.”

Harry scanned the room until he spotted the Dom. “He looks hungry, doesn’t he?”

He nodded, his hips bucking backward for a moment; making his tail waggle. Harry sat up and draped Eggsy over his lap; kneading on his exposed ass cheeks and making the plug shift inside Eggsy. Harry grabbed the base of the plug and fucked it slowly in and out as he removed it; holding Eggsy’s hole open and looking up at the other Dom, brow quirked in a clear invite.

The man stood and came over, staring hungrily at Eggsy’s hole. “Sir?” he greeted.

Harry nodded, allowing the man to kneel behind Eggsy. “You may eat his pussy, but you will not fuck him. He isn’t allowed to cum.”

Eggsy whimpered when he felt the Dom’s tongue lick up between his spread cheeks; feeling his moan reverberate deep inside him. Harry watched his boy being taken by another, his dick hardening in his pants against Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy mouthed at Harry’s crotch but knew he wasn’t allowed to suck while another used him; thrusting back against the mouth on his hole.

Harry unzipped his pants and took out his erection, rubbing it teasingly on Eggsy’s mouth; allowing Eggsy to get in a few little kitten kisses before pulling his head back and gripping his hair tight. Eggsy groaned and obediently opened his mouth as Harry lubed his dick and started to stroke himself; ready for Harry’s load.

But Harry stopped just before cumming; a little breathless; and tucked himself back into his pants again. Eggsy let out a whine, jaw jerking.

“Daddy please,” he begged, his hips moving against the mouth behind him.

Harry smiled, reaching for a condom out of the fishbowl on the side table, holding it up for Eggsy to see; brow quirked in offer and question.

Eggsy nodded, groaning. “But not him; Master Joseph is waiting.”

He nodded and pulled Eggsy up and away from the Dom. “That’s enough,” he told him, reaching to give Eggsy’s dick a long stroke. The Dom sighed but nodded and returned to his seat. Harry looked around the room again, spotting a high paying regular waiting. He nodded in acknowledgement of their standing arrangement and held the condom out in invitation.

They only allowed Master Joseph to fuck Eggsy, he and Harry knew each other through Dresden and Joseph often had information that helped the mob side of Harry’s doings. Eggsy didn’t mind being whored out to Joseph for Harry to gain useful information; he treated it like any other honeypot mission.

Joseph took the condom and gave Harry a thick bundle of manila folders before kneeling behind Eggsy and prepping himself. Eggsy sighed and made himself relax as Joseph eased him down onto his lap, letting out a soft moan when Harry reached and rubbed on his chest; needing physical contact with his Daddy while he worked a john. Joseph moved Eggsy slowly, huffing and mouthing at Eggsy’s neck for a minute before looking up at Harry again.

“We’ve tracked down that Badger leader,” he told Harry, accepting a bit of lube from Harry to stroke Eggsy’s dick. “Sonny’s inside. He’ll take the bastard out.”

Harry smiled, thumbing through the files beside him; other hand still rubbing on Eggsy’s chest and his foot gently working Eggsy’s balls to help him work Joseph.

“And what’s taking so long to do it?”

“Bastard wanted to gain trust before jumping. Dres told him no but he caved.”

Eggsy whimpered between them, getting Harry’s attention. “Don’t you dare,” he warned, reaching and yanking on Eggsy’s hair; just making him moan and have to fight back his orgasm that much harder. Joseph huffed and bit at Eggsy’s neck, making him whimper and thrash at the unexpected pain, his hips thrusting shallower and faster.

“You better not cum, boy,” Harry told him, reaching to hold the base of Eggsy’s dick tight; giving his balls a warning squeeze. Eggsy thrashed, tensing as he fought it back. Joseph pushed Eggsy up onto his knees, changing the angle of his thrusts; holding Eggsy’s hips and pushing him forward at Harry.

Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hair, seeing that tonight he needed a little bit of pain to help him behave. “Not until Daddy says or I’ll let every Dom in here give you a load and I won’t plug you after.”

Eggsy tensed, unable to fight, too lost in the sensations and the arousal of Harry’s threat; his dick spurting wildly in Harry’s hand. Joseph sped up his thrusts, making Eggsy groan at the pain of slight overstimulation; groaning when Harry took out his own dick again and shoved Eggsy’s mouth down roughly.

All Eggsy could do now was hang limp between the two and let them use his holes in tandem; feeling like a limp rag doll and wanting this more.

Joseph came first, almost too loud in the usually quiet room, his grip already bruising Eggsy’s hips. Again, Harry pulled off before he came, letting Eggsy land in a heap on his knees between them.

“You disobeyed an order,” Harry hissed, only putting on a show of anger for the room watching. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Eggsy up off his lap to move him to drape over; ass presented to the room.

Joseph stood and went to a wall of various toys and punishment items; grabbing a wide paddle with holes drilled and covered in hard leather, bringing it over to Harry with a grin.

Without warning Harry brought the paddle down on Eggsy’s tender ass, earning a yell from his boy. Eggsy had to force himself to not tense up with each swat, learning a long time ago Harry didn’t want him to _hurt_ hurt. He just had to act like it was too painful for their audience.

When Eggsy’s ass was red and paddled raw, Harry shoved two unlubed fingers into Eggsy’s hole; making him shout and thrash.

“Are you going to cum again before I tell you?”

Eggsy shook his head, fighting the urge to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers. “I’ll be good, Daddy; I promise,” he rasped out, eyes rolling back.

Harry removed his fingers and gave Eggsy an open-handed swat, their quiet signal that Eggsy could relax. “You better not, boy,” he demanded, grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s ass cheek and squeezing.

He was already planning to start edging training for Eggsy, wanting to test his limits.

Eggsy let out a sigh and knelt again, upper body still half draped in Harry’s lap, closing his eyes as he worked to calm and catch his breath while Harry and Joseph discuss business. Joseph found the calming ointment provided to tend to Eggsy’s paddled ass while Harry’s hands were busy soothing the boy.

“I want Champ taken out,” Harry told him, soothing his hands on Eggsy’s back, neck, and shoulders. “You’ll take this information to Kingsman, make no mention of me already knowing.”

Joseph nodded, slowly reaching to stroke on Eggsy’s limp dick; Eggsy was there for him to use as he pleased after all, he was going to get his money’s worth from the boy. Eggsy let out a sigh on Harry’s thigh, eyes closed peacefully as he was used for their pleasure.

“He’s such a good little whore.”

Harry smiled at him. “You like being Daddy’s whore, don’t you?” he asked, rubbing Eggsy’s jaw. Eggsy nodded, mouthing wantonly at Harry’s thumb; going limper when Harry allowed him to suckle the digit.

“Better here than on the streets, too. At least here you can demand blood tests before allowing anyone anything heavy.”

“Eventually he’ll be bound and left helpless to anyone who wants him.”

Eggsy squirmed at Harry’s words, smiling at the anticipation he felt for that act; they were working on training him to be tied up, both wanting to share him with more Doms.

“He seems excited about that,” Joseph mused, easing his lubed thumb into Eggsy’s still tender hole.

Harry nodded, finally giving Eggsy his dick again. “He wants it so much and since he is a good boy most of the time; I’ll allow it. But there will be rules and I will be supervising everything.” In his lap, Eggsy laid peacefully; gently suckling on Harry’s dick, drumming nerves slowing and calming as the fuzziness took over. “We’re going to try for his birthday, he wants it so much.”

Joseph smiled and bent down to Eggsy’s hole, taking his thumb out and replacing it with his mouth; hearing both Eggsy and Harry moan quietly as Eggsy thrust back against him gently, too far down to move faster.

Harry laid his head back again, tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, content to let Eggsy kneel and suckle while he was worked from behind; his own warmth and peace taking over his senses.


	39. Chapter 39

Eggsy looked up from the tv when he heard a knock at the front door and sighed as he hauled himself up to his feet to see who was bothering them while Harry was trying to rest. He looked out the peephole and groaned, seeing Tequila had arrived for his weekly check up with them. 

Letting out a groan, Eggsy unlocked and opened the door just wide enough to lean in the open space and not let Tequila get a good look inside.

“Harry’s sleepin’,” he told him, holding the door with his foot so Tequila couldn’t try to barge his way inside too far.

Tequila held up a plastic cup in a little sterile baggie. “Random piss test.”

“Goddammit,” he huffed and opened the door to let him inside. “Just be fuckin’ quiet; we was up late last night and he’s tired.” He snatched the sample cup and started for the bathroom while Tequila snooped around the apartment, searching for any contraband Kingsman tech and listening for signs that Eggsy was trying to cheat his urine sample.

Eggsy came back from the bathroom, tempted to toss the baggie at Tequila but giving it to him with a little more care. “See you next week then, yeah?”

“Hey, I’m not enjoying this either; I don’t think it’s very fair that y’all got thrown out of HQ totally, don’t be a dick. I’m just doing what I’m told.”

“Yeah well tell Merlin he can’t keep makin’ sure Daisy ain’t there when I try to call her. It’s only gonna hurt her if he keeps her from us.”

Tequila shrugged. “Again, not my rules; turns out child services here is really harsh when illegal drugs are involved.”

Eggsy groaned at him. “Oh, fuck off already with treating me like I’m a fuckin’ addict!” He started shoving at Tequila annoyed, wanting him to go away. Tequila stumbled a moment but caught his footing and backed away as Eggsy herded him to the door and slammed it as hard as he could in Tequila’s face.

He huffed to calm down again and turned to go back to the living room, plopping down on the cheap mattress they used as a sorry excuse of a couch; groaning when he heard shuffling in the bedroom. Harry was awake, probably happened when Eggsy slammed the door. Eggsy sighed when Harry stepped out of their bedroom, frowning.

“Sorry, fuckin’ John came to give me a piss test; gave me some bullshit excuse for why they ain’t lettin’ us talk to Flower at all.”

Harry crossed the living room and folded down beside Eggsy, tucking him in close. “Come on then, what can I do to make it better here for you?” Eggsy shrugged, now pouting. “Do you want to put on tonight’s outfit for me then?”

That made Eggsy smile just a little bit; always ready to dress up and show off for Harry. He leaned up for a kiss before he got back to his feet and went to their bedroom; sitting on the bed to dig through his cardboard box of costumes. Harry came in and lounged behind him to watch.

Eggsy pulled out his favorite corset; it was dark blue with black lace accents and little studded jewels. He couldn’t help smiling as he rubbed the blue satin, sighing as his mind calmed. “Is this one good?” he asked, holding it up to show Harry.

“That one is very good,” Harry told him smiling. “Do you need help with the back?”

He smiled and nodded, taking off his shirt and sitting up on his knees so he could wrap the corset around his chest; working the front clasps as Harry tended to the lace tie up in the back, feeling everything slow down with their familiar routine

“What panties do you want me to wear tonight?”

Harry settled Eggsy to sit on his knees, giving him a quick kiss before reaching for the box; looking through Eggsy’s lacy panties. “Which plug are you planning on using?”

“Jeweled. All my tails are soaking in wash.”

Harry reached and tugged down Eggsy’s lounge pants, smiling he saw Eggsy still obediently wore a cage; taking a few minutes to inspect him for signs of injury from the cage and ring set up, opening the ring to allow Eggsy to relax a little bit. He smiled at the little whimper his boy couldn’t hold back as he slipped the cage off slowly and inspected him closely.

He liked to keep Eggsy caged at home, but he let him free a couple hours before they usually left for the club in the evening so he wasn’t hurt from overuse.

Harry sat back and tugged Eggsy to lounge between his legs, holding him on his chest; one hand rubbing on the satin covering Eggsy’s chest and the other slowly stroking Eggsy’s soft dick. Harry wasn’t trying to get him off; just trying to get the blood flowing full again.

After a couple minutes, still stroking him, Harry reached for the box and tipped it to see inside; picking through Eggsy’s collection of panties. He found the pair that matched the corset and smiled as he wrapped the satin around Eggsy’s dick and continued to stroke him.

“Does that feel nice, baby boy?”

Eggsy nodded, happily coasting, and opened his legs wide to give Harry more flesh to touch.

When Eggsy grew fully hard, Harry stopped his hand; smiling and nuzzling Eggsy as he let out a soft whimper and his hips chased Harry’s hand. Eggsy hated edging training but wanted to be good and learn for Harry.

A blip from a phone caught Harry’s attention, pulling him away from Eggsy for a minute as he picked up his temporary phone off the floor at his side of the bed.

_‘Seeing you tonight, tell door guard to put John on the list as my guest.’_

Harry’s eye rolled and he sighed at Merlin’s message. _‘Fine. What does John want?’_

_‘To watch, of course. You’ve turned him into a little creep.’_

_‘If you’re referring to the incident with the porn, I was barely involved. I just, showed him the websites.’_

He could plainly see Merlin rolling his eyes and groaning at him; it made him smile.

_‘You made him the account!’_

_‘And you enjoy it as well.’_

Harry plucked the phone down with a sigh. “Alright, over my lap like a good boy.” He gave Eggsy a light swat as he laid across his lap; making him snicker quietly; and rubbed his ass cheeks as Eggsy settled.

“Would you like to wear a plug or try that new dildo with the suction cup base?”

Eggsy shrugged, laying his head down on his folded arms. “You choose, surprise me. I won’t even look,” he replied; making a show of closing his eyes and tucking his face into his elbow, snickering when Harry swatted him again.

“If I get to choose, I may want you to spend the whole night sitting on my face.”

Eggsy snickered, wiggling his hips. He gasped and arched when Harry’s lubed fingers pushed into him unexpectedly, immediately widening his hips and pushing down onto the digits. Loosening meant Harry was going to most likely choose the dildo, intent on keeping Eggsy on edge for a while.

##########

Eggsy and Harry met with Merlin and Tequila later that evening; arriving a little early so Tequila would have a chance to settle into the environment more easily. A few regulars were already at the club for the night and already off on their own activities.

Merlin had just applied for an official membership to the club, signing as the Dom of their relationship even though they often switched; depending on their moods. Tequila wanted to learn how to submit more to Merlin and hoped being around other exclusive Subs would help him.

Eggsy had Tequila wearing a skimpy speedo style underwear and his usual cowboy hat, hoping if he dressed like the regular Sub, he would easier get into the mind frame he needed.

They sat in Harry’s booth together. Eggsy was currently enjoying Harry letting him fuck himself on the dildo secured to the seat; hips moving slowly against Harry’s hand wrapped firm around his dick while Harry and Merlin talked together like he wasn’t there.

Tequila lounged at Merlin’s feet, looking around the main lounge; half draped in Merlin’s lap.

Merlin kept his hand gently roaming Tequila’s shoulders.

“How much longer are we going to be banished to that prison flat?” Harry asked, motioning to the bartenders for a couple drinks.

“You still have a month suspension.”

Harry scoffed at him, tugging on Eggsy’s balls to hear him whimper softly and make him squirm. “This is ridiculous. That’s legally our home, we shouldn’t be forced out like this. It’s unnecessary.”

“Everyone has to obey the rules, your rules that you and I agreed on when you first took Arthur’s position.”

Harry sighed at him, fondling and rolling Eggsy’s balls idly. “I hate you sometimes,” he gruffed at Merlin. “You absolute prick.”

Beside him Eggsy stiffened and twitched as he came over Harry’s hand; his hips slowing and stilling with a shudder. He smiled and lifted Harry’s fingers to his mouth to obediently clean him off again. 

“You’ll be glad to know that all the drug tests have come back negative so that’s helping both of you. The men are still sore though so until I get them calmed down again, it’s probably safest for you to be offsite.”

Harry huffed and rolled his eye, laying his arm over Eggsy as he laid down on the seat; Eggsy’s head on his lap, letting out a soft breath when Eggsy unzipped his pants and swallowed him down without prompt; shifting to a slight slouch to give Eggsy more room to go down all the way, hand falling to Eggsy’s ass and squeezing firmly.

“Don’t make me cum yet, baby boy,” Harry told him, tugging on his hair to make Eggsy pay attention. Eggsy let out an affirmative sound and let Harry slip down into his throat, holding for a long minute before pulling back up to take a breath before repeating the motion.

“One more month, then you’re back home,” Merlin told him with a sigh, rubbing on Tequila’s shoulders again when he realized he let his hand go still.

Harry just sighed at him then turned his attention to watching the crowd gathering inside the club.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt four starts tomorrow 
> 
> seriously, thanks for sticking with me for so long. I know I suck majorly but yeah, y'all make me feel better about my limited abilities.

Eggsy and Harry finally came back to headquarters. More worried about Daisy than he was making sure his box of clothes got upstairs, Eggsy ran from the cab and inside; upstairs to Daisy’s room. He would apologize to Liam for frightening him later, right now he was focused on having Daisy back safe in his arms again.

He laid down with Daisy on her bed, holding her close, kissing on her face; making her squirm and giggle.

Harry came in after overseeing their few belongings being taken back to their room. He smiled when he saw Eggsy and Daisy reunited, watching them from the doorway.

“How the hell’d you two pull a three-month assignment?” Liam asked, busy putting away Daisy’s fresh laundry.

Harry frowned concerned for a moment before he realized Merlin probably gave Liam and Daisy a coverup excuse for their absence. “Bad luck, I guess.”

Liam huffed but nodded. “Coulda given Eggsy some time to catch his breath again before sending him off though. Merlin was a dick for that.”

Harry shrugged then joined the huddle on Daisy’s bed, laughing when Daisy turned and clinged to him. Eggsy still held his arms around her, nuzzling and kissing at her hair. Liam left them to spend time with her knowing the three missed each other too much. 

“I thought you weren’t coming back.” Daisy mumbled into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry and Eggsy looked up at each other over her shoulder, both devastated and feeling more guilty for their poor decisions. Harry sighed and held her tighter, nuzzling and kissing her temple.

“No, we’ll always come back home for you,” he told her, reaching and clinging on Eggsy’s shirt, tugging him in closer.

Eggsy let out a soft breath, hating himself for going off the deep end so horribly. Not only had he nearly died, he hurt Daisy and Harry. He had a lot to make up for now and he had to work hard for Daisy’s forgiveness.

After a while, just as Harry was finally able to fully relax after three months, Merlin summoned Harry and Eggsy to the meeting hall. Harry scooped Daisy up and put her on his hip, taking Eggsy’s wrist and guiding him along downstairs; taking a moment to steel himself, drawing up his former role of Harry Hart, super spy and former leader, before stepping into the meeting hall.

Eggsy put on a slightly hard stare, squaring his shoulders, and followed Harry; feeling all eyes immediately turn to him and stare hatefully. He tried not to bristle when he spotted Tequila in his usual spot and Merlin at the head of the table where Harry was supposed to sit.

“Gentlemen,” Merlin greeted with a nod. “Welcome back from punishment.”

“You’re a bastard for not lettin’ us have any contact with Daisy,” Eggsy told him, barely able to hold back his rage. “You know she’s afraid of being fuckin’ abandoned you dick!”

Harry sighed slowly, squeezing Eggsy’s hand as a reminder to keep himself calm as possible. “That was unnecessarily shitty of you to do to her, but I’m sure with Liam’s assurances that we were on a black out mission she wasn’t horrible.”

“Good to know your mouth hasn’t changed,” Merlin grinned at Eggsy. “Now if you’re ready to return to the table.” He and Tequila stood and moved around to their respected seats.

Harry brought Eggsy over and sat him down, taking his own seat with Daisy still in his arms. “So, any new business I should be caught up on?”

Merlin shrugged, sighing. “Well, your brother has been helpful with Badger and Champ; Statesman all think you’re dead so seeing your almost exact double is working to our advantage. They believe he’s a clone of you and we’ve sent him for vengeance.”

Harry could only sigh and shake his head, adjusting his hold as Daisy started falling asleep; cradling her to lounge comfortably. “Anything else?”

“Pamela’s daughter in law finally had her baby; a boy. She’s taken a few weeks’ vacation to travel and see everyone.” Merlin pulled up a photo on the mirror monitor, showing Pamela’s newborn grandson.

Harry smiled wide, nearly green with envy that he couldn’t take the time to see the baby himself. “Send Greg and Shelia something for the baby and themselves.”

Merlin nodded, making a note to remind himself; passing Harry a few stacks of paperwork he would have to read so he could catch up on their doings with Statesman; unaware that Harry already knew everything thanks to Joseph coming to him for Dresden.

Over the next hour Merlin updated Harry on everything he missed over the last three months; hoping everything could eventually go back to normal again.

##########

Eggsy and Harry took Tequila back to the club, this time Merlin stayed home claiming to be too tired to join them in Tequila’s training. Eggsy tried to lead by example, hoping that if he showed Tequila how a good Sub behaved for their Dom; he and Merlin would be happier.

Harry smiled when Eggsy returned with fresh drinks, setting Harry’s on the little table before kneeling with his own and tucking it so it wouldn’t get knocked over while he stayed at Harry’s feet.

Tequila sat across from Harry up on the seat, watching the crowd; a little relieved he and Merlin had an open relationship agreement, otherwise he would feel guilty for roaming for another bed partner for the night.

Eggsy spotted their regular Master Thomas and his boy and smiled as Harry invited him over. Thomas sat down, giving Tequila a long once over; smiling wide. After introductions and a quick explanation of Tequila’s needs, Thomas readily agreed to help them. Harry got Merlin’s approval of Thomas before letting him lead Tequila off.

Harry smiled down at Eggsy, holding his face gently in his hands; stroking his thumbs over Eggsy’s cheekbones. “Master Joseph is coming tonight; just to see you.”

“He doesn’t have new info?”

“Yes, but his true intent is you. He truly has taken to you.”

Eggsy nodded, rubbing on Harry’s thighs. “He is a good Dom even if he doesn’t follow. I like him.”

“That’s why I like sharing you with him; I know that if something were to happen to me, you’ll be in good hands with him.”

“Well it’s good that nothin’ will ever happen like that then. Don’t be talkin’ like it will.”

Harry smiled and pulled Eggsy up higher, kissing him. “You only have a few more weeks before you’re offered to whoever would like a turn. Are you excited to try?”

Eggsy nodded. “Thank you for agreeing to let me try.”

“Well, I know you being a whore is just an act you put on to bring in more clients. If we have more people, there’s more of a chance of us hearing something useful. I know where your heart lies truly.”

Eggsy snickered and snuggled to Harry, nuzzling on his abdomen; nearly purring as Harry’s hands roamed over his body. He made himself comfortable on his pillow and draped on Harry’s lap, rubbing his face on Harry’s thigh happily. Harry pet Eggsy’s head, tugging gently on his hair. Eggsy closed his eyes, a happy little smile on his face.

They could only hope that their attempts of finding and taking out the Badger group would succeed. Harry was willing and ready to do anything necessary to keep everyone he cared for safe.


End file.
